


Au Coeur de la Pierre

by LilyCissa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, tili
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire de deux frères qu'une aventure va mener au bout de la Terre du Milieu. De leur plus tendre enfance jusqu'à l'épopée qui les amènera jusqu'à Erebor, à travers l'eau et le feu, par-dessus et par-dessous les collines, dans le chagrin et l'allégresse, suivez les.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Feu de Smaug

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a d'abord été publiée sur Fanfiction.net (même pseudo), où elle sera également mise à jour, simultanément.  
> J'ai tenté de mon mieux de faire cohabiter la version livre et l'univers tel que décrit par Tolkien, avec l'adaptation cinématographique de Peter Jackson, tout en relatant les faits du point de vue de Fili et Kili. De même, je tente de faire coexister mes ships (Durincest, Thorilbo notamment) et ce qui est canon (Tili est quasi-canon), ce qui peut paraître compliqué.  
> N'hésitez donc pas à souligner les incohérences et les erreurs dans cette fanfic ! De même pour les fautes de français, bien évidemment.  
> Elle est toujours en cours, et sera mise à jour - je l'espère - jusqu'à atteindre la fin de la Désolation de Smaug. Puisque Jackson & co nous réservent des surprises dans leur adaptation, il faudra attendre l'année prochaine pour Histoire d'un Aller et Retour, que je puisse écrire la véritable fin de cette fanfiction.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Cissa

Ils couraient sur les flancs des Monts Brumeux, échappant de peu à la ruine. Mais ils avaient semé les gobelins seulement pour mieux tomber dans les bras des orcs à la solde d'Azog le Profanateur, et de leurs féroces ouargues. Ils seraient morts, sous les coups d'épée, par le feu ou assommés par une chute du haut d'un ravin, si ce n'est Gandalf le Gris et ses amis les grands aigles. Ils avaient même failli perdre Thorïn dans la bataille : Kili l'avait vu étendu sur la pierre du promontoire des rapaces, inerte, apparemment sans vie. Peu importait la vue imprenable sur les montagnes et la forêt en contrebas : que pouvaient-ils faire, si leur chef les abandonnait ? Où iraient-ils ? Leur quête aurait-elle encore du sens ? Kili avait lancé un regard inquiet à son grand frère, Fili, cachant mal son émotion. Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ne pouvait pas les quitter. Pas maintenant, pas ici, alors qu'ils avaient fait tant de chemin, et qu'il en restait tant à faire.

Kili observa soucieusement le magicien se pencher sur son Roi, poser une main sur son visage, et le ramener à la vie. Du point de vue du jeune nain, c'était exactement à ça que ça ressemblait. Gandalf était-il donc capable de défier la mort ? Jusqu'où s'étendaient les pouvoirs du magicien ? Ils avaient bien de la chance de l'avoir avec eux, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait contrecarré la malchance du nombre treize en ajoutant à leur compagnie Bilbon Sacquet, le Hobbit. Et puis, il était si puissant ! Ils auraient encore besoin de lui avant la fin, malgré son caractère intraitable. Après tout, Kili ne savait toujours pas combien de dragons Gandalf avait-il occis ? Oh et peu importait ! Le jeune nain se sentit un sourire niais pousser sur le visage, étirant sa maigre barbe jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se précipita pour aider Thorïn à se lever, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que son chef, fier, n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il s'était redressé, et regardait Bilbon comme s'il allait le bouffer. Kili resta en retrait : il savait qu'il valait mieux se faire tout petit dans ces moments-là. Son oncle avait quelque chose à dire au Hobbit :

« Vous ! Vous vous êtes jeté tête baissée sans réfléchir ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! J'ai toujours dit que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ! Que vous seriez incapable de vous battre, de vous défendre… »

Bilbon n'était pas le seul à être complètement abasourdi par la tirade de Thorïn. Etait-il sérieux ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait failli se faire tuer en se jetant bêtement dans la bataille ? Kili aurait bien trouvé quelque chose à dire, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas contrarier son oncle. Valait mieux ne pas faire de réflexion… Même si on aurait très bien pu retourner les remarques de Thorïn contre lui-même.

La suite, pourtant, fut aussi inattendue que le reste de ce voyage.

« … Et je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé. »

Thorïn s'avança vers Bilbon, et le prit dans ses bras. Sans lui, il aurait fini décapité, inerte mais encore vivant, alors qu'il était resté étendu lamentablement devant Azog. Triste fin, pour un nain aussi ambitieux que lui. Ca ne lui aurait pas été du tout, et il était le premier à être de cet avis. Néanmoins, cet épisode fâcheux rappela à Fili, encore un peu trop insouciant, qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles. Il soupira, se tourna vers son petit frère, et l'espace d'un court instant, serra sa main dans la sienne.

Ils n'étaient pas invincibles non. Thorïn leur avait déjà donné cette leçon il y a bien longtemps, bien au chaud, dans les salles confortables des Montagnes Bleues. 

En ce temps-là, Kili et Fili n’étaient encore que de jeunes nains, des enfants de la Montagne. Trop jeunes encore pour travailler, ils avaient gambadé toute la journée, traînant dans les pattes des nains adultes comme de parfaits parasites. Pourtant ni Kili, ni son grand frère Fili n'avaient sommeil. Ils s’étaient rassemblés, avec leur mère et leurs autres parents autour d’un feu : cette soirée était un peu spéciale, après tout. C’était le Jour de Durin ! La nouvelle année naine. Les adultes, après avoir copieusement bu et mangé, se mirent soudainement à chanter de façon bien grave. Ils parlaient des Monts Brumeux, d'une terre abandonnée, du feu dans les arbres. Kili ne comprenait pas tout, et se tourna vers son frère, attendant qu'il lui explique. Mais Fili était perdu dans ses pensées, exceptionnellement réservé. Il ne disait plus rien, lui qui était d'habitude si bavard ! Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune conversation constructive avec son frère ce soir-là, Kili se tourna vers sa mère, Dis, qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Thorïn… Peut-être devrions-nous profiter que Kili veille tard ce soir, non ? »

L'oncle de Kili se tourna vers lui, le jaugea de regard bleu acier, durement, sévèrement, mais s'il le pensait encore trop jeune, il n'en dit rien.

« Oui. Fili connaît déjà notre histoire. C'est au tour de son frère maintenant. »

D’une voix venue des cavernes de sa gorge, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thraïn, commença son récit. Il avait ce charisme majestueux inimitable qui imposait le silence, même quand il ne parlait pas très fort. Impossible pour Kili, Fili ou n’importe quel autre nain de l’assemblée de regarder ailleurs que dans les prunelles cristallines de Thorïn.  
«  Dale était un village humain agréable à vivre, même sur sa fin. On y trouvait de tout, venu des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu. La ville des hommes était un lien entre Erebor, le royaume des Nains, et le reste du monde. Et même alors que la décadence menaçait, Dale restait prospère. Oh, beaucoup de ceux qui nous suivent désormais n'étaient pas nés lorsque la ville était à son âge d'or, prospérant à l'ombre de la Montagne Solitaire. Comme toi, Fili, ils n'ont pas connu les temps d'abondance, d'insouciance, le temps où les humains et les nains et les elfes vivaient en harmonie, rapprochés par les liens de l'amitié, et du commerce. Ce temps était révolu, déjà à cette époque, mais ce n'était pas une chute abrupte pour Dale. Pas à ce moment-là. Non, c'était plutôt une lente descente, si lente qu'on ne l'avait pas vraiment vue venir. Du moins, pas tout le monde. Il est certains nains qui n'étaient pas totalement aveugles aux nuages qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon.

Et pourtant, ils étaient bien là, ces nuages du destin, obscurcissant l'avenir d'Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, encore invisibles. Cette journée-là était belle en apparence, le soleil éblouissait le ciel. Les enfants jouaient à la course et aux cerfs-volants dans les rues. J'étais en faction sur les remparts, regardant la ville de Dale juste en contrebas. Cette ville… on aurait dit un cristal qui aurait poussé sur la terre, aux arêtes de briques et de verre. Les tours des hommes semblaient vouloir s'élancer vers les cieux, mais en vain. Car à côté de notre Montagne, Dale restait minuscule.

Rien que la porte principale d'Erebor était gigantesque. Elle l'est toujours, du moins… Ce qu'il en reste. Imposante, elle est encadrée de deux énormes statues de nains armés de hache. Vu les dimensions de l'entrée de la Montagne, et de ses deux gardiens de pierre, les hommes nous ont souvent demandé si nous n'avions pas quelque chose à compenser. Mais c'est là un témoignage de notre fierté, de notre grandeur. Peut-être pas physique… mais notre civilisation est empreinte de grandeur. Il n'y a pas besoin de mesurer plus de cinq pieds pour faire de grandes choses. Les Nains forgent les meilleures épées, et les plus beaux bijoux, n'en déplaise aux oreilles pointues.  
Avec les années, avec les siècles, nous avions amassé sous la Montagne un trésor impressionnant, même pour les nôtres. Erebor était un vrai coffre-fort, mais Thror, mon grand-père, et votre arrière-grand-père, en finit par perdre le sens des réalités. Nous attirions trop l'attention, et ce qui arriva ensuite fut inévitable. Terrible, mais inévitable.  
Une grande bourrasque balaya les arbres. Un vent chaud nous enveloppa. Un vent si peu naturel, que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : nous avions attisé la convoitise d'une des pires créatures qui soit. Venu du nord, le grand cracheur de feu Smaug abattit sa colère sur Dale. »

Kili frissonna, et se tourna vers sa mère, qui ne fit pourtant aucun geste vers lui. Il avait l'air terrorisé : son oncle parlait-il bien d'un dragon ? Il ne faisait pas froid au cœur de la pierre accueillante, mais le petit Kili tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Ce que racontait Thorïn n'était pas un simple conte, il le savait. Même si on lui avait narré cent fois des histoires de nains héroïques, ces derniers ne restaient que de lointains ancêtres, qui n'avaient peut-être finalement jamais vraiment existé. Ces personnages là n'avaient pas la même réalité pour Kili que son oncle, qui se tenait là, en face de lui, de l'autre côté du feu, son regard perçant planté dans le sien. Ce qu'il disait, c'était du vécu. Une véritable histoire vraie. Et ça n'en était que plus effrayant encore. Kili voyait presque le feu rougeoyant que crachait Smaug dans le fond des prunelles de Thorïn. Il y voyait la fournaise, la douleur et l'impuissance face à la bête. Thorïn avait des yeux extrêmement expressifs : s'il lui suffisait d'un regard pour calmer une assemblée un peu trop animée, il n'en fallait pas plus pour inspirer le respect, ou la crainte. Kili respectait déjà Thorïn bien sûr, mais ce dernier lui apprenait à craindre Smaug le dragon. Fili, plus âgé, connaissait déjà cette histoire, et ne lui avait rien dit. Sur le coup, Kili se sentit un peu vexé, avant de comprendre pourquoi : en se tournant vers son grand frère, il vit qu'il n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Leur mère avait déployé une large couverture de laine sur leurs genoux, la nuit avançant rapidement. Certains vieux nains semblaient déjà bien fatigués, et ne luttaient contre le sommeil que par la force du récit de Thorïn. Le feu ne tarderait pas à s’épuiser, lui aussi. Fili, se glissant sous la couverture, ne put s'empêcher alors de prendre la main de Kili, et d'y emmêler inextricablement ses doigts.

« Smaug n'avait pas besoin de détruire la ville des hommes. Il n'y avait rien là-bas qui l'intéressait. Rien d'important. Les hommes de Dale furent massacrés, brûlés, les pierres jetées à bas, et réduites en poussière. Tout ça était totalement vain. Ce que la bête voulait, c'était le trésor de Thror. L'or et les joyaux sous la Montagne. Il voulait Erebor, pour en faire sa demeure, son précieux nid. Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous chassa de chez nous. J'étais là, je l'ai vu passer à travers les portes monumentales d'Erebor comme à travers du papier, je l'ai vu entrer, fracasser la pierre, et marcher sur les guerriers nains qui défendaient la cité. Mais que pouvions-nous faire face à une telle monstruosité ? Face à la cruauté et à la violence personnifiée ? Nous avons tenté de résister, en vain. Smaug est entré dans Erebor, et n'en est pas sorti depuis. Car, lorsqu'un dragon veille sur son trésor, c'est jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Nous sommes sortis de la Montagne, tentant de battre en retraite. J'ai vu alors sur la colline les elfes de Vert-Bois, avec Thranduil le Roi-Elfe à leur tête. J'ai crié, je leur ai demandé de nous aider, mais ils ne sont pas venus. Ils n'ont même pas bougé le petit doigt, alors que les hommes de Dale et les nains d'Erebor mouraient sous leurs yeux. La ville fut rasée, la porte de la Montagne scellée. Quant à nous… Nous fûmes jetés sur les routes. Nous sommes devenus des vagabonds, marchant de ville en ville pour offrir nos services à des humains ingrats. Nous n'avions pas le choix, parce que nous n'avions plus de mine, plus d'or, plus de chez nous. Nous avons marché jusqu’à l’ancienne demeure des nains : Khazad-Dûm, mais elle aussi était perdue, infestée d’orques et d’autres choses plus terribles encore. Il y eut une grande bataille, un combat féroce. Nous avons repoussé les orques ce jour-là, mais le prix à payer était trop grand. Le Roi Thror est mort ce jour-là et pourtant, il était évident que la Moria nous était inaccessible. Alors nous avons repris la route, jusqu’à ce que nous trouvions un abri sûr ici, dans les Montagnes Bleues. »

Les deux frères s'étaient encore rapprochés, et regardaient autour d’eux : les nains les plus vieux semblaient vraiment émus. Eux n’étaient que de jeunes impertinents, qui n’avaient pas connu la sensation de ne pas avoir un toit, ou plutôt une Montagne, au-dessus de la tête. Tout d’un coup, Kili se sentit bête. Complètement idiot. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu’il avait pu dire, comme ça, sans y réfléchir. Pour lui, les Montagnes Bleues étaient son foyer, mais on venait de lui dire que ça ne l’était pas vraiment, au final. Pas pour tout le monde. Il était difficile pour les anciens d’oublier la splendeur d’Erebor. C’était impossible d’oublier une telle merveille. Et impossible pour Thorïn de ne pas songer à la reprendre, par la force s’il le fallait.

« Nous avons perdu Erebor à cause d’un dragon et de la lâcheté des elfes. Nous n’avons pas pu reprendre Khazad-Dûm à cause des orques… » 

Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux vers le feu, et semblait ne rien vouloir ajouter. Comme le reste des nains, d’ailleurs, qui restaient désespérément muets. Kili n'avait pas besoin d'être grand pour comprendre qu’ils étaient émus. Surtout son oncle, Thorïn. Il était en colère, contre le dragon, contre l'elfe, contre les orques et aussi contre lui-même. Parce qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Et il était triste aussi, parce qu'il n'avait rien pu offrir de mieux à son peuple qu'une vie loin de leur Montagne d’origine. Kili comprenait ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne disait rien, pas plus que Fili. Lui aussi devait comprendre.

« Allez, il est l'heure. »

Leur mère était revenue, et les secouait doucement. Apparemment, ils s'étaient assoupis après le récit de leur oncle, encoconnés par le silence méditatif qui avait suivi. Thorïn, quant à lui, était toujours là, avec la même expression placide sur le visage, la même impassibilité. Un Prince sans couronne reste un prince.

« Bonne nuit, mon oncle. »

Fili et Kili le dirent à tour de rôle, de façon bien moins innocente qu'à leur habitude. Une bonne chose pour leur mère, qui trouvait qu'il était enfin temps pour eux d'avoir du plomb dans la tête. Ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre, lovés sur le côté. Ils avaient pourtant de la place dans leur chambre, mais leur mère ne s’étonnait même plus qu’ils n’en profitent pas. Ces deux-là alors ! C'étaient de vrais jumeaux, avec cinq ans d'écart. Dis n’aurait jamais pensé, en les voyant, que ses fils puissent s’entendre aussi bien. Physiquement, c’était le jour et la nuit : la noirceur des cheveux de Kili contrastait avec le caramel doré de ceux de Fili. Même la couleur de leurs yeux était différente ! Il n’y avait que leur grande complicité qui prouvait qu’ils étaient frères. 

Kili n’arrêtait pas de bouger. Il était pire qu’un sac de vers ! Fili avait l’habitude de dormir avec son petit frère, mais il n’était pas aussi remuant d’ordinaire. Gêné, il se tourna, toujours empêtré dans le sommeil, mais rien n’y fit. Il continuait à sentir Kili près de lui, qui lui mettait des coups à intervalles réguliers. Fatigué, et surtout blasé, Fili se réveilla pour de bon, et secoua énergiquement son frère. 

« Kili… Kilii ! »

Ce dernier sembla perdu un moment, les yeux pas très bien ouverts, le regard dans le vague. Puis il reconnu son frère, et l’endroit où ils étaient. 

« Hein… ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Kili. 

« Tu te fous de moi !? T’arrêtes pas de gigoter ! J’arrive pas à dormir à cause de toi ! » 

Kili resta muet quelques instants, visiblement désolé d’avoir dérangé ainsi son grand frère. Il n’était pas rare que Fili se mette en colère contre lui, de façon exagérée mais heureusement brève, mais à chaque fois, Kili avait cette tête de chien battu. Il n’avait pas fait exprès, vraiment, et il s’excusa donc platement. 

« Pardon grand frère. Je le referais plus. » 

Et c’était à ce moment-là, quand Kili détournait le regard, l’air abattu, que Fili soupirait, et qu’il venait passer une main sur la tête blonde de son idiot de frère. Il dormait. C’était évident qu’il n’y était pour rien s’il n’arrêtait pas de bouger… Mais quand Fili râlait, Kili s’excusait. C’était inévitable. 

« C’est rien va. » répondit Fili d’une voix douce. « T’as fait un cauchemar ? »

Lentement, Kili hocha la tête. 

« Oui… C’est à cause du dragon… » 

Fili ne put s’empêcher de prendre son frère dans ses bras en entendant ça. Peut-être qu’après tout, il était encore trop jeune pour qu’on lui raconte tout ça. Même s’il restait un nain, avec tout ce que ça comporte de force physique et mentale, Kili était encore un enfant. Un neveu de Thorïn, le Roi sans Montagne, qui plus est. Un énorme poids venait de s’abattre sur ses épaules. Fili le savait bien… il était passé par là, lui aussi. 

« Je vois… C’est rien va. N’y pense plus. » 

« Facile à dire… Alors c’est vrai ? Y’a un grand dragon qui nous a chassé de chez nous ? » 

« Douterais-tu de la parole de notre oncle ? » 

Fili ne put s’empêcher de dire ça avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais Kili ne sembla pas si amusé : bien sûr qu’il ne remettait pas en cause la parole de Thorïn ! Comment aurait-il pu ?

« Non… Non. Mais on va faire comment ? Si c’est chez nous là-bas… On peut pas laisser un… là-bas. »

« Kili, autant dire que notre chez nous c’est ici, dans les Montagnes Bleues. C’est plus simple. On n’arrivera jamais à tuer ce dragon, encore moins à le déloger. » 

« Alors on va rester comme ça ? Sans rien faire ? » 

Non, c’était impossible, et Fili le savait. Leur oncle allait faire quelque chose pour retrouver son héritage, sa véritable Montagne, celle sous laquelle il était né. Il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans au moins essayer de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, à lui, et à son peuple.

« Oncle Thorïn nous a trouvé un autre chez nous, Kili. Un endroit calme et sûr, où nous ne gênons personne, et où nous pouvons vivre en paix. Un vrai foyer, sous la Montagne. » 

« Et si le dragon nous poursuit jusqu’ici ? » 

Fili soupira à nouveau, et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, pensant ainsi mettre fin à la conversation, et finir sa nuit. C’était complètement stupide : les richesses d’Erebor étaient incomparables. Il y avait bien peu de chance que Smaug bouge son énorme carcasse de la Montagne Solitaire jusqu’ici, de l’autre côté de la Terre du Milieu. Mais Fili n’avait pas pensé que Kili pouvait être réellement terrorisé. Il lui prit alors le visage entre les mains, et lui murmura :

« On te protègera. Je te protègerai. »


	2. La Vie des Hommes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce fut une découverte inhabituelle, pour sûr...

« Haha ! C’est moi le plus rapide ! » 

Kili filait comme le vent, rapide et léger pour un nain, tandis que derrière lui, Fili peinait à le rattraper. Quelques années avaient passé depuis le récit de leur oncle, et la menace de Smaug le Doré s’était lentement éloignée de leur esprit. Oh, ils n’oubliaient pas. Les nains n’oublient jamais. Il fallait juste savoir passer à autre chose, et profiter de l’instant présent. Kili et Fili étaient encore jeunes : ce n’était pas une petite décennie de plus qui allait faire d’eux des nains accomplis. Ils étaient encore bien loin du compte ! Toujours considérés comme des enfants, ils agissaient en tant que tels. Et il fallait avouer qu’ils n’étaient pas très sages… Les deux frères étaient tout bonnement intenables. Balin se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris d’accepter de les prendre avec lui pour ce voyage. Ils mettaient de l’ambiance, c’était certain, mais ils étaient un peu difficile à cadrer parfois. Un peu comme sur la route, entre Kili qui balançait des pierres sur Fili, et ce dernier qui jonglait avec les billes préférées de son petit frère. Balin soupira, à demi-amusé. Ca l’attristait presque de devoir mettre fin à leurs jeux, alors qu’il les regardait se faire la course dans le village humain. 

Il n’était pas rare que des nains des Montagnes Bleues, toutes proches, s’y rendent pour vendre bijoux et armes. Ce n’était pourtant pas dans les mœurs du reste des nains de la Terre du Milieu, mais ils étaient présents depuis si peu de temps dans cette région qu’il ne leur était pas permis de faire les difficiles. Un peu de colportage ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, après tout. Balin avait donc constitué une petite équipe, une sorte de caravane marchande avec quelques forgerons. Ils avaient chacun leur spécialité : lames, armures, orfèvrerie… Et dans ce village humain, le travail ne manquait pas. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Balin y mettait les pieds. Il commençait à y être connu, et apprécié. Et ça ne pouvait qu’être bénéfique pour son clan. 

Si on oubliait bien sûr les deux idiots qui prenaient les rues du village pour un champ de course. Kili riait aux éclats, alors qu’il essayait de semer son grand frère au détour d’une maison. Ce dernier était déjà distancé, mais il n’abandonnerait pas. Jamais ! Ca lui ferait trop plaisir, à l’autre ! Fili était peut-être moins rapide, mais il était aussi obstiné que son frère, peut-être même plus. Et gare à lui s’il le rattrapait : il ne courait pas aussi vite que Kili, non, mais il était plus doué quand il s’agissait de distribuer les coups. Ils s’étaient déjà bagarrés plusieurs fois, c’était normal entre frères, et surtout entre nains. Cela dit, cette fois, ça n’allait peut-être pas arriver. 

Fili avait couru comme un dératé dans les ruelles, était passé en plein milieu d’un champ - il avait du récolter deux ou trois épis de blés sous ses semelles d’ailleurs - et avait réussi à rejoindre de nouveau la place du marché. Elle était pleine de monde, mais il voyait clairement qu’il valait mieux qu’il arrête de jouer. 

« Aieuh ça fait mal ! » 

Au beau milieu de la place, il vit Monsieur Balin, qui était en train de tirer les oreilles de Kili, dont le visage était déformé par la douleur. Fili n’était pas sûr, mais il était quand même prêt à parier que le vieux nain s’amusait à son tour. Sinon pourquoi ce petit sourire en coin ? Après tout, pourquoi Balin n’en profiterait-il pas non plus ? Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent des siècles à l’oreille martyrisée de Kili, Balin relâcha son emprise, et se tourna vers Fili, qui s’écria aussitôt, les mains levées vers le ciel : 

« J’étais pas là j’ai rien fait ! » 

En entendant ça, Kili lui envoya un regard noir, les sourcils froncés dans une moue intense de défiance. Ca allait se payer, ça ! 

« Allons allons Fili… Tu penses peut-être que je vais croire que Kili faisait la course tout seul ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Allez vous deux, venez-là, j’ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Même s’il avait toujours un peu peur que Monsieur Balin ne décide de le pendre par les oreilles, Fili s’approcha, curieux. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait lui montrer, à lui et Kili ? Les hommes et les femmes alentour s’étaient même arrêtés, observant pour un instant la scène étrange que formaient deux jeunes nains et leur chaperon plus âgé au milieu de leur village. Balin attendit que les frères soient assez proches de lui, et se pencha sur eux. Il posa alors ses mains sur leur tête, une par touffe de cheveux hirsutes. Et là, d’un coup, il les entrechoqua, leur mettant un coup de boule par procuration d’une force surprenante. Balin était presque tout blanc, mais il était encore sacrément musclé, ce nain-là ! Kili et Fili crièrent, et portèrent leurs mains à leur front endolori. Ils se frottèrent tous les deux leur pauvre crâne, où une bosse ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition. A côté d’eux, Balin riait, visiblement fier de les avoir dupé. 

« Ca vous apprendra, bande d’idiots ! Ne relâchez pas votre garde ! Ce n’est pas parce que vous frappez fort ou que vous courez vite que vous allez faire de bons guerriers ! Les réflexes se travaillent aussi, et de ce côté-là, vous avez pas mal de boulot. » 

« Mais vous nous avez pris par surprise ! » se défendit Kili. 

« Comment voulez-vous qu’on évite un coup pareil ? Vous n’avez même pas prévenu ! » ajouta Fili. 

Balin secoua la tête avec exaspération. 

« Parce que vous croyez que vos ennemis vont vous prévenir ? Vous êtes encore plus stupides que ce que je pensais, jeunes nains ! » 

Il marquait un point là : ni Kili ni Fili n’avaient rien à répondre à ça. Peut-être que ça pourrait effectivement être une bonne idée de travailler les réflexes, mais comment ? Thorïn n’arrêtait pas de leur dire qu’ils étaient trop jeunes pour s’entraîner, et que de toute façon, ils ne savaient même pas tenir une arme par le bon bout. Ils n’étaient pas prêts d’en avoir une dans les mains. Et d’ailleurs, comment Balin avait-il su que c’était ce qu’ils voulaient faire ? Ils n’en avaient parlé à personne… 

« Hé Kili ! Je parie que c’est toi qui a vendu la mèche ! » 

Le brun se tourna vers son frère, perplexe. Il n’avait pas l’air de savoir de quoi il parlait, et vu l’expression de Balin, c’était aussi son cas. Qu’est-ce que Fili racontait là ? 

« Comment M’sieur Balin a su qu’on voulait devenir des guerriers, hein !? C’est toi qui le lui a dit je parie ! On peut pas te faire confiance ! J’te parle plus ! » 

« Non mais c’est pas vrai, j’hallucine ! T’es pire qu’un gamin, je m’en fiche que tu me parles plus ! Va te faire voir ! » 

A nouveau, Balin frappa sur les deux têtes de bois de Kili et Fili, avec ses poings cette fois.

« Mais c’est pas bientôt fini ! Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes plus bêtes qu’un rocher et presque aussi têtus ! La peste soit de vos gamineries ! » 

Il marqua une pause, le temps de voir si l’un des jeunes aurait l’audace et l’imprudence de lui répondre. Ils ne dirent rien, et regardèrent le sol, penauds. Bien. On allait enfin pouvoir discuter. Sans un mot, Balin les emmena à la taverne, où il commanda trois pintes de bière. C’était des gamins, mais des gamins nains. Ils tenaient déjà mieux l’alcool que la plupart des hommes adultes ! Balin en but une grande lampée, et soupira avant de s’adresser aux deux adolescents. Ils n’en menaient pas larges… C’est qu’il frappait fort, le vieux ! 

« Bon… Si vous êtes là, c’est pas parce que vous le voulez bien, croyez-moi. C’est votre oncle qui m’a demandé de m’occuper de vous. De vous emmener avec moi, histoire que vous voyiez à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur avant d’être obligés de vous y confronter. Parce qu’il pensait que vous pourriez en apprendre quelque chose. Et je vous retrouve à semer la zizanie, et à vous chamailler comme des bébés ! Arrivera un jour où il faudra que vous grandissiez ! » 

Muets, Kili et Fili buvaient leur bière sans grande conviction. Monsieur Balin était un nain très gentil et patient, mais quand il était contrarié, il était comme tous les nains. Il valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans les environs. Ca pouvait être assez dangereux. 

« Thorin m’a demandé de veiller sur vous, et de voir si vous méritez qu’on vous mette une arme dans les mains. Pour l’instant, j’avoue que je suis loin d’être convaincu ! Vous auriez plus vite fait de vous empaler dessus tout seul plutôt que de tuer un gobelin, même vieux et malade ! » 

Kili s’arrêta immédiatement de boire en entendant ça, et reposa brutalement sa choppe sur la table. 

« Oh non M’sieur Balin ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! C’est vraiment ce qu’on veut faire ! On veut se battre ! » 

Même Fili en avait oublié qu’il boudait son petit frère. 

« Oui oui on veut devenir de grands guerriers ! Comme vous et comme oncle Thorïn ! » 

« Hé bien ce n’est pas en faisant les idiots que vous y arriverez ! Dois-je dire à votre oncle que vous n’êtes pas prêts ? » 

Les frères répondirent en chœur : 

« Non non non ! On est prêts ! On vous le jure ! » 

Balin resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il but une longue gorgée de bière, réfléchissant intensément, ou du moins, donnant l’impression de le faire. Puis, un large sourire vint éclairer son visage, noyé dans son immense barbe grise. 

« Je vous ai bien eus hein !? » 

Il se mit à rire devant les mines décomposées et abasourdies de Kili et Fili. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait là ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient dit ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient fait ? 

« Je rigolais ! Ha ! Vous êtes trop faciles à berner ! Pas pour tout, cela dit ! Thorïn m’a vraiment dit de vous surveiller, et de voir si vous étiez capables de tenir une hache sans qu’elle ne vous mange la main. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous amuser un peu ! Autant le faire tant qu’on le peut encore ! Vous avez de la chance d’avoir le temps de jouer à faire la course. Reste que je ne sais pas si vous vous en sortirez correctement avec une hache à la main. »

« Oh allez M’sieur Balin ! Arrêtez de nous faire marcher ! » s’écria Fili, reprenant sa bière à la main. Cette fois, il était un peu plus détendu, mais il se demandait bien où Balin voulait en venir. 

« C’est évident. Vous n’êtes pas assez forts pour manier une hache correctement. Vous vous feriez tuer en un instant ! Oh, on vous apprendra quand même à les utiliser, mais je doute que cela ne devienne votre arme de prédilection. »

Encore une fois, Balin avait réussi à les semer avec sa façon de parler. Il faisait des tours et des détours à chaque fois, on en aurait presque dit un magicien ! Fili et Kili se regardèrent, toujours aussi perplexes. Oh, il y en avait bien un qui avait compris quelque chose à ce qu’il venait de se passer, au moins. 

« Ca veut dire qu’on va nous entraîner !? » demanda Kili. 

« En voilà un qui ne perd pas le Nord ! » répliqua Balin, amusé. « Je pense que vous ferez vos choix vous-mêmes, mais j’ai remarqué quelque chose oui. » Il baissa d’un ton, et s’approcha des deux jeunes nains. « Quand il s’agit d’ennuyer ton frère, Kili, tu ne rates jamais ta cible. Tu peux lui envoyer toutes les pierres que tu veux, elles atteignent toujours leur but. Et lui, ce pauvre bougre, il ne remarque absolument rien. » 

« Quoi !? » s’indigna Fili. « C’était toi qui me balançait des trucs tout à l’heure, sur la route !? » 

Kili ne répondit que par un éclat de rire, qui était déjà un aveu en soi. Fili allait lui mettre une baffe sur le coin du crâne quand Balin leva la main pour l’en empêcher. 

« Je n’ai pas encore fini, Fili. Parlons de toi… Est-ce que tu connais ta droite de ta gauche ? » 

L’expression rageuse vaguement amusée de Fili se mua instantanément en stupeur. Il était sérieux là ? Il ne répondit rien, laissant Kili se moquer de lui copieusement. A son âge, quand même, ne pas savoir ça, c’était grave. Ou pas.

« Je m’en doutais. » annonça Balin avec un demi-sourire. « Et je parie que l’expression ‘quelle main tu utilises pour écrire ?’ ne dois pas t’aider beaucoup. Tu utilises autant l’une que l’autre, non ? » 

Fili fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, et regarda ses mains comme si elles allaient le dévorer. Il restait toujours silencieux, laissant le champ libre à Kili. 

« Ah ça oui ! Pour manger, boire, cogner ou même… » 

« Tais-toi crétin ! » 

Kili rit bêtement face à l’indignation de son grand frère, qui venait de se rendre compte, un peu malgré lui, qu’il était effectivement ambidextre. Ca pouvait avoir son utilité, c’était certain. A présent, il voyait un peu mieux où Monsieur Balin voulait en venir. Il avait remarqué toutes ces choses, alors qu’eux-mêmes en étaient inconscients. D’ailleurs, ils n’étaient pas inconscients que dans ce sens-là. Ils se battaient souvent, faisaient la course, se lançaient des défis idiots. Ils avaient même eu des blessures assez graves à cause de leurs bêtises, alors celles qu’ils pourraient avoir avec une arme dans les mains paraissaient négligeables. Ou bien pires. Tout dépendait du point de vue. 

Finissant d’un coup sa bière, Balin reprit la parole. 

« Je ne pense pas que vous manquiez de courage, de force ou d’adresse. Vous manquez d’entraînement, et d’un petit peu de cervelle. On verra ça quand on rentrera à la mine, demain. » 

Le regard de Kili sembla s’éclairer à cette phrase. 

« On dort ici ce soir !? » 

Balin hocha la tête en souriant. Il était juste étonné qu’ils ne l’aient pas deviné plus tôt, mais ne venait-il pas de dire qu’ils manquaient de cervelle ? La réflexion n’était manifestement pas leur fort, et c’était bien dommage. 

« Oui, Kili. Vous avez une chambre à l’étage, et quartier libre à partir de maintenant. Je vais dîner chez un marchand du village… » 

« OUAIS !!! » 

« … et j’espère que vous n’allez pas mettre la taverne à sac par vos âneries ! »

Balin se leva, et lança un regard solennel aux deux gamins. Ces derniers affichèrent leur plus beau sourire, voulant convaincre leur chaperon qu’il avait raison de leur faire confiance. Ce dernier soupira, les salua, et s’en alla. 

Dehors, la nuit était presque tombée, et il allait être l’heure de manger. Balin leur avait donné quelques pièces d’or avant de partir, de quoi commander de la viande sans trop se soucier de la quantité. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu’un jeune nain mange beaucoup. Enormément. Et ce fut une beuverie comme on en voit rarement, ce soir-là : les frères ne furent repus qu’après plusieurs bols de ragoût, et quelques litres de bière pour faire passer tout ça. A ce niveau-là, nain ou pas, l’alcool a quand même un effet. Kili et Fili se mirent à chanter et à danser sur les tables, accompagnés par les autres clients. 

Et puis, le sommeil vint doucement. Kili baillait de plus en plus souvent, et lâcha un rot tonitruant au bout d’un moment. Fili éclata de rire, et poussa son frère, qui en tomba de sa chaise. 

« J’crois qu’tu d’vrais aller t’coucher, p’tit frère ! Tu tiens mal ! » 

« Toi premier ! C’toi l’vieux croûton ! » 

Fili ne voyait pas le rapport, mais il était fatigué aussi, et grimpa les escaliers en riant, tout content de réussir à tenir debout, a contrario de son idiot de frère qui avait bien du mal à se remettre sur pied. A l’étage, on entendait encore les clameurs de la salle principale, à peine étouffées. Mais on entendait d’autres choses aussi. Fili s’arrêta, et mit sa main sur la bouche de Kili, pour qu’il cesse de rire. On entendait des gémissements, si on écoutait bien. Fili murmura alors à Kili :

« Hé, c’est quoi ces bruits ? » 

Kili haussa les épaules. Il avait bien entendu, et il avait un petit doute, mais si son frère voulait prendre le risque de vérifier, il n’allait sûrement pas l’en empêcher ! De toute façon, il voulait savoir aussi. Fili, quant à lui, s’était rapproché de la porte d’où venait le bruit, et avec un sourire malicieux, l’ouvrit doucement. Le spectacle qui s’offrit à lui le laissa sans voix. Kili, derrière lui, le poussa un peu pour voir aussi, et ne put s’empêcher de rire silencieusement. Le couple s’en donnait à cœur joie, sans imaginer un seul instant qu’ils étaient la victime de deux jeunes frères nains, un peu idiots et surtout très ivres, qui les reluquaient sans vergogne. 

Cela dura quelques temps, avant que finalement, n’en pouvant plus, Fili batte en retraite jusqu’à la chambre qu’on leur avait réservée. Il s’écroula sur le lit, hilare. Kili ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, fermant la porte derrière lui, riant de bon cœur. 

« C’est quand même crade ce qu’ils font ! » lança-t-il, continuant à glousser, alors qu’il commençait à retirer ses vêtements. 

Allongé sur le lit, son frère regardait le plafond, et contenait avec peine son fou rire. 

« Bah ! C’est normal ! Non !? A nous aussi ça va nous arriver un jour, hein ! J’espère en tout cas ! » 

« Ouais bah moi aussi, mais c’est pas comme si les naines étaient aussi faciles à trouver que les femmes ! » fit remarquer Kili. Sur le lit, Fili avait enfin réussi à arrêter de glousser comme une pintade. 

« Y’en a quand même ! Et puis bon… » 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui intrigua Kili. Ce dernier regarda en direction de son frère, et suspendit son geste. Comme il était en train de se déshabiller, cela équivaut à rester les bras croisés, la tunique bloquée au niveau de son torse alors qu’il était en train de la retirer. Fili avait un magnifique panorama sur le ventre déjà musclé et poilu de son frère. C’était d’autant plus bizarre qu’il ne manqua pas de remarquer que ses braies étaient un peu basses sur ses hanches. Kili avait maigri dernièrement ? Ou c’était juste qu’il avait pris du muscle plutôt que de la graisse ? Hmpf ! De toute façon, il avait toujours été plus élancé que Fili, si tant est qu’un nain puisse être élancé. Finalement, Kili acheva son geste, et jeta la tunique dans un coin de la pièce. 

« Et puis quoi ? Hé ! Ce genre de trucs ça se fait qu’avec une fille, hein ! » 

Fili détourna le regard : il avait un doute là, comme ça, mais il n’allait pas l’annoncer à son frère de but en blanc. Autant ne rien dire. Il était déjà tard, et il voulait dormir au lieu de s’engueuler avec Kili. Il retira aussi sa veste et sa chemise, et s’allongea d’un côté du lit, laissant l’autre à son frère. C’était loin d’être la première fois qu’ils dormaient ensemble, mais là, ça allait lui faire bizarre, à Fili. 

Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas du l’ouvrir, cette porte.


	3. L'Honneur des Frères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du grabuge chez les Hommes !

Un rayon de soleil frappa le visage encore endormi de Fili, qui bougonna, et remua pour reprendre une position plus agréable, loin de cette fichue boule de feu qui l’éblouissait. Il se retourna, et percuta Kili de plein fouet. Ils avaient chacun une bosse sur la tête, trace des facéties de Balin la veille, et ils eurent tout le loisir de constater qu’elles étaient encore bien douloureuses, l’une comme l’autre. Kili poussa un cri, tout comme son frère, qui lui était en train de se frotter le front. C’est ce moment précis que choisit Balin, enjoué et en forme pour faire son apparition. 

« Debout ! Bande de flemmards ! » 

On avait vu plus calme, comme réveil. Fili grogna, s’écarta de Kili, et tomba à la renverse. Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il était si près du bord, surtout vu comment le lit était large. On aurait pu y caser deux ou trois hommes, et sûrement une demi-douzaine de nains comme Kili et Fili, qui n’ont même pas fini leur croissance. Pourquoi son petit frère avait-il eu besoin de venir dormir si près de lui !? Légèrement troublé, Fili se remit sur pied tant bien que mal. La pièce avait l’air de bouger, et le sol n’était pas si stable que ça. Ou alors, c’était sa gueule de bois. 

Dans les draps, Kili n’avait pas l’air beaucoup plus frais. Il ne s’était certes pas fait surprendre par la clarté matinale, mais être réveillé à coup de boule et par la voix désagréablement enthousiaste de Balin, ce n’était pas non plus le rêve. Tiens, d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas rêvé cette nuit. C’était curieux… Oh, les nains rêvent moins que la plupart des autres créatures pensantes de la Terre du Milieu, mais Kili est une exception. Ajoutez à cela sa pilosité toute relative, et ses traits fins, trop fins pour un nain, et vous comprendrez le nombre de rumeurs qui courent sur lui à la mine. Heureusement pour lui qu’il n’était pas plus grand que son frère, sinon on aurait tôt fait de demander à leur mère s’ils avaient vraiment le même père, et si celui de Kili était bien un nain ! 

Loin de ces considérations, Kili rampa jusqu’à l’autre bord du lit, près de la porte, et récupéra sa chemise sous l’œil blasé de Balin. Ce dernier était déjà prêt à partir, on dirait… Pourtant il n’avait pas précisé la veille que les deux frères devraient se réveiller si tôt ! Le jour venait à peine de montrer le bout de son nez ! Alors à moins qu’ils n’aient quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd’hui… 

« Par ma barbe, mais vous allez vous bouger les miches oui ! » 

Balin ferma la porte derrière lui, et alla voir Fili, qui semblait toujours dans la lune. Pourquoi regardait-il comme ça dans le vide, lui ? 

« Fili ! Habille-toi ! On n’a pas que ça à faire ! » 

Ce dernier allait répliquer, mais il fut devancé par un Kili à moitié habillé. Les lacets de ses braies étaient trop lâches, et sa tunique plissait inesthétiquement sur ses épaules. Cela avait pour effet de découvrir son ventre et une partie de ses hanches, sur lesquelles le tissu ne tenait plus que par miracle. Fili se racla la gorge, alors qu’il peinait à enfiler sa propre chemise. 

« On fait quoi aujourd’hui, M’sieur Balin ? » 

« A ton avis ?! Ha ! J’aurais du savoir que vous alliez en profiter pour biberonner ! Et plus que de raison, d’après ce que je vois ! Vous n’êtes vraiment pas raisonnables ! » 

Cela dit, être raisonnable n’était pas dans le caractère de la majorité de nains. Pourquoi Kili et Fili seraient-ils une exception ? Même Balin pouvait se révéler être un grand buveur, quand il le voulait bien ! Cependant, ni Kili ni Fili n’essayèrent de répliquer. Ce n’était pas la peine. Balin était bien plus vieux qu’eux, et jusqu’à leur retour dans les Montagnes Bleues, c’était à lui qu’ils devaient obéissance. Surtout s’ils voulaient qu’on les admette dans les camps d’entraînement des soldats nains. 

Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes pour être tout à fait prêts à partir, bien qu’ils n’aient toujours pas l’air tout à fait réveillés. Balin avait intérêt à leur trouver quelque chose d’intéressant à faire aujourd’hui, pour les avoir sortis du lit si tôt ! Pour être rentrés à la mine au soir, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se presser avant au moins midi. Kili soupira longuement, alors que Fili observait autour de lui le village s’animer petit à petit. Et soudain, ils comprirent. Si eux étaient prêts à repartir de suite, ce n’était pas vraiment le cas des marchandises invendues et du matériel. Il y avait sûrement eu un marché nocturne, car la tonnelle était restée en place. Bref, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu’il fallait des bras pour démonter tout ça et charger les mules et les poneys. 

« Ah, c’est que ça… » 

Kili avait sûrement pensé que Balin ne l’entendrait pas, ou qu’il ne réagirait pas, mais l’hypothèse la plus probable était certainement qu’il n’avait pas pensé du tout. Ca lui arrivait tellement souvent ! 

« Ca ne va quand même pas se faire tout seul, crétin de Kili ! Allez, au boulot ! »

Même s’il souriait, et qu’il avait l’air de bonne humeur, Fili n’était pas dupe. Quelque chose avait du se passer cette nuit pour que Balin soit aussi remonté. Pas contre eux, cela dit, ou alors pas directement. Peut-être que les affaires avaient été mauvaises, ou qu’on lui avait fait des remarques. Les hommes sont mesquins, moqueurs, méprisants et méprisables. Ils attachent beaucoup trop d’importance aux apparences. Oncle Thorïn l’avait souvent répété, et Fili s’en souvenait très bien. Il se souvenait aussi de ce qu’il pensait des elfes, mais ça, il ne valait mieux pas le dire trop fort. 

Les caisses étaient lourdes. Kili eut envie de se plaindre, mais ne le fit pas, sentant le regard perçant de Balin derrière lui, qui aidait à plier bagage aussi. Le jeune nain commençait à peiner, quand une pensée lui frappa l’esprit. C’est toujours un peu l’effet que ça lui fait, il faut avouer. Si les caisses étaient si lourdes… C’est qu’ils n’avaient que très peu vendu, au final. Pourtant, ce n’était pas l’impression qu’il avait eu la veille, quand il avait rendu visite aux marchands et artisans nains de la cohorte. Ou alors… ils avaient racheté quelque chose aux hommes. Kili était perplexe. C’était beaucoup trop de réflexion pour sa pauvre cervelle nanesque ! Autant qu’il se concentre sur sa tâche, de toute façon, parce que Balin ne leur dirait rien, même s’ils insistaient grossièrement. Fili n’avait pas l’air curieux, d’ailleurs, ce qui étonna Kili. D’habitude, c’était son grand frère qui remarquait ce genre de choses en premier. Ce n’était pas une flèche, mais il avait quand même un esprit plus vif que le sien. Mais la seule chose à laquelle pensait cet esprit en question, c’était à chanter. Oh, Kili n’allait pas lui jeter la première pierre, ça mettrait un peu d’ambiance ! 

« Au fond d'la forge, frappe fort le fer,  
Frappe le jusqu'à ce que ton coeur explose  
La Montagne veille, s'enfonce dans la terre  
Sois en fier et frappe plus fort encore !

Frappe le fer, le fer encore chaud  
Bats-le bats-le bien, il te servira  
Frappe le fer, le fer qui durcit  
Bats cette lame qui te sauv'ra la vie !

Frappe ! Frappe ! Frappe ! Frappe !

Bats en rythme le fer des Nains  
Le meilleur fer qui existe sous la terre !  
Marteau, enclume, s’épousent et se joignent  
Pour forger un nouveau chef d'œuvre de métal !

Frappe le fer, le fer de ta hache,  
Mets-y ta fierté, toute ta volonté  
Fer qui r'froidit, fer qu'on aiguise  
Cette lame est bien plus qu'un objet ! »

C’était bien évidemment une chanson destinée à encourager les forgerons, mais c’était la première à laquelle Fili avait pensé. Les autres étaient un peu trop calmes pour l’occasion, de toute façon, et il avait trop bu la veille pour fredonner une chanson à boire. Attirés par le chœur de nains improvisé, les villageois s’approchèrent un peu plus, regardant la scène comme s’il s’agissait d’une pièce de théâtre. Fili ne s’en formalisait pas, pas plus que Kili, qui chantait désormais à tue-tête avec lui et le reste des nains de la cohorte. Même Balin battait la mesure ! A la mine, tout le monde connaissait cet air. C’était juste dommage que Bofur soit absent. Il avait fait un accompagnement sublime à la flûte. 

Mais c’était sans compter sur la maladresse de l’un des nains et la curiosité des enfants des hommes. Une petite fille s’était un peu trop approchée, et celui-ci lui donna un coup alors qu’il chargeait les caisses sur le chariot. Elle tomba violemment à la renverse, poussant un cri qui mit immédiatement fin aux chants nanesques. Kili posa ce qu’il portait et aida la jeune fille à se remettre debout. A côté d’elle, le nain responsable s’excusa platement. De nombreux villageois se précipitèrent pour lui porter assistance, mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Ce qui n’empêcha pourtant pas la foule de se mettre à murmurer. 

« Faites un peu attention à ce vous faites ! »

« Tu as vu comment ils sont grossiers… ! » 

« Il aurait pu lui faire très mal ! Ils ne sont pas conscients de leur force… » 

Kili jeta un coup d’œil à Balin, qui n’avait pas l’air de vouloir répondre à la méfiance ignorante des hommes. Il haussa donc les épaules, et s’apprêta à reprendre le travail, imité presque immédiatement par le nain maladroit. Du moins, ce dernier l’aurait bien fait, si deux adolescents n’étaient pas venus le bousculer. Ils avaient seize ou dix-sept ans, pas plus, mais toisaient le nain comme s’il s’agissait d’un vulgaire insecte. 

« Hé sale nain, tu pourrais t’excuser, non !? » 

« Il l’a fait, crâne de piaf !  Tu planes tellement haut que t’as pas du entendre ! » 

La diplomatie n’était pas le fort des nains, ça n’avait rien de nouveau, mais Kili était particulièrement mauvais dans ce domaine, a fortiori quand il est furieux. De quel droit ces jeunes idiots insultaient l’un des leurs ? Fili lança un regard appuyé à son petit frère, comme pour lui signifier qu’il venait peut-être de faire une bêtise. Cela dit, vu la réponse silencieuse de Kili, ce dernier pensait qu’il était dans son bon droit. Quant au nain maladroit, le premier concerné, il s’était rapidement mis en retrait, visiblement plus timide que la moyenne. Kili trouva ça un peu étrange, mais ne s’en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Surtout quand il remarqua que l’un des jeunes hommes devant lui tenait un couteau. 

« Lâche-ça, gamin, tu vas te couper ! » lui lança-t-il. 

Le jeune villageois rougit de colère, et brandit son arme avec violence. Il allait l’abattre sur Kili qui l’attendait de pied ferme, quand il fut stoppé, à la fois par la gauche et la droite. D’un côté, Fili, qui avait accouru pour protéger son petit frère, et de l’autre… Le nain maladroit, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Tous les deux avaient une courte épée naine à la main, et menaçaient de lui trancher le pied ou la main, au choix. Sur le coup, Kili se sentit un peu idiot. Ce n’est que quand Balin prit la parole qu’il sut qu’il l’était définitivement. 

« Posez ça tout de suite ! Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes ici ! Et rangez vos épées, bande de fous furieux ! » 

Fili et le mystérieux nain rengainèrent leurs lames, conformément à ce que leur avait dit Balin. Cependant, ils ne quittaient pas les deux villageois des yeux : vu leur taille, ils étaient à la hauteur parfaite pour les émasculer avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de réagir. Quant à Kili, il était resté totalement immobile, le visage figé dans une expression ahurie. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait, là ? 

« Calmez-vous, villageois ! Ce nain-là est un crétin fini, mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça… Je suis certain que Kona n’avait pas pensé à mal et que ses excuses sont sincères. » 

A ces mots, Kili et Fili regardèrent le nain nommé Kona, les yeux écarquillés. Puis ils les tournèrent vers Balin, avant de se regarder entre eux. Ils avaient du mal à intégrer ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Kili se pencha alors vers son frère, et lui murmura : 

« Dis Fili, Kona, c’est pas un prénom féminin ? » 

Fili hocha la tête lentement, un air ahuri toujours peint sur son visage. Abasourdis, les deux frères s’éloignèrent alors un peu, et repartirent travailler sans rien ajouter de plus. Heureusement, Balin ne trouva rien à redire à cela, pas plus que les villageois qu’il avait réussi à apaiser. 

C’était étrange. D’habitude, les femmes-nains ne sortent quasiment pas de sous la Montagne. Elles avaient pourtant les mêmes métiers que les hommes-nains, tout simplement parce qu’elles avaient la même force physique qu’eux. Il n’y avait aucune raison valable pour qu’on les empêche d’aller miner ou forger, même s’il fallait admettre que la plupart d’entre elles préféraient les activités d’intendance. Ce n’est pas aisé de gérer une ville de pierre, surtout quand on fait partie d’un peuple qui affectionne la viande et la bière, denrées qu’il faut nécessairement faire venir de l’extérieur. 

Fili et Kili, sur ce coup-là, se sentirent encore plus idiots que d’habitude. Ils n’avaient tout simplement pas remarqué qu’ils avaient sous les yeux une naine, pas même Kili lorsqu’il avait pris sa défense. Il était à peine moins poilu qu’elle, il fallait avouer. N’importe qui se serait trompé, et il avait fort à parier qu’aucun des villageois ne l’avaient remarqué. Les yeux des nains, plus ou moins exercés à repérer les petits détails qui font qu’un nain est une naine, avaient été complètement inefficaces. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à espérer de ceux des hommes. 

Les nains finirent de plier bagage vers midi, et eurent juste le temps de manger un peu avant de prendre la route. Après ce qu’il s’était passé dans la matinée, Kili et Fili étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, sous la Montagne. Et puis, ils allaient pouvoir aller dans les salles d’entraînement ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu’ils en rêvaient ! Ah et autre bonne nouvelle de la journée : ils avaient rencontré une charmante naine, d’à peu près leur âge ou alors pas beaucoup plus vieille. Ce jour méritait d’être marqué d’une pierre blanche, peu importe la bêtise et l’ignorance des hommes ! Ils chantèrent aussi sur la route du retour, jusqu’à passer les portes de la mine. Elles étaient modestes, loin d’être richement décorées comme celles d’Erebor. Fili savait à quoi elles ressemblaient, ou du moins, à quoi elles avaient ressemblé. C’était dur de s’imaginer ce qu’elles avaient subit pendant tout le temps où la Montagne Solitaire avait été abandonnée à Smaug le Dragon. Fili était tombé une fois sur une gravure dans le bureau de Dori, mise de côté comme un bien précieux. Erebor du temps de sa gloire, à son âge d’or. C’était certain que la mine dans les Montagnes Bleues, ça n’avait rien à voir. Pas de statues gigantesques, pas de grande porte de pierre sculptée. Juste une porte assez large pour laisser passer trois nains, et pas bien haute. Et comme toutes les portes des demeures de nains, invisibles quand elles sont closes. 

Balin les ouvrit, et permit au reste de la cohorte de rejoindre les leurs. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à une grande salle qui leur servait de place centrale, où ils furent accueillis par Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne lui-même. Kili et Fili firent profil bas lorsqu’ils virent que Balin était allé lui parler. Ils se doutaient de ce qu’ils allaient leur dire. Ils étaient trop idiots, et ils ne seraient jamais bons à rien. Kili n’aurait pas du répondre comme ça à ce stupide villageois, même s’il l’avait insulté. Et Fili n’aurait pas du empoigner une épée qui ne lui était pas destinée. Monsieur Balin devait être tout à fait furieux ! Et Thorïn… ce serait pire encore. 

Les deux frères se regardèrent, perplexes et anxieux. La discussion durait plus qu’ils ne l’auraient imaginé… Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien se dire, bon sang ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c’était que le temps qu’ils avaient passé à observer leur oncle et Balin parler, ils en avaient presque oublié Kona. Elle était partie, disparue dans les mines. Si ça se trouve, ils ne la reverraient même plus ! Pas que les nains soient nombreux dans les Montagnes Bleues, mais les femmes-nains avaient un peu tendance à s’évaporer dans la nature. Fili et Kili ignoraient pourquoi elles restaient si souvent entre elles. Et quand elles ne le faisaient pas, elles soutenaient souvent qu’elles étaient bien des hommes-nains… Ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche aisée, d’autant plus qu’il est très impoli pour un nain de mettre en doute la parole d’un autre nain, surtout quand ça concernait quelque chose d’aussi intime. C’était un peu comme de parler de sexualité à un elfe. Ca ne se fait pas. 

Finalement, Thorïn et Balin se mirent à rire, ce qui arracha instantanément Kili et Fili à leurs pensées stériles. Ils s’approchèrent des deux frères, et reprirent une expression neutre, un poil solennelle pour Thorïn. Une vieille habitude de Prince. 

« Vous n’avez pas brillé aujourd’hui. » commença Thorïn. «  Ni hier d’ailleurs, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes prêts à commencer l’entraînement ? » 

Cette fois, pas question d’essayer de répliquer. Thorïn était peut-être plus jeune que Balin, mais il était loin d’être aussi conciliant. Et il détestait au plus haut point qu’on lui coupe la parole, surtout si c’était pour dire des âneries. Kili et Fili avaient le sentiment qu’ils n’arriveraient pas à dire quelque chose d’intelligent, là comme ça. 

« Devenir un bon guerrier demande de la rigueur, de l’honneur, et du courage. Pas que de la force. Et c’est pour ça que vous commencez demain. » continua leur oncle.

Kili et Fili eurent du mal à cacher leur joie. Thorïn avait accepté ! Ca voulait dire que Balin avait émis un avis favorable, alors ? Ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui, totalement synchro.

« Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. Je n’ai pas oublié de mentionner l’incident de ce matin, et encore moins la cuite que vous avez prise hier. Mais nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ça ne faisait pas de vous de mauvais nains. » 

« Au contraire… » reprit Thorïn. «… Kili, tu ne t’es pas laissé démonter, et je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. Quant à toi Fili, tu as fait preuve de discernement en saisissant une épée pour défendre les nôtres, sans pour autant blesser qui que ce soit. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je pense que vous avez définitivement l’étoffe de grands guerriers. » 

Thorïn avait à peine sourit en finissant cette phrase, mais cela n’échappa à aucun des deux frères. Eux, par contre, ne faisaient pas dans la discrétion. Ils laissèrent libre cours à leur joie et leur soulagement, et sautèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils restaient frères, après tout, et personne ne vit rien de bizarre à cela. Balin souriait franchement lui aussi. Il félicita les jeunes nains, avant de prendre congé d’eux : il avait encore de nombreuses choses à régler concernant les affaires de la veille. Kili et Fili avaient désormais quartier libre et une seule chose s’imposait à leur esprit : faire la fête ! Boire, manger, chanter, danser et en tomber d’épuisement ! L’entraînement ne commençait que demain, non ? Thorïn leur fit même l’honneur et le plaisir de se joindre à eux, bien qu’il restât somme toute assez raisonnable. Pour un nain. 

C’est encore une fois remplis de bière, ivres morts, que Kili et Fili rejoignirent leur chambre. Même maintenant, ils continuaient à avoir la même, bien qu’ils aient un lit chacun. Le cadet alla s’effondrer dans le sien, encore tout habillé, ricanant bêtement. Quant à Fili, l’aîné, il essaya quand même de retirer sa chemise avant de dormir, et abandonna rapidement. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux plongés dans la pierre du plafond, il s’était mis à penser à Kona. Il l’avait regardé dans les yeux, et n’avait pourtant rien remarqué. Peut-être était-ce un homme-nain, comme Kili et lui, mais avec des parents un peu trop facétieux ? Ca semblait peu probable. Fili décida de ne plus y penser, et dormit comme une pierre ce soir-là. 

Kili, quant à lui, se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit, songeant lui aussi à Kona. Il l’avait sauvée, d’une certaine manière, non ? Même si ce n’était pas grand-chose, ça pouvait jouer… Peut-être qu’il devrait essayer de la retrouver ? Tenter sa chance ? Après tout, qui ne tente rien n’a rien… !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson m'a été inspirée par Rauta, de Korpiklaani.


	4. Flèches et Lames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expédition dans les tunnels inexplorés des Montagnes Bleues !

C’est dur. Ca fait mal. Ca fatigue. Tant et si bien, qu’on a l’impression de mourir. Mais au final, on se sent beaucoup mieux après. Et oui, Kili et Fili avaient rapidement compris que se battre n’était pas tout à fait comme ils se l’étaient imaginé. Au début, ils avaient apprécié le poids des armes dans leurs mains, la fraîcheur du métal sur leur peau, mais ensuite… Ils s’étaient rendu compte que les épées étaient trop lourdes pour être maniées très longtemps. Ou plutôt, qu’ils n’étaient pas encore assez forts pour ça. Oh, ils n’allaient pas abandonner. Jamais. Ils restaient des nains, des vrais : têtus, déterminés jusqu’à l’obstination la plus crasse. Ils s’entraînaient sans relâche, d’autant plus que des rumeurs se répandaient à propos de gobelins courant dans les grottes naturelles des Montagnes Bleues, tout près des nouveaux tunnels creusés par les leurs. Les soldats aguerris avaient déjà commencé le nettoyage, et il tardait pour Kili et Fili d’aider à cette besogne que d’aucuns jugeraient ingrate. Pour eux, c’était un honneur. 

Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : ils n’étaient pas encore prêts, malgré les années à manier l’épée, l’arc et la hache. Le plus difficile était déjà passé : les courbatures des débuts étaient presque oubliées et les mains des deux frères s’étaient couvertes d’une épaisse couche de peau calleuse. Maintenant, ils n’étaient plus frustrés de ne pas arriver à se battre. Ils étaient frustrés de ne pas s’améliorer plus vite. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais ce n’était pas de celles que l’on peut acquérir en un claquement de doigts. Ils n’étaient pas mauvais pourtant, loin de là. Il leur manquait simplement une bonne dose d’expérience. 

« Hé, les deux là ! On va avoir besoin de vous ! » 

Kili et Fili se retournèrent comme un seul nain. Ce fut sans surprise qu’ils croisèrent le regard du nain le plus grand et le plus costaud de la mine : Dwalin était un géant parmi eux, un grand guerrier, couvert de cicatrices dessus son crâne chauve et tatoué. Pas non plus l’un des plus amical, cela dit, mais ça, c’était gravé sur son visage. Sans attendre, les deux frères s’avancèrent vers Dwalin, se demandant s’ils allaient vraiment pouvoir montrer leurs talents sur des cibles vivantes. 

« Suivez-moi. » 

Dwalin les emmena dans une salle à part, où étaient réunis d’autres nains qu’ils savaient être des guerriers. La plupart n’étaient pas très connus dans la mine, mais on apprend très jeune à reconnaître un combattant d’un artisan ou un mineur, quand on vit sous la Montagne. Ca sentait bon la baston tout ça ! Kili avait bien du mal à cacher son excitation. Il trépignait, ne tenait plus en place. A côté de lui, Fili semblait bien plus calme, mais son petit frère savait que ce n’était que parce qu’il cachait mieux sa joie que lui. Cela dit, il souriait presque autant que son frère. Enfin ! Le moment était enfin venu !

Le géant Dwalin alla se poster près d’un mur, face à une petite vingtaine de nains armés jusqu’aux dents. En jetant un coup d’œil aux alentours, les deux frères furent flattés d’être au beau milieu d’une telle assemblée. Ils étaient les plus jeunes, sans aucun doute : il suffisait de regarder la longueur des barbes et la magnificence des tresses des nains qui les entouraient pour le deviner. Ni Kili ni Fili n’avaient de coiffes aussi sophistiquées - à vrai dire, ils n’avaient même pas de natte ! - et leurs barbes étaient encore bien légères. Bref, ils passaient sûrement pour des gamins aux yeux des autres nains. Tant pis. Dwalin frappa contre le mur avec le pommeau de sa hache, attirant ainsi l’attention de l’assemblée. Il n’était pas du genre à parler dans le vide. 

« Des hordes de gobelins ont été signalées près des tunnels nord-est du troisième pont. Nos éclaireurs ignorent si la ruche est loin ou non, ni même s’il n’y en a qu’une : restez sur vos gardes. Les gobelins se cachent dans les grottes naturelles : on va y aller par groupe de deux ou trois. Si jamais vous tombez sur une ruche, rebroussez chemin. Morts, vous êtes inutiles. Questions ? »

Il n’y en avait jamais, surtout pas avec Dwalin. Oh bien sûr, en réalité il y en avait, ne serait-ce que dans la petite tête de Kili, qui se demandait s’il allait pouvoir y aller avec son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux inexpérimentés : ce serait logique qu’on les sépare pour les associer chacun à un nain aguerri. Cela dit, il était le plus jeune, et il n’avait pas envie qu’on le remarque, du moins, pas à cause d’une question aussi impertinente et stupide. Il n’allait de toute façon pas tarder à avoir la réponse. Dwalin était en train d’annoncer les groupes. 

« …Elrak, Torok et Dorn ! Karbar, Anad et Glor ! Volkgrim, Stardal, vous irez à deux, ça ira. Et Kili, Fili, venez avec moi. » 

Les deux jeunes nains se regardèrent, médusés. Ils avaient bien entendu, là ? Leurs grandes oreilles étaient-elles bien fonctionnelles… ? Ils allaient partir en mission, leur première mission, avec Dwalin ? Monsieur Dwalin ! Les neveux royaux étaient tout de même perplexes. C’était un honneur, pas de doute, mais ils avaient intérêt de se montrer à la hauteur. Dwalin ne leur mettait pas du tout la pression là… ! Kili se mordit la lèvre, visiblement très nerveux. Comme d’habitude, Fili se maîtrisait mieux, mais un œil avisé, comme celui de son petit frère, pouvait déceler les détails qui le trahissaient. Cette main aux articulations blanchies de trop serrer le fourreau de son épée, par exemple ?   
Les nains se regroupèrent aussitôt comme Dwalin l’avait ordonné, pendant que ce dernier rejoignait les guerriers débutants. Ils se tenaient droits, fiers, et ne baissèrent pas les yeux quand Dwalin les jaugea d’un air sévère. Il renifla, jeta un coup d’œil à leurs armes, dubitatif. 

« On va repasser à la forge avant d’y aller. J’parie que tes épées ont besoin d’être affûtées. Et toi Kili, il te faut plus de flèches que ça, si tu comptes chopper un gobelin. » 

Au moins, il ne se faisait pas d’illusions : ça n’allait pas être bien glorieux pour Kili et Fili. Ce n’était que leur première sortie, il n’y avait pas vraiment à espérer des coups d’éclats, surtout quand on savait qu’ils n’étaient pas parmi les plus doués de la mine. La seule chose qu’ils avaient pour eux, c’était peut-être qu’ils couraient plus vite que la moyenne des nains. Pratique, pour fuir. Normal que Dwalin reste à ce point méfiant. 

Kili et Fili le suivèrent sagement et surtout, silencieusement, jusqu’à la forge, où on se chargea de peaufiner leur équipement. On donna à Kili une vingtaine de flèches supplémentaires, et on aiguisa de nouveau leurs lames. Fili rangea ses deux épées courtes dans leur fourreau, pendant que Kili attachait la ceinture à laquelle sa lame était accrochée. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour s’occuper des gobelins à distance, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’allait pas devoir se battre au corps à corps. Dans des cavernes naturelles, c’était même certain. Il allait avoir besoin de plus qu’un arc et de quelques flèches.

« Bon allez ! On n’a pas que ça à faire ! »

Réajustant les attaches de ses haches, Dwalin se dirigea vers le hall principal de la mine, le grand pont qui permettait d’accéder aux salles inférieures. Kili et Fili le suivaient comme les petits d’une cane, obéissants, vaguement intimidés, mais surtout très fiers. Ils passaient près des autres nains, dont certains se retournaient sur leur passage. La plupart connaissaient Dwalin, et quelques uns savaient qui étaient Kili et Fili. Ils restaient les fils de la sœur de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, tout de même ! Oh, il y avait toujours quelques nains qui s’en fichaient royalement, c’est évident, mais Kili faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Fili, quant à lui, était trop anxieux pour se préoccuper de ça. Ils n’avaient pas intérêt à faire les idiots, ou à se prendre une blessure qui aurait pu facilement être évitée. Monsieur Dwalin n’allait pas être tendre avec eux dans ce cas-là, et nul doute que tout serait relayé jusqu’aux royales oreilles de leur oncle. 

Le troisième pont était ainsi nommé parce qu’il constituait le cœur du troisième niveau sous celui qu’on considérait comme celui de la surface, c’est-à-dire le hall principal. Pour l’instant, il n’y avait que la largeur des ponts et quelques décorations typiquement naines qui permettaient de distinguer le hall principal - le premier pont - des autres ponts. Au troisième sous-sol, des tunnels venaient d’être creusés au nord-est, avec comme objectif premier de trouver d’autres filons que ceux déjà découverts. Ils pénétraient profondément dans la Montagne, jusqu’à rejoindre des grottes naturelles, et, plus loin encore, les trous creusés par les gobelins. Le fait qu’on en ait trouvé n’avait rien de surprenant. Ces immondes créatures peuplaient tous les massifs montagneux de la Terre du Milieu, alors pourquoi pas les Montagnes Bleues en seraient-elles préservées ? Les nains étaient depuis longtemps habitués à les repousser, et n’avaient pas peur. Si Kili et Fili étaient inquiets, c’était parce qu’ils pensaient trop à leur performance et à ce que Thorïn en saurait. Ce qu’il penserait d’eux. Les chances de finir bouffé par des gobelins restaient bien minces : il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi s’inquiéter. 

Kili, Fili et leur illustre tuteur Dwalin descendirent jusqu’au troiisème pont, avant de prendre la direction des salles nord-est. Ils marchèrent alors dans les tunnels des nains jusqu’à arriver dans les grottes naturelles. C’était dans cette zone qu’on avait aperçu la vermine des montagnes, et c’est tout naturellement que Dwalin prit les devants. Il était suivi par Kili, armé de son arc, et de Fili qui fermait la marche, ses deux épées dégainées. 

« J’te préviens petit, si tu me claques une flèche dans l’cul, c’est la dernière chose que tu feras d’ta vie. » 

Kili déglutit. 

« Compris, M’sieur Dwalin. »

Fili ne put s’empêcher d’afficher un petit sourire mesquin. Son petit frère avait la trouille de leur chaperon. Ca pouvait se comprendre, ça restait drôle, il fallait le reconnaître. Cependant, le jeune nain blond cessa de ricaner bêtement quand des cris de gobelins se firent entendre. Ils avaient l’air d’être encore loin, mais il ne fallait pas trop s’y fier : les échos dans les cavernes peuvent être traîtres. Fili raffermit sa prise sur ses lames, et suivit précautionneusement son frère, devancé par Dwalin.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir les gobelins leur sauter dessus. Ils étaient apparus comme s’ils avaient jailli de la pierre elle-même, hurlant de leur voix suraiguë, brandissant leurs armes grossières. Leurs épées étaient si mal aiguisées qu’elles tranchaient moins qu’elles ne déchiquetaient, mais le résultat était le même. Dwalin para l’attaque du gobelin qu’il avait devant lui, le repoussant contre la roche. Derrière lui, Kili n’hésita pas un instant. Tout allait si vite, et même s’il avait été surpris, il n’avait pas peur. Il ne se laisserait pas démonter par quelques peaux vertes miteuses. Il décocha une flèche, qui toucha un gobelin à l’épaule. Il avait visé la tête. Bon. Il banda de nouveau son arc, et tenta d’en abattre un autre, qu’il toucha au ventre. Ce dernier s’écroula, mais il était clair qu’il n’était pas encore mort. C’était plus résistant que ça, ces bestioles. Quant à Fili, il s’était avancé, et avait déjà mis hors course deux gobelins, qui gisaient un peu plus loin. 

Ce n’était qu’un petit groupe d’individus : ils n’étaient pas plus de sept, et la configuration des lieux ne leur permettait pas d’encercler les nains. Ces derniers en eurent vite terminé avec eux, même si Kili avait du se résoudre à sortir son épée, et se rendre compte que ce n’était pas spécialement aisé de ranger son arc et dégainer dans le même temps. Cela dit, il n’avait pas été blessé. Du moins, rien de grave. Son armure avait pris quelques coups, mais c’était à ça qu’elle servait, et lui avait une petite entaille au bras. Trois fois rien. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il espérait. Fili s’en était mieux tiré que lui, mais il était plus fort en même temps. Quant à Dwalin… C’était Dwalin. Ce n’était pas une vieille bande de gobelins qui allaient le mettre à terre. 

« Il y en a d’autres. » annonça-t-il après un moment de silence, à écouter les rumeurs des tunnels. 

Dwalin s’avança dans la caverne, uniquement pour pousser un juron. Au-delà du boyau de roche où ils avaient occis leurs premières peaux vertes, Kili et Fili virent une large grotte naturelle, qui se prolongeait par trois autres tunnels. Pas étonnant que leur capitaine se mette à dire des grossièretés. En plus du fait que ce soit dans sa nature. 

« On fait comment ? » questionna Fili. 

« On ne peut pas se séparer… » commença Kili. 

A côté d’eux, visiblement énervé, Dwalin grogna. 

« Non. Pas vous. Moi je peux me débrouiller seul, et je pense que vous aussi. Vous êtes moins empotés que vous en avez l’air. » 

Alors ça, c’était inattendu. Kili et Fili se lancèrent un regard étonné, avant de se tourner vers Dwalin pour hocher la tête. C’était rare que le nain fasse des compliments, alors ceux-ci devaient forcément être sincères. Ce n’était pas le moment idéal pour le remercier, cela dit : les deux frères laissèrent Dwalin leur indiquer où aller. 

Ils s’engouffrèrent dans le tunnel du milieu, pendant que Dwalin disparaissait dans celui de droite. Ils étaient désormais seuls et les gobelins pouvaient débouler à n’importe quel moment. Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils se glissaient sans un bruit entre les pierres, guettant le moindre signe d’une horde gobeline en approche. Kili avait ressorti son arc, et tenait une flèche dans la main, prêt à l’encocher. Fili quant à lui, brandissait toujours ses épées, l’œil vigilant. Ils firent quelques pas dans le tunnel, étouffés par un lourd silence. Il n’y avait bien que le son de leurs bottes cloutées sur la roche qui leur rappelait qu’ils n’étaient pas sourds, mais les vibrations ne parvenaient pourtant pas à briser l’atmosphère pesante qui régnait. Les minutes s’écoulaient lentement, tant et si bien que Kili commença à se détendre, et à avancer plus vite, forçant ainsi son frère à faire de même. Pourtant, Fili avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Rien n’était arrivé depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans ce tunnel, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était désert. Il allait faire la remarque à son petit frère, quand des cris typiques se firent entendre.

« Ils ne sont pas loin ! » chuchota Fili, serrant les poings sur ses épées. 

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu’elles déboulèrent, les peaux vertes. Ils n’étaient que trois gobelins, mais pris par surprise, Kili n’en toucha aucun avant qu’ils ne soient déjà sur lui. Fili passa devant lui, et tua celui qui avait commencé à s’en prendre à son frère. Le brun avait des écorchures sur le visage, et son bras n’allait pas mieux depuis tout à l’heure. Se jetant dans la bataille, Fili laissa au moins le temps à son frère de réagir, ou à défaut, se mettre à l’abri. Le blond n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que ferait Kili, de toute manière. Il avait bien trop à faire avec deux rats de mines puants sur lui. Il sentit soudain le métal mordre sa peau de son flanc, mais la sensation disparut presque aussitôt. Kili n’était pas parti se cacher : il avait sorti son épée, et pendant que Fili tuait le deuxième gobelin, il s’était occupé du troisième qui en avait profité pour prendre le blond à revers.   
Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles furent intenses. De grands éclats de métal, et d’un coup plus rien. Les trois éclaireurs gobelins étaient morts, et les deux frères nains se regardaient, muets, attendant de voir s’il n’y en avait pas plus à venir. Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent, jusqu’à ce que Fili soupire doucement. 

« Ca devrait aller pour le moment. On va continuer à avancer. » 

« Faudrait pouvoir trouver leur ruche. » suggéra Kili. 

« Quoi ? Tu veux tous te les faire ? » répliqua Fili avec un petit sourire. 

« … Crétin ! Mais c’est le but de la mission, non ? » 

Fili secoua la tête. Monsieur Dwalin n’avait parlé que du cas où ils tomberaient par hasard sur la ruche. Enfin, une des ruches. Jamais il ne leur avait dit qu’il leur fallait les chercher. Il s’agissait juste de nettoyer quelques vieux tunnels de la présence des gobelins, de les repousser pour les décourager de s’y aventurer de nouveau. Ca ne marcherait que moyennement : décourager un gobelin n’est pas chose aisée. Cependant, ça les tenait à l’écart pour le moment. Un jour viendra où Thraïn commandera à ses nains d’aller détruire cette vermine une fois pour toutes, mais pour l’instant, les nains des Montagnes Bleues étaient encore trop peu nombreux. 

Les frères reprirent leur marche, avançant prudemment dans les boyaux de roche, jusqu’à ce de nouveau, de grands cris gobelins se firent entendre. Pourtant, cette fois, il n’y eut aucune peau verte qui surgit au coin d’un tunnel. Les gobelins semblaient encore loin, mais Fili avait le sentiment que cette fois, il n’y en aurait pas que trois. Kili s’avança, mais son frère le retint par le bras. 

« Fait attention. Ce ne sont pas des éclaireurs, ça. » lui murmura Fili. 

Kili hocha la tête, mais continua d’avancer. Ils devaient au moins avoir un aperçu des gobelins avant de rebrousser chemin. D’ailleurs, cette idée n’effleura même pas l’esprit de Kili. Son frère prit la tête de la marche, et au bout de quelques secondes, se tourna vers son petit frère, un doigt sur la bouche. D’un coup d’œil, il lui désigna sa gauche, pour l’instant invisible aux yeux de Kili resté trop en arrière. Il s’approcha, contournant le rocher qui lui bouchait la vue. Le mur de roche derrière Fili s’ouvrait brutalement, à côté de lui. Sur la gauche, Kili pouvait voir une immense salle remplie de gobelins, un peu en contrebas. Il lança un regard à son frère, qui comprit immédiatement, et hocha la tête. Ils avaient trouvé une ruche.

C’était tentant de foncer tête baissée, d’autant plus que c’était bien le genre de Kili, mais le regard de Fili suffit à l’en dissuader. Descendre dans la fosse, c’était bien la pire idée qu’ait eu le brun aujourd’hui, tellement que même lui finit par être d’accord avec Fili. Doucement, sans un bruit, ils rebroussèrent chemin : ils ne parlèrent pas avant d’être dans la grande salle aux quatre entrées, où ils avaient laissé Dwalin un peu plus tôt. D’ailleurs, il n’y avait toujours aucune trace de lui. Oh, les frères ne s’inquiétaient pas pour le guerrier : ce n’était pas quelques gobelins qui allaient avoir raison de lui. 

« Faut qu’on porte la nouvelle aux éclaireurs ! » murmura Kili, visiblement tout excité. 

« Pourquoi !? C’est pas plutôt nous qui avons eu le rôle des éclaireurs, là ? C’est stupide. Autant l’annoncer directement à Monsieur Dwalin. C’est lui qui s’occupe de toute l’opération. » répliqua Fili, perplexe. 

Ce serait dommage de donner à d’autres l’occasion de s’attribuer tout le mérite, en plus. Tous les nains n’étaient pas honnêtes, loin de là. Et les frères avaient vraiment besoin d’un peu de reconnaissance. C’était leur première mission, et ils revenaient à peine blessés, apportant avec eux la localisation précise d’une ruche gobeline. Ca ne devait pas être la seule, ni même la plus importante, mais c’était déjà ça ! Fili espérait que ça suffirait à faire bonne impression, et Kili le soutenait totalement, maintenant qu’il avait compris où son frère voulait en venir. Sur son visage s’afficha un sourire narquois, alors qu’ils rentraient discrètement jusqu’au troisième pont. 

Ils furent à peine étonnés d’y retrouver Dwalin, au beau milieu d’autres guerriers nains. Tous étaient partis dans les tunnels chasser la vermine, mais tout le monde n’était pas encore revenu. En voyant les neveux royaux s’approcher, Dwalin vint à leur rencontre. Kili était visiblement le plus amoché de tous : ça lui apprendra à vouloir jouer avec des flèches… 

« Tout s’est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet pour le brun. 

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête : « Pas d’soucis, M’sieur Dwalin ! »

« On a de bonnes nouvelles » ajouta Fili. « On pense avoir trouvé une de leurs ruches. » 

« Vraiment ? » Dwalin semblait perplexe.

« Oui ! Il suffit juste de prendre le tunnel du milieu au niveau de la grande cavité où on s’est séparés tout à l’heure. Marchez quelques minutes et vous ne pourrez pas la louper ! » expliqua Kili, enthousiaste malgré ses blessures. 

« Je verrais. Combien étaient-ils ? » 

Fili haussa les épaules. « Au moins cent cinquante. Sûrement plus. » 

« Un roi ? » 

Cette fois, le blond secoua la tête. « Pas d’après ce qu’on a vu. » 

« Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Emmène ton frère voir un médecin avant que son bras ne tombe. » répliqua Dwalin, provoquant l’hilarité des nains à portée d’oreille.   
Fili sourit poliment en retour, et s’éloigna rapidement, suivi de près par son frère. Kili ne le montrait pas, mais son bras commençait vraiment à lui faire mal, et il savait qu’il aurait besoin d’un peu de temps avant de pouvoir être de nouveau appelé à patrouiller dans les tunnels. Ce sont les risques du métier ! 

« T’es sûr que ça va Kili ? » 

Le brun hocha la tête. Inutile d’inquiéter son frère plus que ça. 

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures ! Et puis, tu es blessé aussi. » 

« Moi… !? Non. J’ai failli l’être, mais t’es intervenu juste avant. Merci. » 

Kili lança un large sourire à son grand frère, plein de reconnaissance et de sincérité. Il n’avait fait que ce qu’il devait faire, rien de plus. Ces remerciements le touchaient énormément, cela dit. Tant et si bien que cela du se voir sur son visage : Fili sourit lui aussi, rougissant légèrement. 

« Bon allez, faut que t’ailles soigner ça ! » lança-t-il, soudainement gêné. 

Il reprit sa marche, Kili à ses côtés. Le brun se demandait bien ce qu’il se passait : Fili n’était pas comme ça d’habitude. Du moins, pas tant qu’on ne parlait pas de Kona. Ils ne l’avaient pas revue depuis l’incident au village humain, il y a des années de cela. Peut-être avait-elle voyagé, s’était-elle trouvé un mari, plus âgé qu’eux, et plus fort aussi. Kili y songeait souvent, mais Fili donnait l’impression que ce sujet de conversation l’agaçait. Avec le temps, ils n’en avaient plus parlé. Ils avaient bien le temps pour ça, les naines et tout, de toute façon : ils étaient encore jeunes ! 

Fili laissa son frère auprès des nains chargés de le soigner, et rentra directement chez lui. Il avait fait creuser une chambre près du premier pont, le niveau réservé à l’élite du clan. Après tout, autant en profiter, car il en faisait partie d’office : il était le fils de la sœur de Thorïn fils de Thraïn ! Il avait pensé qu’avoir son propre chez lui, son lit, sa cuisine, sa salle de bains permettrait de faire taire son esprit trop occupé à vagabonder. Depuis longtemps déjà, il nourrissait des pensées que d’aucuns considéreraient honteuses vis-à-vis de son petit frère. S’en éloigner un peu ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais Kili s’obstinait à le suivre partout. Il avait même fait construire, ou plutôt creuser, ses appartements juste à côté de ceux de son grand frère. Et finalement, ils continuaient d’être inséparables. Ce n’était pas désagréable, loin de là. Pour Fili… C’était même un peu trop agréable. Enfin ! Au moins ne se réveillait-il plus à côté de son frère, empli de désir pour lui, et pas du désir qui passe inaperçu. Heureusement, Fili avait toujours réussi à trouver des excuses pour se justifier, tout en sachant que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. 

Cela dit, ce soir-là, Kili revint en premier chez son frère. Il avait le bras en écharpe, et un cataplasme sur la joue, mais à part ça, il avait l’air plutôt en forme. Fili lui sourit, le salua, et lui offrit de quoi boire et manger, comme à son habitude. Ce n’était pas rare que les frères mangent ensemble. L’un chez l’autre, et vice versa. Cette soirée ne faisait donc pas exception, bien que Fili se sente encore plus troublé que d’habitude. Peut-être parce que Kili avait été plus amoché que lui. Peut-être parce qu’il l’avait sauvé, et que c’était loin d’être la dernière fois, vu la voie qu’ils avaient choisi. La bière coula à flot ce soir-là, et c’est donc avec les yeux un peu dans le vague qu’ils accueillèrent leur oncle qui leur faisait une petite visite surprise. 

« Oncle Thorïn ! » s’écria Fili. 

« Venez boire avec nous ! » ajouta Kili, rieur. 

« Avec plaisir. » Thorïn s’assit, prit une choppe, et sourit à ses neveux. « La rumeur court que vous avez trouvé une des ruches gobelines qui nous empoisonnent les tunnels nord-est… » 

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête de façon si synchrone qu’on aurait pu facilement les prendre pour des jumeaux. Cela fit sourire Thorïn de façon un peu plus franche.   
« Pas mal, pour une première sortie. Continuez comme ça. » 

Fili et Kili n’auraient pas pu être plus heureux qu’en ce jour, où ils avaient les félicitations très spéciales de leur oncle. Ils ne le voyaient pas si souvent que ça, et même là, il ne resta que le temps de boire sa pinte, avant de s’éclipser. Il restait un Prince, donc fichtrement occupé. Et cela ne rendait sa petite visite surprise que plus gratifiante encore. Une fois qu’il fut parti, Kili prit Fili dans ses bras - enfin dans son bras - et en sauta de joie. Ils avaient tellement eu peur de décevoir leur oncle… Et ce dernier avouait à demi-mot qu’il était fier d’eux ! On ne pouvait rêver m- 

Kili se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Son frère avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans la folie du moment. Ils étaient encore là, scotchés l’un à l’autre, jusqu’à ce que le brun reprenne ses esprits. Fili venait-il vraiment de l’embrasser, là ? Avait-il réellement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Brusquement, le brun se dégagea de l’étreinte de son frère, et le regarda dans les yeux : ce dernier avait l’air complètement paniqué. Il détourna le regard, et se mit à bredouiller :

« Je… je… désolé… » 

Sans attendre la suite, Kili leva sa main valide, et plongea son regard perçant dans celui de Fili. 

« Plus. Jamais. Je suis ton frère. Ton frère, ok ? Me prends pas pour une naine. » 

C’était d’autant plus effrayant pour Fili que Kili était rarement aussi grave et sérieux. Mais là, il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi plaisanter. 

« Je ne dirais rien. » continua-t-il. « Pas un mot. Oublie ça. » 

Et sans rien dire de plus, il quitta les appartements de Fili, le pas lourd de ses bottes résonnant sur la pierre.


	5. Le Silence qui Résonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des coups, des larmes et une surprise.

Il s’écroula. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Kili était parti si brutalement, sans un mot de réconfort, sans rien… Mais Fili était-il vraiment en mesure d’en demander plus ? Pouvait-il en vouloir à son frère ? Pas vraiment, non. Il savait que c’était lui qui était en tort, lui qui n’était pas normal, lui qui avait fait ce qu’il ne fallait pas. Il avait franchi la limite, et montré, bien malgré lui, qu’il n’était pas le grand frère parfait. Fier, il ravala ses larmes, aussi amères fussent-elles, et alla s’étendre dans son lit. Il enfouit profondément son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant ses cris, se dissimulant lui-même ses pleurs. Il espérait seulement que son voisin, son frère, n’entendrait rien, tout en sentant au fond de lui qu’il ne voulait qu’une chose : qu’il revienne, qu’il le console, qu’il le prenne dans ses bras, comme avant. Mais désormais, tout était brisé. 

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant pour Fili et Kili. Ils continuaient de se voir, forcément, mais c’est comme si quelque chose s’était cassé. Il y avait toujours un malaise, un grain de sable, un silence plus long que d’ordinaire. Leurs regards n’étaient plus complices, mais gênés. Leurs rires s’essoufflaient plus vite. Leurs discussions finissaient inlassablement par se tarir. Fili avait toujours peur que Kili pense qu’il lui fasse des avances, et se retenait, même quand il s’agissait de plaisanter. Kili n’abordait plus certains sujets, et ne riait plus de la même façon aux blagues des autres nains. Bref, quelque chose avait changé. 

Et ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l’atmosphère était devenue très tendue entre les deux frères. Kili s’était même clairement éloigné de Fili, alors que ce dernier faisait des efforts pour ne pas embarrasser son cadet. C’en était trop pour le blond, qui se décida à aller voir son petit frère, et tenter de renouer le dialogue. Il sauta sur l’occasion alors que le brun revenait juste d’un saut chez l’épicier pour refaire le plein de son garde-manger. 

« Hé… Kili… » 

Ce dernier s’arrêta tout net, lançant un regard incrédule à son frère. A vrai dire, il ne l’avait pas vu arriver. 

« … Oui ? » 

Kili avait l’air un peu gêné, et aurait sûrement prétexté une urgence pour s’esquiver, si seulement ce n’était pas son grand frère en face de lui. 

« Il faut qu’on parle. » 

L’air sérieux de Fili prouvait qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Du coup, son petit frère ne pouvait décemment pas s’échapper, pas aussi facilement. Il hocha la tête avec une certaine résignation, et soupira avant de demander : 

« Quand ça ? Là je vais être un peu occupé. » 

Il observa le sourcil gauche de Fili se soulever discrètement. Son grand frère avait tenté de garder un air neutre, mais Kili avait eu le temps de lire de l’étonnement sur son visage, et dans son regard. On ne dupe pas si facilement quelqu’un qui vous connaît depuis une quarantaine d’années ! Pourquoi Fili pensait-il qu’il ne pouvait pas être occupé ? Depuis quand c’était une surprise ? Après tout, Kili avait beaucoup de choses à faire en journée, comme aller nettoyer les mines des gobelins, passer à la forge pour améliorer ses armes et racheter des flèches, s’entraîner… Mais bien évidemment, ce n’était que des choses qu’il faisait avec Fili, en fait. Récemment, pourtant, le brun commençait à sortir un peu plus sans son frère, se trouvant de plus en plus mal à l’aise en sa présence. Comme en ce moment, en fait. Nerveux, Kili cherchait une sortie. En plein milieu d’un pont mezzanine. 

« Disons… Ce soir ? Ou demain ? » demanda le blond, un peu pris au dépourvu. Cela lui semblait totalement aberrant de devoir prendre un rendez-vous pour voir son petit frère. 

« Ce soir, si tu veux. Je passerai chez toi. » répondit le brun, haussant les épaules. 

Son grand frère avait la désagréable impression que ça lui passait totalement au-dessus. Qu’il n’était plus qu’une chose parmi une longue liste… Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il sourit pourtant, du mieux qu’il put, et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche, avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il la referma donc tristement, alors que Kili le saluait et s’en allait. Ce n’est qu’une fois le brun disparut derrière sa porte que le cerveau de Fili se remit en marche. Il avait tant à lui dire ! 

J’aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. Que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé. J’aimerais ne pas avoir fait ce geste déplacé. Ne pas avoir eu ces pensées. Tu es mon frère. S’il-te-plaît ne pars pas. Ne m’ignore pas. J’ai besoin de toi. Sans toi je ne suis que l’ombre de moi-même. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Redeviens comme avant. Donne-moi tes rires, tes pleurs, tes joies, tes doutes, comme avant. Je n’ai pas fait exprès. Je ne le voulais pas. Je te le jure. Pardonne-moi. Je sais que je t’ai blessé. Je sais que j’ai fait quelque chose que je n’aurais pas du faire. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je t’aime. 

Et pourtant, face à la porte close des appartements de Kili, Fili restait muet, et paralysé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit à l’évidence, et s’en alla lui aussi. Traînant les pieds, il s’était souvenu que s’il voulait recevoir son frère ce soir, il lui faudrait faire quelques courses aussi. Cependant, quand il rentra chez lui, il s’effondra dans son lit, complètement abattu. 

Quelques heures avaient déjà passé quand Kili frappa à la porte, pourtant son frère n’avait pas bougé de là. Fili se sortit difficilement de ses draps, et alla ouvrir. Le brun entra, aussitôt, sentant bien le malaise et la détresse de son grand frère. Cela dit, il ne dit rien, et alla s’asseoir à table, se versant une bière, et faisant de même pour Fili. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, grand frère ? » 

Il osait vraiment demander ? Fili secoua imperceptiblement la tête, et s’assit en face de son frère. La bière n’allait vraiment pas faire long feu, à ce train-là. 

« Je… je suis fatigué, Kili. J’en peux plus de cette ambiance. » 

Incrédule, Kili lança un regard perplexe à Fili, qui se sentit obligé de continuer. C’était si pénible de devoir toujours tout expliquer… !

« Ecoute… Je sais que j’ai fait quelque chose… Je n’aurais pas du… » Il n’arrivait pas à le dire. « …Mais je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous. Tu comprends ? » 

Kili avait les yeux plongés dans sa pinte, même quand il tenta de répondre à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pas comme ça, pas dans cet état-là, pas pour ça. 

« Fili… Mets-toi à ma place. C’est pas si facile. Faire comme si de rien n’était alors que… J’suis toujours en train de me demander quand sera la prochaine fois où tu me sauteras dessus… » 

« Je ne le ferais plus, je t’assure. Je… C’était un accident ! »

« Hmpf, t’en avais envie, non ? » répliqua Kili d’un ton sec. 

Qu’est-ce que Fili pouvait répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu’il en avait eu envie ! Et il en avait toujours envie, d’ailleurs. Mais ça n’excusait rien, il le savait. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est comment faire comprendre à son petit frère que rien de tout cela n’était volontaire. 

« Je n’aurais pas du, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas changer ça. Je voudrais juste qu’on oublie cette histoire, et qu’on redevienne les frères qu’on était… » 

Des frères ? Vraiment ? Kili avait du mal à y croire. Il secoua la tête et lança un regard vindicatif à Fili. 

« Tu te fous de moi… !? »

Abasourdi, le blond ne savait quoi faire, ou dire. Kili en profita, et continua d’enfoncer le clou. 

« Tu crois vraiment qu’on peut rester frères après ça ? Après ce que tu as fait !? » 

Fili baissa les yeux sur la table, tremblant de plus en plus. Soit il allait hurler, soit il fondrait en larmes. Et il se refusait à montrer ses faiblesses, fût-ce à son petit frère. 

« Ce n’est pas normal, Fili ! Tu n’es pas normal ! Nous sommes censés être frères oui, pas… amants ou je ne sais quoi ! Et je te rappelle qu’aucun d’entre nous n’est une fille ! C’est encore pire ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte ? Tu devrais… » 

« LA FERME KILI ! » Fili s’était soudainement levé de table, furieux, et avait balancé sa chope à moitié pleine à travers la pièce. « TU NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN, TU M’ENTENDS !? …Et tu prétends pouvoir me dire quoi faire !? C’est toi qui devrais te mettre à ma place ! Je n’ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de toi ! Parce que oui, tant qu’on y est, oui. Oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Que tu sois mon frère ou non. Oui ça me dégoûte autant que toi, mais je ne peux pas changer ça ! J’ai essayé, mais c’est peine perdue… ! Et tu n’es pas celui à qui ça fait le plus mal… » 

Les tremblements de Fili ne s’étaient pas calmés, loin de là, et face à l’incompréhension la plus totale de Kili, ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher. Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, alors qu’il s’éloignait pour prendre appui sur le mur. 

« Je… » 

Mais c’était déjà trop tard. Il s’effondra, à genoux sur le sol, sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. Kili se leva et alla rejoindre son frère, posant une main qu’il voulait rassurante sur son épaule. 

« Fili… » 

« Laisse-moi ! »

« … Je suis désolé… » 

« Et moi donc ! Fous-moi la paix ! Dégage ! Tu comprends rien ! » 

Mais Kili n’en fit rien, et tenta de relever son frère, qui commençait à se débattre. Dans la confusion, il décocha un coup de poing au brun, dont le nez se mit à saigner. 

« Oh, tu m’emmerdes à la fin ! » murmura ce dernier, alors qu’il rendait son coup à Fili. 

Une violente bagarre entre les deux frères éclata. Bloqué entre le sol et le mur, Fili fut rapidement le plus amoché, alors qu’il cherchait un moyen de reprendre l’avantage. Il repoussa brutalement Kili, qui trébucha contre la table, et en profita pour se remettre debout. Fou de rage et d’autre chose, Fili se jeta sur son frère, et l’attrapa par le col pour l’étaler sur la table. Peu lui importait qu’elle fût déjà remplie d’assiettes, de couverts qui volèrent jusque sur le sol, ou vinrent se planter douloureusement dans le dos de Kili. Ce dernier avait sûrement déjà oublié lequel d’entre eux était le plus fort à la lutte. Après quelques autres coups seulement, le brun suppliait Fili d’arrêter. 

« FILI ! Fili… !!! Arrête !!! S’il-te-plaît !!! »

Abasourdi, le blond suspendit son geste. Le bras levé, poing fermé, comme si le temps lui-même avait stoppé sa course, il contempla un moment son jeune frère sous lui. Son visage était en sang, déjà tuméfié par endroits. Il avait une lèvre éclatée, une arcade ouverte, et dans ses yeux, la plus infinie des tristesses. Le bras de Fili amorça sa chute, son poing s’ouvrit en une main qui vint caresser le visage du brun, doucement, avec toute la délicatesse dont un nain pouvait faire preuve. Il ne dit rien, alors qu’il approcha son visage de celui de son frère. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, pourtant Fili se contenta de poser son front sur le sien. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, avant que le blond ne se décide à se relever, et à laisser Kili partir. Il lui aurait bien proposé de soigner ses plaies, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Kili avait déjà disparu. 

« Fili ? Fili, ça va ? » 

Il ignorait combien de temps s’était passé depuis l’incident, le deuxième, mais il savait qu’il connaissait la voix du Nain qui tambourinait à sa porte. Balin avait toujours été un nain loyal au service de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, leur oncle. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il s’inquiétait pour un des jeunes neveux du prince, mais cette fois, il avait raison de le faire. Fili ne répondit rien, assis par terre, contre son lit. Ses mains étaient endolories et ensanglantées, et ses tresses étaient à moitié défaites, mais ce qui choqua le plus Balin quand il entra et vit Fili sur le sol, c’était l’état de son visage. Une de ses paupières avait tellement gonflée que son œil en était presque fermé, un long filet de sang coulait de son nez, de sa bouche, jusque dans son cou, et une de ses joues devenait déjà bleue. 

« Fili ! »

Balin se précipita sur le neveu de Thorin, vérifiant s’il était toujours conscient. Il l’était, un peu sonné, et amorphe, c’est tout. Il sentit juste qu’on l’allongeait dans son lit, et qu’on venait nettoyer ses plaies.

« Je sais que tu t’es battu avec Kili, il me l’a dit. » 

Fili paniqua. Qu’est-ce que son frère avait bien pu dire à Balin !? Si jamais le secret était éventé… si jamais Oncle était au courant… Ils étaient finis. Ils n’auraient plus qu’à sauter du premier pont jusque dans les fosses des Montagnes Bleues. Le regard terrifié de Fili ne passa pas inaperçu pour Balin, qui fronça les sourcils.

« J’ignore pourquoi vous vous êtes querellés, mais je dois avouer que vous avez tous les deux une sacrée poigne. » Balin tenta un sourire. « Tu lui a mis une belle raclée, je dois dire. A côté de lui, tu as l’air en pleine forme… Et pourtant, on dirait que c’est toi qui va le plus mal. » 

Il n’avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes à Balin pour comprendre ça. Il lui avait simplement suffit d’observer les deux frères, de sonder leurs yeux plutôt que leurs plaies. Il avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas, ces derniers temps, et là il avait la confirmation. Cela dit, tout Balin et malin qu’il était, Fili ne pouvait pas lui parler. Pas de ça. C’était si désespérant ! 

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu’il se passe… ? C’est ton droit. Mais si vous continuez comme ça toi et Kili, ça finira mal. » 

« … J’ai… J’ai fait quelque chose de terrible. » 

C’est tout ce qu’il put dire sur l’instant, et il le regretta immédiatement. Il en avait déjà trop dit, et pas assez toute à la fois. Balin arqua un sourcil, alors qu’il continuait à nettoyer les plaies de Fili. 

« J’ai blessé Kili… Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant… » 

Le blond faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il ravalait ses larmes, concentrait son regard sur le mur adjacent au lit, respirait profondément. Balin l’écoutait attentivement, mais ne voyant aucune suite venir, il poursuivit :

« C’est normal que tu te sentes coupable si tu as fait quelque chose de mal, mais tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est aller de l’avant. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à ton frère, et lui aussi le sait, sinon il ne m’aurait pas envoyé te voir. Quand il sera prêt, il te pardonnera. J’en suis sûr. » 

La main de Fili vint se poser sur ses yeux, bougeant presque indépendamment de la volonté du nain. Cela dit, il ne s’en plaignit pas, car elle camoufla ses pleurs, juste à temps. Attristé, Balin savait pourtant qu’il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu’il faisait déjà. Il finit de soigner les plaies de Fili, et vint le voir plusieurs fois par jour durant les semaines qui suivirent. Il pouvait au moins faire ça, non ? Petit à petit, il vit Fili guérir physiquement, et aller un peu mieux mentalement. Les nains étaient des êtres forts et farouches : Balin se demandait toujours ce qui avait pu mettre le jeune Fili dans un état pareil, mais il devait aussi avouer que ce n’étaient pas ses affaires. Etant d’ordinaire plus bavard, même Kili restait muet face au vieux nain, qui s’était fait une raison. 

Mais la vie devait continuer. Il n’y avait pas d’autre choix. Fili avait doucement repris contact avec Kili, ils allaient de nouveau chasser le gobelin ensemble, essayant tant bien que mal de laisser leur secret de côté. Cela dit, ils avaient du apprendre à se passer l’un de l’autre - ça valait surtout pour Fili - et ils n’étaient plus sans cesse fourrés ensemble comme auparavant. Fili y songeait alors qu’il rinçait ses cheveux, plongé dans un grand bain bien chaud. La plupart des grandes gens pensent que les nains ne se lavent jamais, mais c’est faux, bien évidemment ! Sinon comment pourraient-ils avoir des barbes aussi soyeuses ? Et des cheveux aussi bien tressés ? Ces rumeurs doivent sûrement être dues au fait qu’on ne voit des nains que lorsqu’ils voyagent, mais jetés sur les routes, que vous soyiez nain, homme ou même hobbit, vous êtes sale quoi qu’il arrive. 

Et c’est donc tranquillement allongé dans son bain que Fili fut surpris par de grands coups à la porte. Il se redressa dans la baignoire, trébuchant à moitié, lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Kili. 

« C’est moi Fili ! J’entre ! » disait-il. 

« Mais attends !!! J’suis dans mon bain, abruti ! » grogna Fili en retour, soudainement heureux d’avoir choisi d’avoir une salle de bains à part. 

Ce fut pour le mieux que Kili attende sagement dehors. Il n’était pas rare, avant que Fili ne se laisse aller à embrasser son frère, que ce dernier entrât sans demander, pas le moins du monde incommodé par la vue du corps nu du blond. Ils étaient frères après tout… ! Mais certaines choses avaient effectivement changé, et Fili n’était pas mécontent que Kili apprenne à lui laisser sa petite intimité. Ca pouvait vite être gênant, autrement. Fili s’habilla rapidement, sans avoir le temps de refaire ses tresses. Il se présenta donc à son petit frère dans une tenue légère, rien de plus que des braies surmontées d’une tunique toute simple, rapidement resserrée d’une ceinture de laine, et les cheveux en pagaille. Autant dire qu’il ne se trouvait vraiment pas présentable. 

« Ah Fili ! Hahem ! Approche donc. » 

Ce n’était pas à Fili que Kili avait adressé ces derniers mots, mais à un troisième nain, qu’il avait amené avec lui. Ce dernier s’avança lentement, timidement. Il avait un air familier, bien que Fili n’arrivât pas à mettre un nom sur cette tête. Il l’avait déjà vu, bien sûr, mais où et quand… C’était difficile à dire. Le brun semblait tout content, souriant et joyeux, alors qu’il prit le jeune nain roux par les épaules. 

« Fili, je te présente Kona, ma petite-amie. »


	6. Le Lien Brisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rêve peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences sur la réalité.

« Fili, je te présente Kona, ma petite-amie. » 

Kili n’aurait pas pu faire plus mal à son grand frère, sauf peut-être en lui enfonçant une épée dans le cœur. L’agonie aurait d’ailleurs été plus courte. Le blond sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement, alors qu’il se prenait le sourire radieux de son frère en plein visage. Il se sentait hurler intérieurement, sa peau se déchirer pour faire sortir un monstre de sang et d’os, mais la première réaction qu’il eut, la seule pour un long moment, fut de rendre son sourire à Kili. Il fallait regarder loin, très loin dans ses yeux pour deviner à quel point Fili avait mal. Si le brun avait les capacités de déchiffrer les émotions de son frère, il n’en avait actuellement pas l’envie. Il était trop heureux d’avoir trouvé une naine qui, apparemment, voulait bien de lui. C’était qu’une naine… ça ne se trouvait pas sous le sabot d’un poney.

Cette dernière n’avait pour l’instant pas bougé, ni même prononcé un mot. Les naines avaient la particularité d’être assez peu nombreuses pour se permettre d’être très difficiles dans le choix de leur époux. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas rare qu’elles attendent longtemps, très longtemps, des dizaines d’années, avant de céder aux avances de celui qu’elles avaient choisi. Le fait que Kili - et Kona elle-même - soient très jeunes était exceptionnel. Ce n’était que parce que son cerveau était court-circuité par un tas d’autres émotions contradictoires que Fili ne faisait pas remarquer à son frère que ‘petite-amie’ était sûrement un bien grand mot. Heureusement, Kona restait une naine. Elle n’allait pas se laisser faire. 

« Ne te méprends pas Kili ! On n’est pas encore ensemble ! Tu as juste passé la première sélection ! » 

Le brun fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé. Fili, malgré sa tristesse, ne put s’empêcher de rire avec Kona. De façon un peu plus féroce, peut-être. Cet abruti l’avait bien cherché. 

« Bon, je vous sers quelque chose ? Le temps que je finisse de m’habiller ? » suggéra Fili. 

Kona sourit innocemment et hocha la tête, alors que Kili la regardait toujours avec perplexité. Avait-elle été sérieuse là ? Après tout, elle pouvait se le permettre : c’est pas comme si ce n’était pas dans la norme du flirt nanesque. Il y avait beaucoup de mystères autour des couples de nains, et de la façon dont ils se formaient. Quasiment personne à l’exception des nains ne savait exactement comment ça se passait. Le sujet étant tabou même entre eux, il n’était pas rare que de jeunes nains soient soudainement totalement désemparés, n’ayant aucun modèle à suivre. Ils restaient secrets et réservés sur ce point, et c’était aussi pour ça que de nombreuses années pouvaient s’écouler avant que l’un ou l’autre ne fasse le premier pas. Heureusement pour Kili, il était plus audacieux et culotté que la plupart des autres nains, et pas désagréable à regarder. Kona s’était donc laissée séduire, mais en réalité, rien n’était encore joué. 

Elle alla s’asseoir à table, imitée par Kili, pendant que Fili posait des chopes devant eux, et ouvrait un tonneau de bière pour l’occasion. Le brun ne le remarqua pas, mais son frère évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard. Il ignorait ce que Kili pourrait y voir, s’il s’y plongeait assez longtemps. Et il ne voulait pas non plus savoir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de craquer totalement. Une fois la bière servie, il se réfugia rapidement dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte aussi vite et doucement qu’il le put, s’appuyant dos contre elle. Puis, abasourdi, il s’affaissa. Il finit par rencontrer le sol, et resta assis un moment. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Venir agiter son bonheur sous son nez… N’avait-il donc aucune considération ? Fili se frotta le visage entre les mains, et retrouvant un peu de courage, se releva, et alla remettre de l’ordre dans sa légère tenue - à laquelle il ajouta d’ailleurs une veste. Il n’avait toujours pas le temps de refaire ses tresses, cela dit, et se contenta d’attacher ses cheveux en arrière. Sa barbe avait bien poussé. Ce serait drôle qu’il se fasse des tresses aussi… Mais il y avait plus urgent ! 

Il revint dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Kona et Kili en train de boire, visiblement en grande conversation. Ils avaient l’air de bien s’entendre, malgré le fait que le brun prenne un peu trop ses désirs pour des réalités. Personne n’est parfait. Cependant, quand Fili réapparut, ils se turent, et lui sourirent poliment. Qu’est-ce que Kili avait raconté à Kona, exactement ? Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de s’asseoir avec eux. 

« Alors, comme ça tu es sa presque-petite-amie, Kona ? Ca fait un moment depuis cet incident au village ! » commença Fili. Il fallait bien faire la conversation. 

« Pendant un moment j’ai même cru que j’avais halluciné ce jour là ! » ajouta Kili, avant que Kona ne puisse répondre elle-même. 

« Tous les nains ne sont pas aussi remarquables que toi, Kili. Et surtout, ne prends pas ça comme un compliment… ! » répondit Kona. « On l’entend à des kilomètres à la ronde, impossible de le louper. Et puis ce serait dommage, vu les gamelles qu’il se ramasse, parfois. » 

Elle rit doucement avec Fili, qui lui était presque reconnaissant de faire de l’humour aux dépens de Kili : il n’avait quasiment pas besoin de se forcer. Il valait mieux qu’il rit, de toute façon, sinon il allait le tuer. 

« Et tu l’as retrouvé comment ? » demanda Fili, se tournant vers Kona. Etrangement, il préférait lui parler à elle plutôt qu’à Kili. 

« Je travaille à l’intendance de la mine. Je m’occupe de faire les réserves de nourriture et un jour, Kili est arrivé en hurlant que c’était un scandale qu’il n’y ait plus aucun tonneau de sa bière préférée… Et il m’a reconnue. » 

« Ca m’étonne à peine de lui… » répliqua Fili. 

« … Vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si je n’étais pas là ? » grogna Kili, encore plus vexé. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Kona et Fili se mettent comme ça sur son dos, même si c’était pour plaisanter. 

Finalement, Kona était une naine assez drôle et intelligente pour que Fili puisse discuter ainsi avec elle, malgré les circonstances. De toute façon, la journée n’en était qu’à sa moitié, et ils avaient tout trois d’autres choses à faire : Kili et Kona ne restèrent pas bien longtemps, heureusement pour les nerfs de Fili, mis à rude épreuve. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé son frère à lui présenter la fille qu’il fréquentait - quelle que fusse la nature de leurs relations - sans même le prévenir avant. L’hypothèse la plus plausible était encore qu’il n’y ait tout simplement pas pensé. Kili n’était pas très fin psychologue, et Fili savait depuis longtemps qu’il n’avait aucun tact. Là, ça atteignait juste des sommets. Il avait envie de le frapper, de le mettre en pièces, mais d’un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Depuis le début, c’était lui qui était en tort, pas l’inverse. 

Fili avait raison : ça n’avait tout simplement pas effleuré l’esprit de Kili que son frère puisse être encore plus blessé, alors qu’on lui tournait allègrement le couteau dans la plaie. Il s’était simplement dit que vu qu’il était avec quelqu’un - ou presque - son frère devait le savoir. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Qui sait comment aurait réagi Fili s’il l’avait appris par ses propres moyens, pendant que Kili s’efforçait de lui cacher la vérité… ? Autant être honnête avec lui. Ca ferait mal sur le coup, et puis après, il pourrait comprendre. Du moins, c’était ce que Kili espérait. 

Il passa la fin de journée à aider Kona avec son travail, même si ce n’était pas le sien, et rentra assez tard chez lui. En passant devant la porte des appartements de Fili, il frappa, mais il n’eut aucune réponse. Il haussa donc les épaules, en se disant que son frère devait s’être absenté. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu’il dorme. Le brun n’avait pas pensé un seul instant que son frère ne voudrait pas le voir. Ils s’étaient violemment disputé il n’y a pas longtemps de ça, mais pour Kili, c’était déjà de l’histoire ancienne. Il gardait toujours ses distances pourtant, par réflexe, pour éviter que Fili ne se remette à le considérer comme autre chose que son frère. Mais de son côté, il n’y avait plus aucune animosité. Les sentiments de Fili devaient forcément être une espèce d’égarement, une phase, quelque chose qui passerait avec le temps… Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. 

Sans même passer par la case salle de bains, Kili s’allongea dans son lit, et se mit à songer à Kona. Elle était si drôle, si gentille, si sympathique… Et loin d’être bête, soit dit en passant ! Elle avait beau se moquer de lui, Kili savait qu’elle restait pleine de tendresse pour lui. Vraiment, elle était parfaite. Alors pourquoi, dans un magnifique rêve plein de tout le romantisme dont pouvait faire preuve un nain, c’était Fili qu’il voyait ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Kili s’éveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, ruisselant de sueur, horrifié à l’idée de ce qu’il venait de rêver. Les images étaient encore vivaces, et restaient comme incrustées dans le fond de ses yeux. 

Kili sentait encore le corps brûlant de Fili contre lui, et ses gémissements résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il voyait encore ses mains plonger dans la magnifique chevelure blonde de son frère, sa crinière majestueuse, alors qu’il se lovait contre lui. Il sentait encore son pouls sous ses lèvres, ses doigts qui se resserraient sur ses hanches alors qu’il le prenait. Il le sentait encore bouger sous lui, les yeux clos, ivre de plaisir, soupirant son nom. Il sentait encore son corps se consumer, son sang bouillonnant, sa chair prête à s’embraser. Et puis, la sensation diffuse d’un orgasme qui n’avait pas eu le temps de venir, et qui était pourtant omniprésent. 

Il agrippa sa chemise au niveau du col, reprenant sa respiration. Ce n’était qu’un rêve ! Et pourtant, il haletait comme si ça s’était réellement passé. Mais non, il était bien seul dans sa chambre, et la scène n’avait existé que dans sa tête. Pourquoi devait-il être un des rares nains à rêver, si c’était pour avoir ce genre d’images !? Kili passa une main dans ses cheveux, essuyant au passage la sueur sur son front. C’est seulement à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte que son désir inconscient avait pris une forme bien physique. Désespéré, il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe, soupira, et décida de se rendormir sans même y toucher. Pas après un rêve comme ça… 

Pourtant, Fili ne pouvait pas être directement incriminé : alors même que Kili rêvait de lui, il était en train de patrouiller dans les tunnels nord, au niveau du quatrième pont. De nouvelles salles devaient être construites dans peu de temps, et Fili faisait partie intégrante de l’équipe d’éclaireurs. Cela faisait quelques temps qu’il lui arrivait de patrouiller seul, puisqu’il avait déjà prouvé depuis longtemps qu’il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans son frère. Cette nuit, c’était encore mieux qu’il soit seul pour dégommer du gobelin. Il fallait vraiment qu’il passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose, sinon il allait exploser. Il avançait donc rageusement dans les galeries, sans même faire attention à dissimuler son avancée. Si un gobelin voulait le trouver, qu’il le fasse ! Et s’ils étaient plusieurs, et qu’il mourrait bêtement sous les coups des peaux vertes, et bien tant pis ! Et ça ferait les pieds à Kili.   
Evidemment, les gobelins n’étaient pas loin. Il lui suffit de quelques minutes pour attirer leur attention, et en avoir trois sur le coin de la figure. Le premier se prit un coup d’épée au visage, tandis qu’un deuxième, dans le même mouvement, se fit ouvrir le ventre. Fili jouait de ses épées jumelles avec habileté, tournoyant - dansant, presque - jusqu’à atteindre le troisième qu’il mit à terre d’un coup de pied. Une fois qu’il eut le dessus, Fili lui planta ses deux lames dans le corps. Ce n’était pourtant pas fini : le premier gobelin n’était pas mort sur le coup, et tenta de l’attaquer en lui sautant dessus par surprise. Il ignorait juste que le nain avait reçu assez de sermons sur ses réflexes pour l’esquiver majestueusement, l’envoyer valdinguer et lui couper un bras au passage. Déséquilibré et désorienté, le gobelin tenta de se remettre debout pour attaquer de nouveau, mais Fili ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir. Il préféra envoyer sa tête rouler. 

Dans le silence qui suivit, on n’entendit que la respiration du jeune nain. Il n’avait pas été blessé, mais tout dans son corps lui rappelait qu’il était vivant : la contraction de ses muscles, ses veines qui pulsaient, son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L’adrénaline était comme une drogue pour lui, compensant tout le reste. Sans ennemi, sans armes dans les mains, Fili se sentait comme un mort qui marche et qui respire. C’était ça dont il avait besoin : se défouler, oublier un instant qu’il se détestait, et retrouver une certaine paix intérieure. C’était ça, ou s’en prendre à nouveau à Kili, et ça, il ne se ne le pardonnerait jamais. 

Les jours avaient beau passer, Fili se souvenait encore de l’état dans lequel il avait mis Kili. Son visage tuméfié, les bandages… tout était uniquement de sa faute. Tout ça parce qu’il n’avait pas réussi à se retenir de le frapper, de lui hurler dessus, et avant ça, de l’aimer. Et bien que Balin lui ait dit que son frère le pardonnerait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il en ferait de même. De toute façon, Kili ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Du moins, il ne l’avait jamais dit clairement. Fili avait bien senti dans sa façon d’être que ça allait un peu mieux, qu’il n’hésitait plus à lui parler, même s’il restait toujours douloureusement circonspect. Par contre, le blond se sentait toujours aussi mal. 

Il rentra tard dans la nuit, allant se coucher directement. Il était épuisé, et espérait avoir un long sommeil sans rêves, ce qui était fort probable. A quelques mètres de là, Kili aurait bien aimé avoir la même chance : le rêve qu’il avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit l’empêchait maintenant de dormir. 

Au bout des quelques heures qu’il passait normalement à dormir, Kili se décida à sortir du lit. Toujours hanté par les images de son rêve, il se prépara et alla voir Kona. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui dirait, mais il se doutait qu’elle trouverait ça stupide, comme d’habitude. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, rirait doucement, et continuerait à travailler, comme si de rien n’était. Elle était un très bon public quand Kili faisait l’idiot, et ne lui en voulait jamais bien longtemps. Même si rien ne s’était concrètement passé entre eux, même si rien n’était joué, et qu’il n’avait jamais passé plus de quelques heures avec elle, Kili se sentait inexorablement happé par elle. Et ce matin-là, il avait terriblement besoin de la voir. Il ne lui raconterait pas son rêve, surtout pas, mais il avait besoin de savoir que la vie continuait, et que rien n’avait changé. Du moins, pour les autres. 

« Kili ! Quelle surprise ! » lança-t-elle en le voyant arriver. 

« Bonjour ! Alors, quoi de neuf !? » répondit Kili avec son plus beau sourire. 

« … Oh pas grand-chose… » Kona s’arrêta, et regarda un moment Kili. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » 

Comment avait-elle su ? Il n’avait encore rien dit et… Elle ne pouvait rien savoir ! Les rêves, c’est personnel, alors s’il n’en parlait pas, personne n’en saurait rien. Mais c’était déjà trop tard. Une ombre était passée sur le visage de Kili, trahissant son trouble. Désormais, Kona savait que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. Le nain eut un petit sourire gêné, et leva les mains en secouant la tête.

« … Ce n’est rien, je t’assure. » 

« Tu es sûr Kili ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi pâle… » 

Kona s’était arrêtée, la plume en suspens au-dessus du livre de comptes. Maintenant qu’elle regardait son prétendant d’un peu plus près, c’est vrai qu’il n’était pas tout à fait comme d’habitude. Il avait le teint cireux, de grands cernes sous les yeux, et c’était comme si quelque chose s’était éteint dans son regard. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques temps, soit rien du tout comparé à la vie que peut avoir un nain, mais elle pouvait déjà lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de se plonger dans les yeux marron foncé, presque rougeoyants de Kili. Elle pouvait aisément y lire ses joies, ses doutes, ses désirs. Au fond de ses prunelles, ses sentiments, ses émotions prenaient vie, et gonflaient, se déployaient, pour venir pour vous percuter en plein cœur. 

Et le seul qui n’était pas au courant de ça, c’était bien le premier concerné. Il haussa les épaules comme s’il pouvait duper Kona, et secoua encore une fois la tête. Finalement, il trouva quoi lui répondre. 

« J’ai juste un peu mal dormi cette nuit, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. » 

C’était quand même loin d’être satisfaisant, mais Kona n’allait pas le forcer à lui parler. Ca n’aurait servi à rien, sauf peut-être à déclencher une dispute. Si Kili voulait s’ouvrir à elle, elle était là, bien sûr, mais tout dépendait de lui. Elle finit par hausser elle aussi les épaules, et continua à vérifier les comptes. Sentant l’atmosphère devenir lourde, Kili lança un compliment, puis une plaisanterie, et ils se remirent à discuter, comme si de rien n’était. C’était de ça dont il avait besoin. 

Pourtant, quand vint le moment d’aller chercher Fili pour aller patrouiller ensemble, Kili était devenu anxieux. Même si Fili n’hésitait plus à défier les gobelins en solo, ça leur arrivait encore d’y aller à deux, entre frères. Les conversations n’étaient plus aussi animées qu’à une certaine époque, mais ça ne gênait plus ni l’un ni l’autre. Jusqu’à ce jour. Kili prit une grande inspiration, et frappa à la porte. Fili ouvrit presque immédiatement : il était déjà prêt. Avait-il attendu que Kili vienne, assis sagement à table ? C’était sûrement le cas, et ça n’en était que plus effrayant. Surpris, le brun regarda son frère dans les yeux, avant de se souvenir que c’était peut-être une mauvaise idée. 

Il baissa instantanément le regard, mais c’était trop tard. Il avait déjà commencé à rougir, en détaillant le visage de son frère. Il le revoyait, déformé par le plaisir, se mordant sensuellement la lèvre, alors qu’il lui faisait des choses inavouables. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, mais il lui semblait tellement vivant, tellement réel… Kili déglutit, devant un Fili perplexe. 

« Kili… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » 

C’était la deuxième fois qu’on lui posait cette question, et la deuxième fois qu’il décidait d’y répondre de façon évasive.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. » Ce n’était pas une réponse. « Et toi ? » 

« … Ca peut aller. Tu m’as un peu pris au dépourvu hier… » 

Fili se gratta nerveusement la tête, la penchant un peu et dévoilant à Kili ce cou qu’il avait déjà embrassé en rêve. A nouveau, le brun détourna le regard, profondément troublé. Il en avait complètement oublié ce que son frère venait de lui dire, en fait, et bredouilla quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible. Il avait juste compris qu’il lui fallait s’excuser, ce qu’il fit. 

« Euh… je… suis désolé… » 

Le blond sourit doucement, en ajustant ses gantelets. Quand il releva la tête, il ouvrit les bras d’un geste naturel et vint prendre Kili dans ses bras. Ce dernier n’eut même pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris. Mais après quelques secondes de stupeur, il s’abandonna dans les bras de Fili, le serrant fort contre son cœur.


	7. Le Lion et le Chiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentative de reconnexion...

Ils allèrent chasser du gobelin ensemble ce soir-là, et pour un court instant, Fili eut l’impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. Comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu cette terrible histoire d’attirance. Etrange revirement pour Kili, et Fili s’interrogeait à ce sujet. Son petit frère refusait de parler, cependant, et à l’instar de Kona, le blond n’allait pas insister. Pour l’instant, s’il pouvait juste profiter d’avoir à nouveau un frère à temps plein, ça lui suffisait amplement. La vie continuait, inexorablement, et ce fut comme si les problèmes s’étaient envolés. Fili faisait de son mieux pour se retenir, et il le faisait très bien. Evidemment, ses sentiments ne s’étaient pas dissipés, bien au contraire. Ils ne faisaient que grandir, encore et encore, se renforçant d’autant plus. Fili rêvait encore de sentir Kili nu contre lui, de caresser tendrement ses cheveux, de poser ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, son cou, son ventre, ses cuisses. Cela dit, il le cachait beaucoup mieux désormais, et ne semblait plus mettre Kili mal à l’aise. Ou plutôt… C’était lui qui se mettait mal à l’aise tout seul, maintenant. Il le regardait, et soudainement détournait le regard en rougissant, sans que Fili ne sache pourquoi. S’il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il l’aurait presque cru amoureux de lui. Mais c’était impossible, n’est-ce pas !?

Et puis, avec le temps, cette impression se dissipa. Fili arrêta d’avoir peur de toucher Kili, et Kili arrêta de rougir devant Fili. Aux yeux de tous, et même d’eux-mêmes, ils étaient redevenus les frères qu’ils avaient toujours été, partageant un lien presque fusionnel. On les voyait souvent déambuler dans les mines, que ce soit sur le chemin de leur patrouille ou de leurs appartements, riant et plaisantant avec insouciance. Ils allaient souvent voir Kona aussi : Fili et elle s’entendaient bien, finalement, et Kili semblait toujours autant lui plaire. Tout n’avait pas été facile pourtant. Au début, Fili ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir jaloux, de vouloir être à la place de Kona, mais au bout du compte, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui reprocher. C’était une honnête femme-nain, sincère, généreuse et drôle : impossible pour lui de la détester ! Avec le temps, la colère et la violence de Fili s’était muée en tendresse et en compréhension. Après tout, si Kili était heureux avec Kona, qui était-il pour se mettre entre eux ? C’est ainsi que les semaines, les mois, les années passèrent. 

Fili aiguisait distraitement ses épées, une chope de bière à portée de main, lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte. C’était étrange, dans le sens où ça faisait maintenant bien longtemps que Kili ne se donnait même plus la peine d’annoncer sa venue. Il se contentait d’entrer, de saluer son frère et de se servir dans le garde-manger. Que l’on frappe ainsi à sa porte était assez… inattendu. Il posa sa lame et se leva pour aller ouvrir, se demandant tout de même de qui il pouvait bien s’agir. Il n’aurait jamais pu deviner, en fait. 

« Kona… !? » 

Il lui ouvrit grand la porte, l’invitant silencieusement à entrer. Jamais elle n’était venue seule auparavant : l’absence de Kili donnait une curieuse impression à Fili. Un peu comme si quelque chose n’allait pas, même si Kona aurait tout à fait pu faire une surprise à Kili, et demander conseil à son grand frère. Cependant, en la voyant s’asseoir lourdement sur le banc, Fili changea d’avis. La naine n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda timidement Fili, se rapprochant pour venir s’asseoir en face d’elle. 

« Je… je sais pas trop… » murmura Kona. 

Sans attendre, Fili lui servit une chope de bière - le minimum à faire dans ces cas-là . Puis il attendit, silencieux, qu’elle veuille enfin parler. C’était pour ça qu’elle était venue non ? Concentré, il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens, jouant distraitement avec sa moustache. Elle devenait assez longue, il ne tarderait pas à la taille. 

« … Ton frère… il est bizarre en ce moment. » finit-elle par dire. 

Le blond leva un sourcil, ne cachant pas son étonnement. De son côté, il n’avait absolument rien remarqué. Kili était toujours le même, pour lui, et ce depuis des années déjà ! 

« Bizarre ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » 

Kona restait vague : elle haussa les épaules, et but une grande lampée de bière. 

« Disons… Qu’il a l’air distrait. Je veux dire, vraiment. Plus que d’habitude. C’est comme si j’étais pas vraiment là. On dirait qu’il s’en fout, en fait. C’est bizarre. » 

Ca, pour sûr ! Kili avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n’était pas du genre à rester indifférent : à quoi bon voir et discuter avec des gens si c’était pour le faire par pur automatisme ? Pour faire plaisir ? Parce que c’était ce qu’il fallait faire ? Se préoccuper des contraintes socio-culturelles pensait n’avait jamais été dans les habitudes de Kili, non. Il se foutait bien de ce que les autres pensaient. Fili l’avait appris à ses dépens, d’ailleurs. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et répondit doucement :

« C’est vrai que ça m’étonne beaucoup, venant de sa part… Quelque chose s’est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Il ne disait pas ça parce que ça lui aurait fait plaisir : ce n’était pas le cas. Depuis des années, tout ce que Fili voulait c’était le bonheur de Kili, même si ça lui faisait mal. Mais sur ce coup, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère se comporterait soudainement de cette façon avec Kona alors qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais engueulés. La naine resta muette quelques temps, les yeux dans le vague. 

« … Non… C’est juste… qu’il me parle moins. Comme s’il s’éloignait. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un peu comme la dernière fois… Il est venu me voir après que j’ai fini de travailler, comme d’habitude, et on a mangé chez lui, mais c’était comme si tout ce que je disais tombait dans le vide, comme s’il ne m’écoutait pas, d’ailleurs je pense qu’il ne m’écoutait pas vraiment, pas plus qu’il avait conscience de me répondre, il le faisait un peu par réflexe, pour entretenir une conversation qui ne nous intéressait pas vraiment, ni l’un ni l’autre, et au bout d’un moment on n’avait plus rien à dire, alors on a mangé en silence, en silence ! J’ai jamais vu Kili silencieux aussi longtemps, alors je me suis rendue compte que dernièrement, ça arrivait assez souvent… On ne se parle plus vraiment. Je me demande même si on s’est jamais vraiment parlé, en fait.» Elle soupira, et sourit sans joie. « A vrai dire, je crois que c’est aussi pour ça que je viens te parler, au moins je sais que tu m’écoutes… Désolée de t’embêter avec ça quand même. C’est pas comme si tu pouvais faire grand-chose. » 

Fili haussa les épaules. La vraie question, c’était ‘pourquoi pas ?’… Il comprenait Kona. Si ça la perturbait à ce point, il fallait bien qu’elle en parle à quelqu’un. Et qui d’autre que le frère de Kili, après tout ? Quelle ironie qu’il soit le seul en mesure de sauver un couple dont la naissance l’avait tant blessé. Au fond de lui, il n’avait pas spécialement envie de le faire, mais ce n’était pas de lui dont il était question, mais de Kili et Kona. Il soupira et finit sa chope d’une traite. 

« C’est rien, je comprends. Je… J’vais essayer de lui parler, Kona. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je le saurais. » 

Du moins, il l’espérait. Elle hocha la tête doucement, visiblement peinée. Mais Fili ne pouvait rien faire de plus, du moins pour l’instant. Et quand bien même… Si Kili restait indifférent, qui pouvait changer ça ? Dans tous les cas, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Kona resta encore un peu, discutant de choses plus triviales avec Fili, histoire d’oublier la douloureuse indifférence de Kili. La naine s’en alla une petite heure plus tard, laissant Fili perplexe. Il avait dit qu’il essaierait de parler à son frère, alors il le ferait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il saurait comment s’y prendre. 

Au final, il n’eut même pas le temps d’y réfléchir. Un peu après, Kili entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Fili sursauta, et faillit renverser le plateau de fromage qu’il portait, alors qu’il allait se mettre à table. Il se mit à rire en voyant son frère, mi-amusé mi-nerveux, et remit du pain à table. 

« Je suppose que tu manges ici ce soir ? C’est une idée ou t’arrives toujours pour les repas !? »

« J’y peux rien si ta bouffe est meilleure que la mienne ! »

Kili rit également, et s’assit. Devant lui la viande grillée fumait encore, à côté de brioches comme seul Fili savait les faire : impossible pour lui de ne pas se jeter dessus ! Il commença à manger avant même que son frère ne revienne, souriant et joyeux. 

« Ca a l’air d’aller, toi ! » lança Fili. Il fallait bien essayer de prendre la température. 

« Ouais ! Et toi ? » 

Son petit frère éclata de rire, tout en continuant de manger, alors que Fili répondait d’un hochement de tête. Il n’y avait pas de doute : pour ce dernier, Kili n’avait pas changé d’un poil. Alors pourquoi Kona se sentait-elle mal à l’aise avec lui désormais ? Peut-être qu’elle était un tantinet paranoïaque, même si depuis le temps que Fili la connaissait, elle avait toujours eu l’air de quelqu’un avec les pieds sur terre. Hmm… Si Kili avait l’air de si bonne humeur, ça n’allait pas être une mince affaire de lui tirer les vers du nez. Déjà que Fili n’aimait pas spécialement ça, il lui faudrait ruser d’autant plus. 

« Alors avec Kona, ça se passe bien ? » 

D’accord, c’était complètement lamentable. Fili avait beau être le plus intelligent des deux frères, ça ne faisait pas non plus de lui un génie. En face de lui, le brun ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Il se contenta de lui lancer un grand sourire et de répondre :

« Ouais ! On s’entend super bien, c’est un peu comme si on était déjà mariés ou presque en fait ! T’es jaloux hein !? » 

Le rire de Kili se fit un peu moins franc alors qu’il se rendait compte - trop tard - de ce qu’il venait de dire. Pas par rapport à Kona, non, mais bien par rapport à Fili. Même si le blond faisait comme si de rien n’était, quelque part, Kili savait que ses sentiments à son égard n’avaient toujours pas changé. Ils n’avaient pas disparus, mais Fili les contrôlait assez bien pour rire à la remarque de son frère. 

« A ce point là ? » répliqua-t-il en entamant sa chope. 

« Evidemment ! » 

Kili ne dit rien de plus. C’était mauvais. Cette conversation n’allait nulle part, et surtout pas dans la direction que Fili aurait voulu qu’elle prenne. Ils mangèrent un temps en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à jouer cartes sur table. 

« Kona est passée tout à l’heure. » annonça-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible. 

« Ah ? » Kili avait l’air sincèrement surpris. « Elle a dit quelque chose ? » 

Fili avait envie de répondre ‘à ton avis ?’ mais ce n’était pas le moment. Pas quand il s’apprêtait à lui dire ce qu’elle lui avait confié. 

« … Elle m’a dit qu’elle était de plus en plus mal à l’aise avec toi. Que tu ne lui prêtais pas assez attention. » 

« Hein ? » 

Le blond avait tout fait pour garder son calme, et annoncer ça sans la moindre trace d’intonation. Pas question de se trahir. Il ne valait mieux pas, de toute façon, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de connaître sa propre opinion. Mais le brun semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre.

« Mais c’est pas vrai ! » répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux. 

Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, Fili pouvait voir que son frère mentait. Il n’était pas très bon, et la seule personne qui y croyait au final, c’était lui-même. Le blond secoua la tête, et continua de manger. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Kili - et encore moins pour Kona - s’il refusait de voir la réalité en face. S’il ne se rendait même pas compte de son comportement, c’était peine perdue d’essayer de le changer. 

« Pourquoi elle t’a dit ça !? » demanda Kili. 

« … Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce qu’elle pensait que c’était le cas, et que je pourrais y faire quelque chose. » 

C’était la réponse la plus honnête et la plus simple que Fili ait pu faire. Il finit sa chope d’un air las, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, Kili. Je veux dire, lui parler vraiment. Savoir pourquoi elle se sent comme ça. Non ? » 

Kili haussa les épaules, visiblement dubitatif. 

« Je vais voir. » répondit-il alors qu’il finissait de mâchonner rageusement un bout de viande. 

Un silence pesant s’installa, uniquement entrecoupé par les bruits des couverts qui dansaient sur la table. Et quand Kili eut terminé son repas et qu’il se soit tourné vers Fili, il lui lança une des propositions des plus surprenantes. 

« … Je pourrais te faire tes tresses demain matin ? » 

Fili haussa un sourcil, incrédule. C’était quoi ça ? 

« Quoi ? Mais je me lève tôt demain, tu seras jamais là à temps… » 

« Hmpf… J’ai qu’à dormir ici alors ! » 

Le blond s’arrêta totalement : ils n’avaient pourtant pas bu autant… ! Kili réalisait-il vraiment ce qu’il était en train de dire ?

« Kili… Il n’y a qu’un lit ici, et c’est le mien. On n’a plus vingt ans tu sais, on peut faire chambre à part. » 

Visiblement vexé, le brun termina sa chope d’une traite. 

« Tu dis ça parce que t’as peur de pas pouvoir te retenir ? Ou parce que tu penses que Kona sera jalouse ? » 

En entendant ça, Fili rougit et se leva brutalement de table. C’était trop là : qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? On aurait presque pu penser que Kili était ivre, sauf qu’il n’avait pas bu assez pour ça. Fili le savait, il le connaissait comme s’il avait grandi avec. Remarque… Kili aurait très bien pu commencer à boire avant de venir chez son frère. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rond en ce moment. 

« Kili, ça suffit. Si toi et Kona avez des soucis, réglez les entre vous ! J’en ai assez… » 

Face à l’expression moins courroucée que lasse de son grand frère, Kili baissa le regard, penaud. Il aurait sûrement préféré que Fili se mette en colère, plutôt qu’il affiche cette mine pleine de déception. Ca lui rappelait à quel point le brun pouvait être stupide, et inutile. D’une voix faible, à peine audible, il demanda alors à son grand frère :

« … Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? Juste ce soir ? S’il-te-plaît. Je… on dormirait ensemble, comme avant… » 

C’était pas du jeu ça. Fili n’aspirait à rien de plus que de retrouver son frère tel qu’il l’avait connu il y a très longtemps. Il ne nourrissait aucune rancœur envers Kona, bien sûr, mais c’était toujours avec une certaine tristesse qu’il songeait qu’il allait devoir partager Kili avec elle, et ce pour le reste de sa longue vie, s’ils décidaient d’officialiser leur union. Et là, il se surprenait à engueuler son petit frère simplement parce qu’il voulait rester un peu avec lui. Même si Fili avait un drôle de pressentiment, il ne pouvait pas ne pas accorder à Kili ce qu’il demandait. Quelle logique y avait-il à refuser quelque chose que lui-même désirait ardemment ? 

« … D’accord. » souffla-t-il finalement. « Et j’espère que tu t’occuperas de mes cheveux mieux que des tiens… ! » 

Fili sourit doucement, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère qui s’était entre temps alourdie. Kili l’imita presque aussitôt, laissa son frère approcher, et poser une main sur son épaule, main qu’il prit doucement dans la sienne. 

Ils dormirent côte à côte ce soir-là, simplement vêtus de braies de lin léger. Fili n’avait pas osé prendre Kili dans ses bras, ignorant comment ce dernier réagirait. Le temps où le brun lui criait dessus en lui rappelant à quel point il n’était pas normal ne semblait pas si lointain, et Fili redoutait une autre dispute. Ils n’avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Le blond s’allongea donc près du mur, laissant à son frère tout le loisir de s’étaler de l’autre côté du lit. Il n’osait même pas le toucher, de peur de briser toutes les barrières qu’il avait eu tant de mal à ériger. Pourtant, elles tinrent bon lorsque Kili se tourna vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Ce dernier s’accrocha à son grand-frère comme s’il craignait qu’il ne lui échappe, sa tête blottie contre sa poitrine. Paniqué, Fili mit un peu de temps à réagir, et à glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun. Ainsi serré contre lui, il ne manquerait pas de remarquer que le cœur de son grand frère battait la chamade, sans parler d’une autre partie de son anatomie, qui bien que tranquille pour l’instant, finirait fatalement par se réveiller. Fili n’aurait pas pu être plus mal à l’aise, alors qu’il avait enfin ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. 

Il eut bien du mal à dormir cette nuit, alors que Kili, comme rasséréné, s’assoupit rapidement. Il était encore profondément endormi quand Fili le poussa gentiment, doucement, et se leva. Il ignorait de quelle veille il s’agissait, mais valait mieux pour lui qu’il ne se rendorme pas, sous peine d’être en retard pour le départ des éclaireurs. Le blond venait de s’extraire avec difficulté du lit quand la quatrième veille sonna dans toute la mine - à l’extérieur, le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Fili pouvait remercier son horloge biologique qui lui permettait de ne pas être en retard, même les nuits où son frère venait à l’improviste. Il avait dit de lui faire ses tresses, mais Fili ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller, alors qu’il dormait aussi paisiblement. Silencieusement, il alla prendre un bain bien chaud : heureusement qu’il y avait toujours de l’eau sur les braises du four !   
Fili avait à peine commencé à se laver les cheveux lorsque Kili entra en trombe dans la salle de bains. Le blond sursauta, et remercia le savon verdâtre qui avait rendue l’eau trouble. D’autant plus qu’apparemment, Kili ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder à cet endroit-là. 

« Kili ! » 

« Ah… Euh pardon… Mais t’aurais du me réveiller ! J’ai paniqué moi ! » s’écria le brun.

« Paniqué… ? » répliqua Fili, haussant un sourcil. 

« Evidemment ! Je me réveille et je suis tout seul… ! Et puis, t’avais pas dit que je pouvais te faire tes tresses ce matin ? » lança-t-il, un peu déçu. 

Face à une telle expression de chien battu, Fili ne put que sourire et soupirer. Son frère n’avait vraiment pas changé. Du moins, en ce qui le concernait. 

« Je ne pouvais pas attendre le dégel non plus… Je les rince et tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Du moment que je suis prêt pour les équipes d’éclaireurs du matin… » 

Kili lui lança un grand sourire, tout content, et s’avança enfin : jusque là il était resté sur le seuil de la porte. Il prit un tabouret, qu’il posa tout près de la baignoire, juste derrière Fili. 

« Tu peux te redresser un peu ? » lui demanda-t-il. 

Le blond s’exécuta, laissant à son frère tout le loisir de tripoter ses cheveux. Entre temps, ce dernier était parti chercher le peigne d’obsidienne, le préféré de Fili, et entreprit de lui démêler la tignasse. Il y avait pas mal de nœuds, sûrement parce qu’il avait beaucoup bougé cette nuit. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient l’habitude de dormir accompagné, et il leur avait fallu un temps pour trouver une position plutôt confortable. Du coup, la crinière de Fili s’était inextricablement emmêlée, et ce n’était pas une mince affaire pour Kili d’en défaire les nœuds sans que ce soit douloureux.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal, hein… » murmura Kili, dénouant les pointes en tenant une grosse poignée de cheveux dans sa main gauche. 

« Non, ça va… De toute façon, même moi je suis obligé de tirer dessus parfois… » répondit Fili d’un ton distrait. 

Son petit frère étouffa un rire, et continua de brosser les cheveux de Fili, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus aucun nœud. Après être allé chercher les perles de métal qui servaient de fermoir, Kili prit les mèches de devant, qu’il attacha sur l’arrière du crâne de son frère. Il fit ensuite deux tresses de chaque côté, qui partaient un peu en arrière, et finit de dégager le visage de Fili en lui faisant deux nattes qui tomberaient droites devant les oreilles. 

« Voilà ! Je pense avoir fini… Tu te débrouilleras avec ta barbe ? » 

« Hein ? » répondit Fili, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir. 

« Ben oui, ta moustache est assez longue pour la tresser, même un peu. »

Fili l’avait déjà remarqué, mais n’avait pas encore osé y faire des nattes : la mode naine était assez impitoyable. Une façon de se coiffer ou d’orner sa barbe pouvait rapidement passer de novateur ou original à simplement ridicule. Et avoir un sens de l’art capillaire tout relatif n’était pas si facilement pardonné dans une mine. Les nains pouvaient être très moqueurs, même entre eux. Mais si Kili disait que ça pouvait bien lui aller… 

« Je verrais… Bon allez ! Il faut que je m’habille moi ! » s’écria-t-il. 

Cette fois, Kili comprit tout de suite le message, tout prosaïque qu’il fut. Il sortit sans un mot, laissant son frère se sécher et s’habiller seul. Pendant ce temps, il fit la vaisselle de la veille et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Tant et si bien que Fili ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer, une fois sorti de la salle de bains, habillé et tressé de partout - même de la moustache :

« Tu te prends pour une épouse parfaite !? »

Les mots l’avaient devancé, et il ne réalisa la portée de ses paroles qu’après coup. Cela dit, ça lui faisait quand même très plaisir, et vu que Kili riait… Il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il allait être en retard sinon. Ils mangèrent, discutant de choses et d’autres sur un ton léger. Kona et ses inquiétudes semblaient bien loin, tout comme les nombreux malaises qu’il y avait eu entre eux, pendant toutes ces années. Fili constatait le changement, finalement, mais il ne savait pas encore s’il devait s’en plaindre.


	8. Une Rose pour Kona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaque chose a une fin.

Fili ne tarda pas à savoir ce qui avait changé chez Kili. Encore une fois, ça lui éclata à la figure alors qu’il n’avait rien demandé. Il ne demandait jamais rien, le pauvre… Après une méchante escarmouche dans les nouveaux tunnels au sud du cinquième pont, il était passé à la forge avec Kili pour qu’on examine ses lames. Elles avaient été sévèrement ébréchées, et il avait peur qu’il faille un peu plus qu’une pierre à aiguiser pour les remettre en état. Le forgeron les garda avec lui, après avoir annoncé à Fili qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir s’en occuper tout de suite. A contrecœur, le blond abandonna ses épées, tandis que son frère rachetait de nouvelles flèches. 

« Ces maudits gobelins vont me le payer… ! » grogna Fili en sortant de la forge. 

« Ah ! Tu dis ça parce qu’ils ont réussi à t’avoir ! Tu devrais pas aller voir si c’est pas trop grave, d’ailleurs ? » demanda Kili, sincèrement inquiet. 

Son grand frère haussa les épaules : il avait l’air plus préoccupé par ses armes que par ses blessures. Ca voulait dire que ce n’était pas grand-chose. Et ce n’était pas faux. A peine quelques égratignures sur les bras, et le ventre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il saignait, mais ça n’était ni profond ni douloureux. Impressionnant, mais pas vraiment méchant au final. 

« Tu manges chez moi ce soir ? » lança-t-il subitement. 

« Ouais ! » 

La réponse de Kili n’avait pas tardé. Il était toujours très enthousiaste à l’idée de passer une soirée avec son frère, et ça leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de dormir ensemble. Même si Kili était le voisin de Fili, ça n’était pas rare que le brun soit un peu trop aviné pour aller plus loin que le lit de Fili. Et ce dernier n’allait pas se plaindre ! Il avait parfois un peu de mal à se retenir de faire quelques gestes déplacés, mais il lui suffisait de penser à ce que Kona dirait pour qu’il oublie l’idée même de toucher Kili. Cette soirée ne serait pas différente. Ils mangèrent, arrosèrent le tout de bière, et se prirent même à entonner un chant bien connu dans la mine, qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes composé à l’occasion d’un des anniversaires de leur oncle Thorïn. 

« Une pinte ! Et tu verras   
Une pinte ! Ca ira mieux !   
Une pinte ! Et t'oublieras   
Une pinte ! Tous les rageux ! 

Amenez tous les tonneaux d'la mine !  
On n'a pas fini de se foutre une mine !   
On va s'en mettre plein la trombine !   
Fêtons not’ majestueux Thorïn ! 

Une pinte ! Et tu seras   
Une pinte ! Beau comme un nain !  
Une pinte ! Elle t'tombera  
Une pinte ! Direct dans les mains ! »

Ce n’était pas une très bonne chanson, mais ils étaient déjà bien entamés quand ils l’avaient composée, et ils s’amusaient encore de sa médiocrité. Ca leur rappelait quelle bonne fête cet anniversaire-là avait été, et le sourire trop rare de leur oncle. Mais les nains n’ont pas besoin d’une occasion pour vider les barriques, et malgré les blessures de Fili, qui se révélèrent d’ailleurs anodines, ils abusèrent sur la bière comme ils le faisaient rarement ce soir-là. Et finirent par s’effondrer dans le lit de Fili, l’un sur l’autre, comme les deux outres qu’ils étaient. 

Kili se rapprocha de Fili, se glissant dans ses bras comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire. Ils avaient quand même pris la peine de retirer leurs vêtements, ne gardant que leurs braies sur leurs hanches, dans un réflexe pudique un peu futile. Que pouvaient changer une ou deux épaisseurs de voile de coton s’ils décidaient d’outre-passer les limites qu’ils s’étaient implicitement fixées ? Pas grand-chose. Kili s’en rendit compte, alors qu’il se colla contre le dos de Fili, lové contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son torse. Il avait plongé son visage dans sa crinière blonde et rassurante, et au creux du cocon de chaleur des draps, il laissa le désir s’emparer de lui. 

Ainsi collé contre Fili, il ne pouvait cacher à ce dernier à quel point il avait envie de lui. Ayant le sommeil léger, le blond se réveilla, et faillit bondir de surprise. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Et ce n’était pas non plus la première fois qu’il sentait son corps réagir. Seulement cette fois, c’était un peu différent. Kili avait glissé ses mains jusque sur ses hanches, approchant dangereusement de la frontière qu’ils s’étaient promis de ne pas franchir. Fili aurait voulu crier, l’arrêter, mais quelque chose en lui l’en empêchait. Engourdi par le sommeil et l’alcool, il n’avait pas la force de lutter contre son propre désir. Le barrage qu’il avait maintenu toutes ces années s’était effrité, et les brèches avaient déjà commencé à s’ouvrir. Il était encore trop embrumé pour se poser la question, mais il n’était pas sûr de regretter ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire. 

Regrets ou pas, le fait est qu’il ne repoussa pas la main de Kili lorsqu’elle vint le caresser. Il posa bien la sienne sur le poignet du brun, mais resta doux, même lorsqu’il emmêla ses doigts dans les siens. Fili reprit alors le contrôle, guidant Kili jusque dans ses braies, lui donnant silencieusement le droit de faire tout ce qu’il voulait avec lui désormais. Les caresses de Kili sur son entrejambe furent d’abord douces et lentes, tout comme ses lèvres brûlantes qu’il posait sur l’épaule de Fili. De son autre main, il dégagea les boucles blondes, et parsema la peau ainsi offerte de baisers. Les respirations se firent alors plus bruyantes, rapides, et les souffles rauques de Fili se muèrent en gémissements alors que la main de Kili continuait ses va-et-vient. Il crispa la sienne sur le poignet de ce dernier, y enfonçant lentement ses ongles, alors qu’il sentait l’orgasme venir, vague après vague, le submerger. Il finit par s’y noyer, poussant un râle plus long que les autres. 

Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce qu’il venait de se passer, et s’il n’avait pas rêvé. Mais en sentant la main poisseuse de Kili se frotter sur son ventre et ses braies qui avaient glissé sur ses hanches et ses fesses, Fili réalisa que tout ça n’était que trop réel. Il paniqua, et chercha à se dégager de l’étreinte de son frère, en vain. Ce dernier s’était accroché fermement, et en profita même pour le faire basculer, se retrouvant ainsi face à lui. Désormais bien réveillés tous les deux, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire. Que pouvaient-ils dire, de toute façon ? Un moment passa, suspendu dans le temps… jusqu’à ce que soudainement, Kili attrape la tête de Fili, et l’embrasse avec passion. 

Surpris, encore une fois, le blond ne sut comment réagir. Mais le barrage avait depuis longtemps cédé, et il lui était désormais impossible de résister à l’appel du corps chaud près de lui, de cette passion langoureuse et violente avec laquelle le seul nain qu’il ait jamais aimé l’enveloppait. Il répondit au baiser, se faisant lui aussi un peu brutal, tremblant de façon totalement incontrôlable. Son cerveau ne répondait plus depuis longtemps, et son corps avait reprit les rennes, avec tout ce que ça pouvait comporter de bestialité. Fili s’était efforcé pendant des années de se mesurer, de garder ses distances, de se retenir… et la frustration accumulée ne pouvait s’évaporer sans faire quelques dégâts au passage. Rendu fou de désir pour Kili, il le plaqua contre le lit, sur le dos, et vint au-dessus de lui, à califourchon. Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. 

Fili embrassa encore Kili, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant leurs langues danser un temps ensemble, avant de glisser lentement sur lui. Il caressa de sa bouche son cou, plongeant son nez dans ses boucles brunes, puis descendit sur son torse délicatement velu, jusqu’à son ventre. Fili avait eu son plaisir, grâce à la hardiesse avinée de Kili, mais ce n’était pas vrai pour lui, et cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que le blond rêvait de faire ça. Alors que ce dernier défaisait les lacets des braies qui s’interposaient entre lui et Kili, il posa ses lèvres sur son entrejambe, y déposant de tendres baisers à travers le tissu. Et une fois celui-ci écarté, il put enfin se laisser aller à toutes les caresses qui jusque là, n’avaient existé que dans ses rêves. Il sentait Kili haleter sous lui, ses mains se crisper sur les draps, son corps se raidir, s’abandonner totalement au plaisir, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus francs. 

« Fili… je… je ne… vais pas… tenir… » 

Les soupirs de Kili étaient à peine audibles, mais Fili avait déjà deviné ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Il se redressa, et revint l’embrasser pendant qu’il continuait de le caresser. Avec les mains, cette fois. Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes supplémentaires à Kili pour se libérer lui aussi, recroquevillé contre Fili, ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, pantelants, reprenant leur respiration, et leurs esprits. Ca n’avait pas duré plus de quelques dizaines de minutes, mais ç’avait été si intense… C’était bien sûr la première fois que Fili faisait ce genre de choses, et il était plus que certain qu’il n’était pas un spécialiste, mais c’était aussi la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait à Kili. 

Ils ne dirent rien. Pas à ce moment. Ils se contentèrent de rester serrés l’un contre l’autre, Fili pressant Kili contre sa poitrine. Et ils se rendormirent. 

 

Quand le matin arriva, ils restèrent longtemps muets, rendus silencieux et immobiles par leur gêne. Fili finit par se sortir du lit, complètement nu, ses braies s’étant échappé dans son sommeil. Ca ne semblait pourtant pas l’embarrasser plus que ça… Pas alors qu’il avait l’esprit plein des images des événements de la nuit. Ce qui était autrement effrayant et gênant, il fallait le remarquer. Il se dirigea pourtant vers la table, l’air de rien, tenant juste sa blessure au ventre qui tirait un peu. Et là, regardant Kili encore étendu dans le lit, il grignota un bout de pain. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que ce dernier se réveille, et ne se mette à le regarder aussi. C’était comme s’ils se demandaient silencieusement ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit, alors qu’ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Ce fut l’aîné qui parla en premier, finalement, un air las peint sur le visage.

« On devrait oublier ça. » 

C’était la meilleure chose à faire, s’ils voulaient continuer comme ils l’avaient toujours fait. Il s’attendait à ce que son petit frère hoche docilement la tête, comme il le faisait d’habitude, mais ce dernier la secoua lentement, plongeant des yeux paniqués dans ceux de Fili. 

« …Non… » 

Rien n’aurait pu davantage surprendre le blond. Il écarquilla les yeux, et cessa de mâchonner. 

« Tu déconnes… ?! » 

Kili secoua la tête à nouveau, affichant toujours un air de chien battu. 

« Et Kona ? » 

Ce fut comme si on avait jeté une enclume sur Kili, tout d’un coup. Il détourna le regard, penaud, et finit par hausser les épaules. 

« …T’as avalé ta langue ? » 

Le ton badin sur lequel Fili avait posé cette question - des plus pertinentes, d’ailleurs - fit sourire Kili, qui se décida à se sortir du lit lui aussi. Il tenta de rattraper ses braies, et abandonna bien vite. De toute façon, son frère était déjà nu devant lui. Autant y aller franchement. C’est donc sans aucun vêtement qu’il apparut hors du lit, réveillant le désir de Fili. Cette fois, il se contrôla. Il le devait : ils n’avaient pas fini de parler.

« Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? » insista-t-il. 

« A ton avis… Il n’y a qu’une chose à faire… » répondit Kili, laconique. 

« Et… ? » continua Fili : il allait le dire, oui ou non ?

« Ben... J’ai pas trop le choix… » 

 

Dans la journée, Kili alla chez l’orfèvre. Il s’était décidé il y a quelques temps, et le regrettait un peu maintenant. Mais un cadeau restait un cadeau, peu importe les circonstances. Cet objet était lié à son destinataire depuis bien avant sa conception. Le moins que Kili pouvait faire, c’était de le lui remettre. Même si le message qui allait avec ne serait pas celui qu’on attendait. Délicatement enveloppé de cuir brun, il saisit l’objet et sortit de la boutique, cherchant des yeux Kona, à qui il avait donné rendez-vous. 

Elle était déjà là, assise sur un banc de pierre, près du parapet du premier pont. Elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts mais en la voyant, Kili ne changea pas d’avis. Il soupira, s’avança vers elle, et la salua d’un geste de la main. Ils n’avaient jamais été beaucoup plus proches que pendant les quelques chastes câlins qu’ils s’étaient faits. Rien qu’en remarquant ça, le jeune nain sut qu’il n’était pas dans l’erreur. Kona s’était levée pour venir à sa rencontre, et pensait sûrement qu’ils seraient partis pour une de ces longues ballades dans la mine, comme ils en avaient fait des centaines de fois. Pourtant, Kili alla s’asseoir.

« Kona… Assis-toi s’il-te-plaît. J’ai quelque chose à te dire. » 

Intriguée, et oppressée par le mauvais pressentiment qu’elle avait, elle obéit sans questionner Kili. Il en viendrait bien assez tôt aux faits. Du moins, elle l’espérait. Kona n’était pas le genre de naine qui aiment qu’on tourne autour du pot. Mais elle était de celles qui sont surprises quand on sort une petite bourse de cuir d’une de ses poches, et qu’on lui tend, avec un sourire un peu désolé. 

« Voilà… j’avais pensé que c’était un peu tôt, et maintenant j’ai l’impression que c’est peut-être trop tard… mais c’est pour toi. » 

Kona ouvrit le sachet, et en sortit une broche de quelques pouces de large, en argent, incrustée de rubis. Une rose.

« Kili… ? » 

« Je suis désolé Kona… Mais je pense que nous deux… On devrait s’arrêter là. »

Le monde semblait s’écrouler autour de la naine, qui pendant un temps chercha comment respirer. Elle détourna vivement le regard, serrant la broche dans sa main, retenant du mieux qu’elle pouvait ses larmes. A côté d’elle, pourtant, Kili n’en avait pas encore terminé. 

« C’est pas toi… Tu as été patiente avec moi, pleine de gentillesse et d’attention, mais… je sais pas. C’est peut-être une question de contexte… Mais je préfère qu’on en reste là. »   
Kona ne put rien faire d’autre que hocher la tête, avant de se lever un peu trop brusquement. Cela dit, elle resta debout, de dos à Kili, comme si elle craignait de perdre ses moyens si elle le regardait dans les yeux. Alors qu’elle avait toujours adoré plonger son regard dans le sien…

« Je savais que ça arriverait, en fait. » dit-elle alors. « Je m’en doutais… Et je ne peux pas contrôler ce que tu ressens. Je… je préfère que ce soit ainsi, je crois. C’est plus facile de savoir à quoi s’en tenir, plutôt que de te sentir t’éloigner, lentement, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi. Parfois, il n’y a pas de réponse. Je ne veux pas que tu m’en inventes une. J’espère que tu seras plus heureux sans moi, Kili… » 

Elle s’éloigna alors, sans un mot de plus, et disparut au détour d’un tunnel. Resté sur le banc, Kili soupira, la tête entre les mains. Kona l’avait mieux pris qu’il ne l’avait pensé, mais ça ne rendait pas les adieux moins déchirants pour autant. Il demeura ainsi un long moment, prostré sur le banc, se demandant s’il avait bien fait ou non, au final. N’allait-il pas finir par regretter d’avoir repoussé l’une des rares naines mignonne et affectueuse de toutes les Montagnes Bleues ? 

« … Tu l’as vraiment fait ? » 

La voix de Fili le sortit de sa torpeur : il ignorait combien de temps il était resté comme ça, immobile, abasourdi par ses propres actions. Pendant un moment, il ne sut quoi répondre à son frère, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Le blond vint alors s’asseoir à côté de lui. 

« Je crois que je dois te remercier, Kili… Mais j’aimerais savoir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi la facilité… ? »

La facilité ? Le brun lança un regard perplexe à son grand frère, avant de lui répondre, tout simplement :

« Je n’étais pas le seul prétendant de Kona. Il y a beaucoup d’autres nains, elle a le choix. Elle trouvera quelqu’un de moins stupide que moi… Mais toi, tu n’as que moi. » 

« Kili… » 

« Je ne pouvais pas te forcer à me partager, et encore moins t’abandonner. La solution de facilité, au final, aurait sûrement été trop compliquée pour moi. » 

Submergé par toute l’émotion et la sincérité des mots de Kili, Fili le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, murmurant de façon à peine audible un "Je t’aime" dans son oreille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson est librement inspirée de Vodka, de Korpiklaani, tandis que le titre est une référence à A Rose for Epona, chanson d'Eluveitie.


	9. La Réunion Secrète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'aventure commence !

Même après des années, Fili ne pouvait pas ne pas être ému. Se tourner paresseusement, sentir contre lui le corps chaud et encore endormi de Kili, et ouvrir les yeux pour voir son visage, paisible, serein, devenir de plus en plus net à mesure que l’on s’éveille. C’était l’une des choses les plus précieuses pour lui, ce bonheur qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il se réveillait tout près de Kili. Au soir et au matin, quand ils fermaient ou ouvraient les yeux, peu importe combien ils avaient remué dans la nuit, que ce soit plongés dans leurs rêves ou occupés d’une toute autre manière, ils étaient toujours face à face. Pour certaines personnes, et Kili était sûrement de ceux-là, ça ne représentait rien. C’était comme ça, une curieuse coïncidence… Mais pour Fili, c’était important. Il fallait être vraiment en confiance avec quelqu’un pour s’endormir aussi profondément en lui faisant face, sans rien lui cacher, se confiant totalement à lui. A chaque fois qu’il se réveillait, et qu’il voyait le visage de Kili qui le regardait à travers le voile de ses rêves, Fili y songeait, et se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans. Désormais, il ne supporterait plus qu’on le lui retire ce bonheur. 

Et Kili ouvrit les yeux lui aussi. Il les planta dans ceux de son frère, et sourit doucement. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler, et il se contenta de soupirer d’aise alors qu’il prenait Fili dans ses bras. Ce dernier n’allait sûrement pas se plaindre. Ils auraient tout le temps de se dire bonjour plus tard. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, de toute façon. Ils n’étaient attendus nulle part aujourd’hui : on avait accordé à tous les guerriers de la mine une permission exceptionnelle suite au démantèlement de la dernière et plus grande ruche gobeline des Montagnes Bleues. Evidemment, il y avait toujours des gardes, et tous pouvaient être appelés en cas d’alerte… ce semblait quand même assez peu probable. Il aurait au moins fallu une armée à leurs portes pour ça ! 

Bien que Kili ait gardé son appartement, il passait les trois quarts de ses nuits chez Fili, et sans vraiment s’en apercevoir, avait presque déménagé chez lui. Personne ne leur a jamais fait de réflexion, et ce n’était pas non plus dans les mœurs naines de le faire. La plupart de ces êtres courts et poilus se fichent bien de la façon dont vivent leurs congénères, du moment qu’ils ne l’étalent pas sur les murs de la mine. Ce n’était heureusement pas le cas des neveux de Thorïn. Les années avaient filé depuis que Kili ait renoncé à conquérir Kona ; alors que manifestement, il avait réussi, chose étonnante pour un nain avec aussi peu de barbe… Et pourtant, lui et Fili étaient restés relativement sages. Ils étaient encore bien jeunes pour des nains, à peine sortis de l’adolescence en vérité, et ne ressentaient pas le besoin d’aller plus loin. C’était également quelque chose d’au fond très nanesque : leur pudeur était telle que pour la plupart d’entre eux, les activités joyeuses de la chambre se limitait surtout à procréer. Autant dire que ce n’était clairement pas la priorité de Fili et Kili. 

Ils finirent par se lever, tous les deux en même temps ou presque, et allèrent prendre leur bain. C’était une autre chose importante pour Fili, même s’il était certain que son petit frère s’en fichait éperdument. Arrivé à un certain âge, quand ce n’est plus anodin de partager un lit, le bain peut avoir une signification particulière. Fili ignorait d’où ça lui venait, mais il avait toujours pensé ainsi. Se montrer nu, se confier à quelqu’un pour qu’il vous nettoie, vous purifie… Encore une fois, c’était une marque de confiance. Comme si une relation ne commençait en fait qu’à ce moment. C’était une impression étrange, à laquelle Kili, bien plus pragmatique et prosaïque, ne faisait pas attention. Mais Fili ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y songer. Allongés dans l’eau, face à face, les jambes de l’un sur celles de l’autre, ils prenaient tout leur temps pour se laver : il n’y avait pas le feu, non ? Ils trempaient déjà depuis un bon moment quand ils entendirent du bruit à l’extérieur. Les murs de pierre étaient épais, mais parfois, ça résonnait un peu. Là… C’était exceptionnel.

« C’est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Fili. 

« On dirait qu’il y a du monde dehors ! Allons voir ! » s’exclama Kili, sortant précipitamment du bain. 

Fili le suivit, se disant qu’il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir défait ses tresses : il était désormais impossible pour lui de sortir sans être un minimum coiffé. Il avait essayé de convaincre Kili de faire de même, mais il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui démêle les cheveux, ou qu’on y touche tout court, en fait. Il n’était pas mauvais pour trouver des arrangements capillaires originaux pour son grand frère, mais refusait systématiquement qu’on s’occupe un peu de sa chevelure à lui. Il n’y avait rien à faire : il restait du coup complètement débraillé aux yeux des autres nains. Ca n’avait pas l’air de l’atteindre, mais Fili fronçait parfois les sourcils, soucieux. 

Dans le couloir, la foule se pressait. En réalité, il ne s’agissait pas vraiment d’un couloir. L’appartement de Fili et celui de Kili étaient situés du même côté, creusés dans la paroi du puits principal. Ils étaient presque au plus haut dans les mines : il n’y avait bien que les chambres royales et les quartiers administratifs qui étaient au-dessus du premier pont. Le puits principal, traversé par ce dernier, était en fait parsemé de petits autres ponts, de terrasses creusées dans la roche, dont faisait partie le ‘couloir’ où se tenaient Kili et Fili. Ils pouvaient voir l’effervescence dans la mine, sans même à rejoindre le pont principal : ils distinguaient jusqu’au troisième pont de là où ils étaient, et en levant les yeux, pouvaient deviner que même dans le cœur de la mine, rien n’était calme. Et ça, ce n’était bigrement pas normal.

« … Quelque chose a du se passer. » remarqua Kili, bien que ce soit assez évident. 

« Allons voir notre oncle ! » proposa alors Fili, prenant la tête de la marche. 

Son frère suivit sans mot dire, après avoir vigoureusement hoché la tête. Ils grimpèrent jusqu’aux appartements de Thorïn, qu’ils trouvèrent vides. Un garde fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver, mais compte tenu de leur sang royal, se résigna à leur indiquer où se trouvait leur oncle. 

« Une réunion secrète !? » répéta Kili, incrédule. 

« … Pourtant, tout ce barouf n’a rien de bien secret ! » répliqua Fili. « Et pourquoi n’a-t-on pas été prévenus ? » 

Le garde répondit seulement qu’ils n’avaient pas du être invités. Quant à l’animation inhabituelle des mines des Montagnes Bleues…

« Oh, ça, c’est parce qu’un magicien est venu. » 

« … QUOI ? » 

Les deux frères n’attendirent pas plus longtemps et se dirigèrent vers les salles de réunion de la mine, sans se soucier un instant qu’ils n’avaient pas été conviés. Justement, il fallait rectifier cela, bon sang ! Comment Thorïn avait-il pu les mettre à l’écart ? Alors qu’ils avaient tant fait pour la mine !? Alors qu’ils avaient contribué à nettoyer les Montagnes Bleues des gobelins ? C’était injuste ! Fili et Kili arrivèrent devant la grande porte de la salle de réunion, qu’ils trouvèrent bien évidemment fermée. Ils essayèrent de l’ouvrir, de la bouger de ses gonds, mais rien à faire. Perdant patience, ils posèrent leurs fesses sur le sol, boudant avec autant de conviction que de jeunes enfants. Qu’ils étaient encore, selon certains points de vue. 

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu’ils ne se résignent à bouger, jusqu’à ce qu’ils furent littéralement éjectés, projetés par la porte qui s’ouvrait dans leur dos. Ils culbutèrent dans le couloir, contre le mur d’en face, les quatre fers en l’air. Tête bêche, ils virent alors à travers l’ouverture une assemblée de nains, aux vêtements, cheveux et barbe de couleurs diverses, l’air perplexe. Au bout de la longue table rectangulaire, Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne lui-même, majestueusement dubitatif. 

« Que faites-vous donc, Gandalf ? » 

« Oh… Rien du tout. » 

Thorïn ignora cette réponse, qui manifestement n’en était pas vraiment une, et s’avança vers la porte d’un pas lourd. Il n’avait pas l’air heureux, mais Fili et Kili se souvenaient qu’il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. Si les Montagnes Bleues venaient d’être enfin débarrassées de la vermine gobeline, ou au moins de la majorité de leurs ruches, le père de Thorïn, Thraïn, grand-père des deux jeunes idiots toujours affalés sur le sol, venait tout juste d’être porté disparu. Les rumeurs disaient qu’on l’avait enlevé, mais personne ne savait qui, pourquoi, où, ou comment. La seule personne vers laquelle Thorïn semble s’être tourné, c’était vers ce magicien, Gandalf le Gris. 

Il était là lui aussi, immense même courbé sur son grand bâton de bois, tout emmitoufflé dans des robes aussi grises que sa barbe. Sous son gigantesque chapeau de feutre bleu, Fili et Kili pouvaient nettement voir ses pupilles, de la même couleur, briller d’une lueur malicieuse. Il avait l’air très fier de lui. Il s’approcha des deux jeunes nains, et les aida à se remettre sur pied. 

« Fili, et Kili… Quel dommage que vous n’ayiez été invités à notre petite réunion… N’est-ce pas Thorïn ? »

« … Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Ils sont trop jeunes. » 

Gandalf haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux. 

« Ainsi, Ori serait assez vieux pour participer à cette assemblée, tandis que Fili et Kili ne le seraient pas ? » 

Thorïn ne répondit rien, mais grogna et regagna péniblement sa place, sans rien dire à propos de ses neveux. Prenant ce silence pour un oui, le magicien fit signe aux deux frères de venir les rejoindre autour de la table. Ces derniers avaient l’impression étrange que tout ceci n’était qu’une vaste mise en scène, mais ça n’était pas pour leur déplaire. Au moins, maintenant, ils étaient impliqués. C’était la seule chose qui comptait. Voyant que les discussions n’allaient pas reprendre d’elles-mêmes, et que Thorin, trop têtu pour relancer les débats, ne leur serait d’aucune aide, Gandalf s’éclaircit la gorge. 

« Comme nous le disions, Oïn a lu les oracles. Les oiseaux s’en volent de nouveau vers la Montagne, la bête n’a pas été revue depuis des décennies… » 

Excédé, Thorin se leva, et coupa la parole au magicien de sa voix tonitruante. 

« Il est temps pour les nains d’Erebor de rentrer chez eux ! Nous allons reprendre ce qui est à nous ! »

Fili lança un regard à la fois inquiet et émerveillé à Kili. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé. En fait, il avait à peine réagi aux mots de Gandalf et de Thorin. Et il n’était pas le seul. Autour de la grande table, la plupart des nains semblaient perplexes. Beaucoup se contentaient des Montagnes Bleues depuis longtemps, et voyaient d’un œil méfiant l’envoi d’une armée à Erebor. Thorin n’avait par l’air déstabilisé par l’indécision de l’assemblée, mais ses neveux pouvaient deviner qu’il ne s’en sentait pas moins blessé. C’était leur oncle, et bien qu’ils n’aient pas passé autant de temps avec lui qu’ils ne l’auraient voulu, ils le connaissaient très bien. Ils savaient que même s’il ne laissait rien filtrer, il n’était pas aussi insensible qu’il voulait le faire croire. Kili hésitait à intervenir, mais il fut pris de vitesse par un nain à la longue barbe rousse qu’il ne connaissait pas, et qui se leva à son tour.

« Il n’y a pas mieux que mon frère Oïn pour lire les présages ! Si Smaug le Terrible est mort ou disparu, nous ne pouvons laisser tout l’or d’Erebor sans garde, à la merci des pilleurs ! » 

Ce fut au tour de Monsieur Dwalin de se lever. 

« Gloïn a raison ! Allons reprendre ce qui est à nous ! » 

Il y eut des rumeurs autour de la table, des regards échangés, entre perplexité et approbation. Cela dit, nombreux étaient les nains indécis, qui n’osaient pas montrer ce qu’ils pensaient de cette expédition. 

« Qui est avec nous !? » continua Dwalin. 

Le silence général s’abattit sur la salle. Il y avait là une cinquantaine de nains, quelques uns venus des demeures naines les plus proches, mais la majorité étant native d’Erebor et s’étant installée dans les Montagnes Bleues après avoir suivi Thraïn et son fils. Désormais, ils ne semblaient plus si enclins à se jeter dans l’aventure. L’un d’eux n’hésita pas à l’exprimer clairement. 

« Nous vivons en paix ici, et peu nous importe l’or que chauffe les miches d’un dragon, à l’autre bout de la Terre du Milieu ! » 

Sa remarque acerbe rencontra tout le mépris de Dwalin. 

« Cet or nous appartient, à nous et nos familles, et c’est un devoir de le protéger et de le récupérer ! Et vous oubliez le Cœur de la Montagne ! L’Arkenstone ! Cela vaut bien plus que n’importe quoi ! Ou seriez-vous trop couard ou trop tendre pour aller vous frotter à autre chose que de piètres gobelins !? » 

Un tumulte d’insultes suivit cette réplique, que Thorïn dut stopper à coups de poing sur la table. 

« Calmez-vous, tous ! Dwalin a raison, il s’agit de notre histoire, de nos biens, et de notre véritable demeure sous la Montagne, que cet infâme Smaug nous a repris il y a de ça 60 ans… » 

Thorïn avait toujours eu un don pour les discours solennels, et son charisme empreint de majesté lui valu une écoute attentive de la part de l’assemblée de nains. Respectueux, tous ceux qui s’étaient levés s’étaient d’ailleurs rassis à présent. 

« …mais je ne veux forcer personne à nous suivre. Je ne le peux. Et ce, même si la disparition de mon père Thraïn fait de moi votre roi. Vous pouvez rester ici, au chaud sous les Montagnes Bleues, poursuivant le rêve de paix et de prospérité que j’ai eu en vous amenant ici. L’aventure dans laquelle je m’apprête à prendre part sera longue, périlleuse, avec en vérité bien peu de chances de succès. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, pendant que mon héritage gît peut-être sans surveillance, à la portée de n’importe qui ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, alors que l’heure est venue de reprendre ce qui m’appartient, ce qui vous appartient. Je ne peux pas rester ici, sans rien faire, alors que la demeure de mes ancêtres m’appelle !   
Alors, qui est avec moi !? » 

Sans aucune hésitation, Dwalin et Balin se levèrent de nouveau, de façon bien plus grave cette fois. Le nain nommé Gloïn, et celui qui semblait être son grand-frère Oïn firent de même. De l’autre côté de la table, trois autres nains se levèrent également : Fili et Kili connaissaient seulement le plus vieux d’entre eux, Dori, connu pour être un érudit parmi les nains, et un être d’une grande sagesse. Le nain à sa droite était dans la force de l’âge, et faisait partie de la garde de la mine. Celui à sa gauche était par contre bien plus jeune, et ni Fili ni Kili ne l’avaient jamais aperçu. Puis, ce fut au tour de trois autres nains de se lever, presque en même temps. Les jeunes frères les connaissaient, car il leur était impossible de passer à côté en vivant dans la mine. Le bienveillant Bofur, aux exquises mélodies flûtées ; Bifur l’intrépide, au front orné d’un fer de hache, vestige d’anciens combats ; et l’énorme Bombur, connu seulement pour être le nain le plus gras de la mine. Voyant quelle drôle d’allure aurait cette compagnie et se sentant bien plus impliqués que ne devraient l’être des gens comme Bombur ou Dori, Fili et Kili se levèrent également, comme un seul nain. 

Thorïn, qui n’avait pas beaucoup réagi jusque là, secoua alors vivement la tête. 

« Non. Pas vous. Vous êtes trop jeunes, et il faut qu’il reste au moins un nain de la lignée de Durin, ici, dans les Montagnes Bleues. » 

Blessés dans leur orgueil, les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux, interrogeant Gandalf du regard. Ce fut Fili qui plaida pour leur cause en premier.

« Mais… Nous sommes des guerriers ! C’est un devoir pour nous que de vous suivre ! »

Et autant dire qu’ils supporteraient mal de laisser chaque autre derrière eux, alors qu’ils partiraient à l’aventure. C’était évident pour Thorïn aussi : il savait qu’ils étaient très proches. Il ignorait simplement à quel point. Voyant que leur oncle ne répondait rien, Kili s’engouffra dans la brèche, sous le regard étonné de son grand frère. Pourvu qu’il ne fasse pas de boulette !

« Sans porter offense à ceux qui ont répondu à votre appel, mon Oncle… » commença-t-il, « …nous vous serions utiles ! Fili a les meilleurs yeux de toute la mine, et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis un excellent archer ! S’il-vous-plaît, ne nous laissez pas en arrière ! Vous avez dit que vous ne prendriez avec vous que des volontaires, et personne ne l’est plus que nous ! Nous n’avons peut-être pas connu Erebor, nous ne nous souvenons pas de sa magnificence, c’est vrai, mais nous savons à quel point cela compte pour vous. C’est là-bas que vous êtes né, que vous avez grandi. C’est votre véritable demeure, en même temps que notre héritage. On vous a pris votre foyer et votre trésor : maintenant que l’heure est venue de les reprendre, ne refusez pas notre aide, je vous en prie ! Nous ne sommes pas aussi jeunes et insouciants que vous semblez le penser… Enfin, je crois… » 

Fili en resta bouche bée, et il n’était pas le seul. Au bout de la longue table de pierre sombre, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne fixait Kili de son regard bleu glacé, qui s’adoucit presque imperceptiblement. Il finit par esquisser un sourire, et soupira doucement. 

« Comment puis-je tourner le dos à tant de loyauté et de bonne volonté… ? » 

Visiblement émus, Balin et Dwalin, les nains qui connaissaient le mieux les deux frères, après bien sûr leur oncle lui-même, hochèrent la tête en souriant, saluant leur initiative. Ils n’avaient pas été invités, ne savaient sûrement pas dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds, mais tous avaient l’intime conviction que c’était bien inutile de continuer à les tenir à l’écart. C’était d’autant plus louable qu’aucun autre nain ne se leva plus. Personne d’autre ne voulut les accompagner, et le regard bienveillant qu’avait lancé Thorïn à ses neveux se chargea d’une douloureuse forme de découragement. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Quand bien même…

« …Mais nous sommes treize ! » s’exclama Dori. 

« Un chiffre de mauvaise augure… ! » expliqua Oïn, entre deux coups de chiffon sur son sonotone. 

Un vent de panique souffla sur l’assemblée. Les nains étaient de nature superstitieuse, et le nombre treize n’avait jamais eu très bonne réputation. Cela ne pouvait rester ainsi. Impossible pour Thorïn de révoquer l’un ou l’autre des volontaires pour arriver à douze, plus maintenant qu’il avait annoncé que toute aide lui serait précieuse, dusse-t-elle venir de ses très jeunes neveux. Il se tourna alors vers Gandalf, qui était le seul dans cette pièce à avoir l’air amusé. 

« A ce problème… » dit ce dernier, « …je pense avoir une solution, Maître Nain. Nous pourrions recruter un quatorzième aventurier, un spécialiste de la rapine qui plus est. Car il vous faudra bien vous faufiler dans la Montagne d’une façon ou d’autre. » 

Il n’avait pas tort, ce magicien, et même si Thorïn accepta sans vraiment discuter, il était sûrement le seul à ne pas être totalement dupe. Gandalf avait là encore un tour dans sa manche, et savait très bien ce qu’il faisait. Effectivement, il avait une idée très précise en tête, une idée qui lui semblait des plus amusantes. Une idée qui, à l’heure actuelle, devait être en train de fumer innocemment sa pipe en rêvassant devant un roman d’aventure, confortablement installé au coin du feu, dans son adorable petit trou de hobbit.


	10. Départs en Série

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La compagnie de Thorin quitte enfin les Montagnes Bleues.

Il avait été difficile de choisir un nain assez avisé et sage pour gérer les affaires de la mine des Montagnes Bleues, alors que Thorïn et sa compagnie se préparaient à partir pour Erebor. Depuis qu’Oïn avait interprété les présages et que Gandalf était venu leur prêter main forte, il tardait au Roi sous la Montagne d’en changer, et de récupérer celle qui aurait du toujours être sienne. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient partir dès le lendemain : il y avait de nombreuses questions pratiques à régler, et il fallait s’assurer d’avoir tout l’équipement et les vivres nécessaires au voyage. Une petite semaine plus tard, une fois la paperasserie expédiée, ils se mirent enfin en route. Ce ne fut pas un départ en fanfare, et il n’y avait qu’une poignée de proches venus leur souhaiter bonne chance à la porte des mines. La plupart des nains des Montagnes Bleues désapprouvaient la formation de cette compagnie, le départ de leur chef, et la venue de Gandalf, qui comme d’habitude, n’apportait que de mauvaises nouvelles. C’était lui qui avait annoncé à Thorïn que son père, Thraïn, avait été enlevé. Et c’était sous son impulsion que le sage prince nain s’était soudain transformé en roi avide de conquêtes et d’exploits. Du moins, c’était ce que toute la mine pensait. 

Les plus loyaux saluèrent tout de même le départ de leur roi, et de sa compagnie. Dis, sa sœur, également la mère de Fili et Kili, était d’ailleurs présente. Elle n’agitait aucun mouchoir, ni ne levait la main. La naine se contentait de les fixer d’un regard profond, énigmatique, où l’inquiétude se mêlait à la fierté. A quelques mètres à peine se trouvait Kona, les yeux embués et le menton tremblant. En voyant les deux naines, si proches alors qu’elles ne se connaissaient même pas, Kili sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne reviendrait pas sur ses décisions, que ce soit celle de se dévouer totalement à son frère, ou celle de partir avec Thorïn pour reconquérir Erebor. Il ne faisait que goûter l’amertume du prix à payer. Son corps se fit soudainement plus lourd. Il respira un grand coup, avant de détourner le regard vers Fili. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement, avec compassion. Il avait du remarquer la présence de Kona à leur départ, et deviné ce que son petit frère ressentait. C’était toujours comme ça. Kili n’arrivait jamais à savoir ce que pensait Fili. Par contre, celui-ci semblait le comprendre, quelles que soient les circonstances. Un peu comme Kona. Etait-il aussi prévisible ? Aussi transparent ?

Ils avaient toujours été très proches. Pas étonnant que Fili puisse lire en lui aussi aisément. Même du temps où ils ne s’entendaient plus si bien, il ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber, et avait toujours su trouver les mots pour le soutenir. C’était Kili qui jusque là, avait toujours fait un bien piètre petit frère. Il l’avait insulté, frappé, blessé comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait, et pourtant, Fili ne l’avait jamais abandonné. Alors, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner non plus. Kili n’était pas sûr de savoir comment gérer la vie qu’il allait avoir, maintenant qu’il avait pris ce genre de décisions, mais il préférait ne pas se poser la question. Il était plutôt du genre à profiter du jour présent, au lieu de s’angoisser de choses et de situations qui n’existeraient peut-être jamais. 

Fili, lui, se questionnait quand même. Et sa plus grande interrogation ne s’était jamais vraiment posée à la mine. Comment allaient-ils faire, maintenant qu’ils étaient jetés sur les routes avec onze autres nains et un magicien ? Ils n’auraient plus de murs pour les cacher, et il allait falloir se retenir. En voulant suivre son oncle, Fili n’avait pas songé à cela. C’était normal après tout, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que de s’envoyer en l’air avec son petit frère. Mais maintenant qu’ils passaient les portes des mines, Fili se demandait comment ils allaient faire. La question restait là, obsédante, même quand il se disait qu’il verrait sur le moment, ou qu’il valait mieux rester abstinent. C’était la perspective la plus sage et la plus sûre, mais aussi la plus inenvisageable pour Fili. Il n’était pas un nain ordinaire, on le lui avait souvent rappelé. Pas pour les bonnes raisons, cela dit. Il avait toujours bien caché le fait qu’il était nettement plus libidineux que le nain moyen… Il y pensait presque autant qu’un homme lambda, ce qui faisait de lui un véritable obsédé sexuel sous la Montagne. Autant dire que de son point de vue, il s’était retenu suffisamment longtemps ! 

Il soupira, et tira sur les rênes de son poney. Ils descendirent les sentiers des Montagnes Bleues vers l’est et la grande rivière Lhûn. On la voyait déjà au loin, si on regardait bien. Les yeux de rapace de Fili la remarquèrent de suite, alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il glissa son regard le long du cours d’eau, espérant apercevoir les Havres Gris, à son embouchure. En vain. La brume et les nuages l’empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. Le voyage s’annonçait terriblement long et ennuyeux, c’était aussi pour ça que les nains du cortège avaient tous emporté des instruments de musique. Bofur ne pouvait se départir de sa flûte, et à ce titre, Fili et Kili avaient emporté leurs violons. Il y avait également nombre de lyres dans les paquetages, ce qui laissait présager de bons moments sur la route. Aucun d’entre eux n’avaient oublié qu’ils ne partaient pas en vacances. Ils gardaient simplement à l’esprit que s’amuser un peu de temps en temps était important pour le moral. 

« Quelle sera notre première étape, mon oncle ? » demanda Fili, alors que l’après-midi descendait dans leur dos. Ils étaient partis à l’aube, et ne tarderaient pas à atteindre la Lhûn.

« La Comté. » répondit Thorïn, en soupirant. Cela faisait terriblement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas voyagé à dos de poney. « Gandalf a dit qu’on y trouverait notre quatorzième voyageur, notre cambrioleur. Cependant, j’ignore sur quel genre de voleur nous allons tomber dans un endroit pareil… » 

« Ne soyez pas si sombre, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ! Il y a en Comté de petits êtres plus habiles et malins qu’il n’y paraît, et je suis sûr que je vous trouverai un quatorzième aventurier qui ne saurait vous décevoir ! » répliqua Gandalf à qui la conversation n’avait bien sûr pas échappé.

« Mais… ça ne sera pas un nain ! » pointa Kili, qui semblait débarquer de nulle part, comme à son habitude. 

« Effectivement, cher Kili, il y a bien peu de chances que ce cambrioleur soit un nain ! Il n’y en a pas en Comté, ni d’hommes d’ailleurs. La Comté est habitée par les hobbits. » répondit Gandalf. 

Thorïn ne dit rien, mais il était très curieux de savoir ce qu’était exactement un hobbit. Il n’en avait jamais vu, et n’avait jamais entendu de récit à leurs propos. Il pariait que c’était le cas de tous les nains de sa compagnie, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de poser une question en premier. Il y aurait forcément un imbécile pour le faire à sa place.

« Et c’est quoi, un hobbit ? » demanda Fili. 

Son oncle esquissa un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir. Il y avait parfois quelques avantages à être en tête du cortège. 

« Ils sont aussi appelés semi-hommes, dans le rare cas où ils apparaissent dans les récits des autres peuples. En vérité, les hobbits ont bien peu de légendes à eux. Ce sont des gens qui ne font pas parler d’eux, qui vivent en paix dans leurs trous, loin des vicissitudes du monde des hommes, des elfes ou des nains. Ils sont très silencieux, et ont le pied léger : un hobbit vous sera d’une extrême utilité dans votre quête. » ajouta Gandalf. 

« Si vous le dites… » répondit Thorïn dans sa barbe. 

Il faisait confiance au magicien, bien que ce soit de façon un peu méfiante. Il était hors de question de poursuivre leur quête sans au moins chercher à recruter un quatorzième aventurier, mais Thorïn redoutait toujours un coup fourré de Gandalf. Un magicien restait un magicien, avec tout ce que ça impliquait de tours et de manipulations mentales. Les autres nains, par contre, semblaient bien moins méfiants ou sombres. Ils composèrent rapidement une chanson, un peu en demi-teinte, pour illustrer ce début d’aventure. Ils ne s’en étaient pas tous vraiment rendus compte, mais c’était là le début d’une légende : la leur. 

« Sous ces sombres présages   
Nous repartons chez nous   
Laissons au loin l'orage  
Que notre temps soit doux ! 

Chantons et fredonnons   
Mélodies oubliées  
La terre que nous foulons  
Nous ramène au passé. 

Nous, treize pauvres nains   
Mais quel est ce blasphème ?   
Avec un magicien,   
Où est le quatorzième ? 

En Comté nous allons,  
Et ce Gandalf nous guide !   
Allons-y en chanson,   
Et pas le ventre vide ! 

En Comté nous allons,   
Avant qu'Gandalf nous quitte !   
Allons et déterrons   
De son trou ce hobbit ! »

La nuit était déjà avancée lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la rivière, qu’ils traversèrent à gué, avant de monter un camp sur sa rive gauche. Il leur faudrait attendre encore quelques jours pour atteindre la Comté, et satisfaire leur curiosité à propos des hobbits. Toute la soirée, autour du feu, Gandalf avait répondu aux questions de nains. Il leur avait décrit la Comté, sa verdure, le mode de vie des hobbits, leurs habitations. Ces dernières, plus particulièrement, semblaient attirer l’attention des nains. Beaucoup avaient l’air de penser que des gens qui vivaient sous terre ne pouvaient être de mauvais bougres. Et puis, les hobbits aimaient la bonne chère, ce qui leur faisait encore un point commun. Parler du quotidien, même si c’était celui d’une autre race, avait détendu l’atmosphère, et c’est en racontant des blagues à voix basse que Fili et Kili se levèrent pour prendre leur tour de garde. Ils furent alors devancés par le magicien, qui se leva avec eux. 

« Hé bien, mes chers nains, je profite de ce moment de répit pour partir en avant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rejoindrai au Dragon Vert. Impossible que vous manquiez cette taverne. Je pars chercher notre cambrioleur ! Oh, et au cas fort probable où je sois en retard, je laisserai une rune sur la porte du trou de hobbit. Retrouvez-y moi dans deux semaines, juste après la tombée de la nuit. » 

Sans un mot de plus, Gandalf grimpa sur son cheval, et abandonna la compagnie des nains, qui se regardèrent longuement entre eux. Puis, ils haussèrent les épaules, presque tous en même temps. Les magiciens avaient de drôles de façons, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Autant s’en accommoder, et continuer comme si de rien n’était. Gandalf finirait par revenir, il le faisait toujours. Thorin le regarda partir, s’attardant plus longuement sur la lointaine silhouette grise que tout autre nain. 

« Il y a une chose que le magicien ignore. » annonça-t-il. Immédiatement, tous se stoppèrent, comme suspendus dans le temps. « Nous sommes peu nombreux, mais je ne compte pas baisser les bras. J’ai envoyé des missives jusqu’à mon cousin Dain des Collines de Fer. Nous nous réuniront un peu plus au nord d’ici, mais vous, vous allez continuer votre route vers la Comté. Je vous y retrouverai directement chez ce… cambrioleur. Je pars demain, dès l’aube.» 

Abasourdis, aucun nain n’osa répondre quoi que ce soit. Leur chef ne leur demandait pas leur avis, il les informait seulement. Qu’auraient-ils pu ajouter ? Alors, un par un, ils allèrent chacun déplier leur couverture, et s’endormirent pendant que Kili et Fili montaient la garde. Thorïn était parti dormir un peu à l’écart, près de la rivière. Ori et Nori se chargeaient des poneys et devaient sûrement dormir avec eux. Le reste des nains n’était pas très loin, mais heureusement pour Kili et Fili, Bombur ronflait assez fort pour couvrir leurs rires. Et avec la nuit qui avançait, ils se firent plus calmes. Tirant sur leur pipe, chacun le regard perdu dans le vague, ils laissèrent le silence tomber sur leurs épaules.   
« J’espère que notre oncle nous retrouvera à temps. » commença Fili. 

« Il n’y a pas de raison ! Et il reviendra avec des renforts si nombreux que nous n’aurons même pas besoin de ce cambrioleur ! » ajouta Kili avec enthousiasme. 

Le blond sourit doucement. Même s’il doutait fort que Thorin ne revienne avec une armée de nains de cette réunion secrète, Fili ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver la foi de Kili rafraîchissante. Il était plein d’espoir, et ça faisait plaisir à voir. 

« Tu as sûrement raison… » 

Il n’ajouta rien, de peur de briser l’optimisme naturel de son petit frère, et continua de fumer, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, sans même réaliser qu’il parlait à voix haute, il murmura : 

« Ah… Je suppose qu’on aurait du le faire pendant qu’on le pouvait encore. » 

« …De quoi tu parles ? » répondit Kili, fronçant les sourcils. 

Surpris, Fili se tourna vers son frère : il avait réfléchi tout haut ! Cependant, il ne détourna pas le regard, au contraire. Il le planta droit sur Kili, le transperçant de ses prunelles qui ne cachaient rien de ses pensées. 

« A ton avis ? » lui lança-t-il, le faisant rougir.

« Ca te suffit pas ce qu’on fait déjà ? » bredouilla Kili. 

« Pas vraiment. Pas du tout en fait. Mais même ça… Je doute qu’on puisse continuer à le faire. » répliqua Fili, soudainement plus sombre. Il était un peu surpris de voir qu’il était le seul des deux à en vouloir plus. 

« Pas faux. Ca craint si on se fait griller… » 

« A qui le dis-tu… » soupira le blond. 

Il tira distraitement sur sa pipe, regardant au loin, vaguement déçu. En dormant à la belle étoile, au milieu de plein d’autres nains, ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver du temps pour eux… Mais au final, ce n’était pas un problème si important que ça. Fili se forçait à relativiser : ce voyage ne durerait pas toute sa vie, et il s’était déjà retenu plus longtemps que ça. Il pouvait encore tenir un peu. Tout ira mieux quand ils seront rentrés, ou qu’ils auront repris Erebor. Et de toute façon, Kili ne semblait pas vraiment d’accord pour aller plus loin, alors la question ne se posait même pas. Il soupira longuement, laissant la fumée de sa pipe s’échapper en volutes, hypnotisé par cette danse vaporeuse. Il se laissa donc surprendre quand Kili lui posa un doux baiser sur la joue. 

« Kili… ! On aurait pu nous voir… ! » chuchota Fili, la voix pleine de réprobation mais l’œil amusé. 

Ca lui avait vraiment fait plaisir, en fait. Il espérait que Kili le comprenne alors qu’il le regardait longuement dans les yeux, et qu’il lui prenait doucement la main. Le brun comprit, évidemment, et ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu’à ce que leur tour de garde se termine, et qu’ils ne dorment à leur tour. 

Comme il l’avait annoncé la veille, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne partit à l’aube vers le nord, laissant le reste de sa compagnie poursuivre vers l’est. Fili le regarda partir, inquiet, mais comme tous les autres nains, il se contenta de lui souhaiter bon voyage. Il n’était pas là pour discuter ses ordres, et quand bien même, il n’était pas le mieux placé pour le faire. Or, même Balin n’avait rien trouvé à dire. Le vieil érudit reprit la tête de la cohorte, qui s’en alla à dos de poney vers le pâle soleil qui se levait au loin. 

C’était encore un long voyage jusqu’à Hobbitebourg et le Dragon Vert : il leur fallut encore trois jours depuis la Lhûn pour y arriver. Fourbus, les douze nains s’installèrent dans la taverne, attendant le retour et de Gandalf et de leur chef Thorin. Méfiants, les hobbits restèrent à l’écart de la tablée de nains, pourtant très festive. Que pouvaient-ils faire d’autre que chanter boire et manger ? Le rendez-vous était fixé pour dans plus d’une semaine encore, et il fallait admettre que la boustifaille n’était pas mauvaise dans le coin. La bière non plus, bien qu’elle leur paraisse bien fade, comparée à celle qu’ils brassaient dans les mines. Celle-ci était blanche, rafraîchissante et pas vraiment amère… Chez eux, les nains avaient l’habitude d’une bière brune ou rouge, et bien plus forte que celle des hobbits. Cela n’empêcha pas pourtant la compagnie d’en commander plusieurs tonneaux et d’en chanter les louanges, une fois qu’ils en ressentirent enfin les effets.

Et toutes les nuits, c’était le même dilemme, le même jeu de funambule. Le Dragon Vert n’avait pas assez de chambres pour loger tous les nains par deux ou même trois, c’est pourquoi Kili et Fili étaient forcés de partager la leur avec Ori et Nori. Tous les soirs, la même torture, celle de dormir près de celui qu’on aime sans pouvoir réellement en profiter. Devoir se retenir, comme Fili l’avait fait la plus grande partie de sa vie… Ca devenait proprement insoutenable. Mais il devait sûrement se sous-estimer, car le jour du rendez-vous approchait, et ils étaient restés sages, et cachés. 

Cependant, le jour J, Gandalf et Thorin demeurèrent introuvables.


	11. Une Nuit Longuement Attendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la fanfiction rejoint le canon ! Un voyage inattendu commence !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le début des choses sérieuses : attention, scènes explicites !

Festoyant au Dragon Vert, la compagnie de Thorin - qui brillait d’ailleurs par son absence - buvait et chantait en attendant que la nuit tombe sur la Comté. Le jour était venu de trouver ce mystérieux cambrioleur… ! Pourquoi ne pas en faire un jeu ? Ce n’était pas parce qu’on était parti pour une aventure aussi dangereuse qu’importante qu’on ne pouvait pas s’amuser un peu ! Et quitte à prendre un peu de bon temps, autant le faire ici, en Comté. Il s’agissait de terres paisibles. Les gens qui y vivaient le faisaient simplement, avec insouciance. L’endroit rêvé pour s’adonner à un jeu nanesque des plus prisés : la course d’orientation. Les mines étaient de véritables labyrinthes, et il fallait un certain talent pour s’y repérer, d’autant plus si on n’y était pas né. L’absence de soleil et la façon un peu anarchique de creuser des nains y étaient pour beaucoup, et bien souvent, il n’y avait que l’habitude qui pouvait aider. Un proverbe nain disait « Tout nain se perd dans une mine inconnue, ou alors ce n’est pas une mine ». Heureusement pour eux, la Comté n’était effectivement pas une mine : Kili proposa donc de jouer à qui trouvera la maison du hobbit en premier. Joueurs, les nains approuvèrent tous - plus ou moins, Balin et Dori n’étant pas des plus enthousiastes - et burent jusqu’à ce que l’heure du rendez-vous approche. Les pintes s’enchaînèrent, jusqu’à ce que l’un des deux jeunes frères se lança.   
« Allons-y en premier Kili, nous arriverons avant tous les autres ! » murmura Fili. 

Ils partirent alors en avant, réajustant leurs capuchons et leurs baudriers, sous les huées hilares des autres nains, qui n’avaient pas encore fini leurs chopes. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas non plus à se mettre en route. Un par un ou deux par deux, ils quittèrent le Dragon Vert, saluant franchement - et de ce fait, presque impoliment - la jeune serveuse de la taverne. Drôle de tableau que celui de nains allant et venant en Comté.

C’était un très beau pays. Même de nuit, on pouvait voir, ressentir la verdure de l’herbe. L’air était pur et parfumé, bien différent de l’air sec et froid des montagnes. Les fleurs s’étaient peut-être fermées sous le ciel nocturne, mais partout leur odeur sucrée perdurait. Les deux frères prenaient vraiment plaisir à se balader dans les champs, chose qu’ils n’auraient pas eu souvent l’occasion de faire s’ils ne s’étaient pas aventuré au dehors de leur mine. Mais on ne changeait pas aussi facilement ses habitudes, et encore moins ses canons de beauté. Aux yeux de Kili, les prairies de la Comté manquaient cruellement de pierres. Définitivement. 

« Ils devraient mettre quelques statues par ci par là, ça serait un peu plus classe ! » lança-t-il. 

Fili rit doucement, avant de hocher la tête. Il imaginait déjà une armée de nains apportant de grandes sculptures de pierre grise ou rose, au pied desquelles pousseraient d’innombrables petites fleurs de champs. 

« Ouais, ça serait pas mal ! Que des fleurs, ça fait un peu redondant à la fin… » répondit Fili. 

Le brun marqua un temps d’arrêt à la réplique de son frère, avant de continuer à marcher. Il ignorait ce que voulait dire « redondant », et était surpris que Fili lui-même sache un mot de plus de trois syllabes, et a fortiori, qu’il arrive à le placer dans une conversation. On apprenait des choses formidables tous les jours ! Le silence s’installa ensuite entre eux deux. Ce n’était pas un silence pesant, au contraire. C’était même plutôt reposant, d’être ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Ils auraient pu s’arrêter dans un coin pour se jeter l’un sur l’autre. C’était l’occasion rêvée, mais leur honneur de joueurs était en jeu : ils prenaient ça très au sérieux, et étaient d’ailleurs certains d’arriver les premiers. C’est donc triomphalement qu’ils frappèrent à la porte quand ils la trouvèrent enfin, après être passés deux ou trois fois devant. Ils donnèrent un coup sec, puis un autre, jusqu’à ce qu’une étrange créature, un peu plus petite qu’eux, ne leur ouvre enfin. 

« Fili… » 

« …et Kili ! » 

« A votre service ! » finirent-ils en chœur. 

Le hobbit qu’ils avaient devant les yeux semblait complètement perdu. Ou en colère. Ou un peu des deux. Bilbon devait être très désorienté pour leur faire croire que la soirée avait été annulée alors qu’en fait, pas du tout ! Et puis… il les recevait en pyjama et en peignoir… Il y avait parfois des coutumes locales très curieuses, dans certains pays. Les frères s’en accommodèrent très bien, cela dit, et n’hésitèrent pas à confier leurs armes au hobbit, qui serait sûrement quoi en fait. Ils furent bien sûr déçus en voyant que Monsieur Dwalin et Monsieur Balin étaient déjà là. Ah, si seulement ils ne s’étaient pas perdus en route ! Arriver troisième, ce n’était pas mal du tout, mais ils auraient nettement préféré gagner. Heureusement que personne n’avait parié ! 

Affamés, les nains se jetèrent dans le garde-manger sans plus attendre. Autant se jeter tout de suite sur ce qu’il y avait de meilleur, avant que la concurrence n’arrive. Ils firent le tri dans les fromages, allèrent chercher les fûts de bière, tout cela sous l’œil décontenancé de Bilbon. Fili songea même à déplacer les meubles, se demandant dans quel coin de ce trou ils allaient pouvoir tous tenir ensemble pour manger. Cul-de-Sac était grand, pour un hobbit, mais pour treize nains, ça commençait à devenir sérieusement exigu.   
Ce ne fut que quand Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oïn, Gloïn et Gandalf firent leur apparition - tous ensemble, cette fois - qu’ils commencèrent à bouger les chaises et déplacer les tables. Il manquait toujours un nain - et quel nain - mais ça n’empêchait pas les autres de festoyer joyeusement en attendant. Ils burent, mangèrent, dévalisèrent le garde-manger de ce pauvre Bilbon, chantèrent, dansèrent et firent même la vaisselle. En chantant, toujours. Les nains ne sont pas complètement dénués de bonnes manières. Elles sont juste un peu différentes, c’est tout ! Une simple différence culturelle, rien de plus. Cela dit, les chants s’éteignirent lorsque Thorïn fit son apparition. Il était en retard, mais personne ne se risqua à lui en faire la remarque. Et surtout pas Fili et Kili, qui se rendirent compte qu’ils n’avaient pas été les seuls à s’être perdus dans la Comté. Le brun ne put s’empêcher de sourire en songeant au fait que son oncle, si fier et orgueilleux, s’était égaré non pas une mais deux fois. A croire qu’il l’avait fait exprès, pour qu’on ne lui vole pas la vedette. C’est bien connu, le héros arrive toujours en retard. 

Ou alors les gens de la lignée de Durin avaient vraiment un sens de l’orientation moisi. 

L’ambiance après l’arrivée de Thorïn fut nettement moins festive. Il y avait de nombreuses questions à régler, notamment celle du dragon et de la façon d’entrer sous la Montagne. Ils s’étaient lancés dans cette expédition presque sans préparation, et c’est pourquoi l’aide et la présence du magicien était essentielle. Notamment lorsque ce dernier sortit de sa poche une carte ainsi qu’une clé de métal finement ouvragée, d’aspect clairement nanesque. Sur la carte était représentée Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, leur destination et terre de leurs ancêtres. La porte principale de ses mines avait été condamnée par les éboulis quand Smaug y avait élu domicile, il y a près de soixante ans. Mais sur cette carte, une rune indiquait une entrée secrète. La porte de la clé ! Car, comme l’avait judicieusement remarqué Fili, s’il y a une clé… il y a une porte. Parfois, il n’y a pas de mal à souligner les évidences. 

Il ne fallait pourtant pas sous-estimer les capacités cognitives du blond. Au moins il avait deviné en un seul regard que Thorïn ignorait tout de l’existence de ces deux objets que Gandalf avait produit devant eux. Ca ne plaisait pas le moins du monde au prince nain, d’ailleurs. Il s’agissait aussi de son héritage, après tout. Le magicien n’avait aucun droit de les posséder. Kili avait lui aussi sentit le malaise. Même si c’était pour l’aider, celui-ci pensait que, d’une certaine manière, le magicien s’était joué de lui. Aucun nain n’apprécie d’être dupé, surtout pas Thorïn. C’est aussi pour ça qu’ils ne firent aucun commentaire : il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec le feu.

En parlant de feu, Bilbon ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à défier celui de Smaug. Censé être leur quatorzième larron, le « cambrioleur » s’effondra même à la simple lecture du contrat ! D’ailleurs, depuis quand lisait-on les contrats en entier ? Fili et Kili avaient signé le leur sans vraiment y réfléchir. Ils ne faisaient pas ça pour la gloire ou l’or, mais pour l’honneur de leur oncle. Peu leur importait tout le trésor d’Erebor, tant qu’ils pouvaient aider Thorïn dans sa quête pour recouvrer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Ce qui, en soit, était une exception parmi les nains. De toute façon, ils n’avaient finalement pas de cambrioleur. Bilbon avait refusé l’offre, une fois revenu à lui. Toutes les belles paroles de Gandalf n’y firent rien. Il fallait aussi avouer qu’il n’avait pas trop la tête d’un cambrioleur. Déçus, les nains allèrent se recueillir près de l’âtre, et entonnèrent le chant de leur peuple. Un chant que Kili avait entendu il y a des années de cela, à la veille du jour de Durin, juste avant que Thorïn ne lui raconte l’histoire d’Erebor. Désormais, il chantait avec eux. 

Tous allèrent ensuite se coucher. Les nains faisaient comme chez eux, et chacun se réservait une pièce ou l’autre de Cul-de-Sac. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres d’amis, mais pas encore assez. Par politesse envers les plus âgés, Fili et Kili leur laissèrent et allèrent s’allonger dans une des penderies de Bilbon, étalant des couvertures sur le sol pour en faire des matelas. Sans attendre, Fili commença à retirer sa veste et sa chemise, fourbu et alcoolisé. 

« Attends ! » lui lança Kili. 

« Quoi… ? » 

« La porte ne se ferme pas de l’intérieur ! » 

« Et alors… !? » 

Fili jeta un regard perplexe au brun, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Enfin si, il avait bien une petite idée, mais il n’osait pas trop y croire. N’avait-il pas dit que le peu qu’ils avaient fait jusque là lui suffisait amplement ? 

« Ben je pensais que tu… Enfin que ça te ferait plaisir qu’on puisse un peu… avant de repartir dans la nature. L’occasion ne se représentera peut-être plus avant longtemps… » répondit Kili. 

« Ah ! J’hallucine ! » Le blond partit d’un grand éclat de rire, et attrapa Kili pour l’embrasser. « Ne t’en fais pas, ils sont tous complètement bourrés, et personne ne viendra nous embêter avant l’aube ! Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je sais… » Kili rougit, et baissa le regard. « Mais maintenant que tu m’en as parlé, j’en ai envie aussi. T’as pas honte sérieusement ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.   
« Pas le moins du monde. » répondit Fili avec un grand sourire, en commençant à le déshabiller doucement. 

Ils s’allongèrent ensuite, totalement nus sous les couvertures de Bilbon. Ca ne leur était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, et ils ignoraient que ça leur avait manqué à ce point. Même si pendant des années maintenant, ils avaient parcouru le corps l’un de l’autre, cette nuit-là leurs gestes étaient hésitants, fébriles. Ils allaient enfin s’aventurer plus loin qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais fait, pas même dans le confort et la sécurité des Montagnes Bleues, bien cachés derrière d’épais murs de pierre. Ici, chez ce hobbit, cet inconnu, la porte ne fermait même pas. N’importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Et pourtant, ça ne suffirait pas à les arrêter, ils le savaient. 

Impossible de dire à Fili d’être plus raisonnable, alors que Kili lui-même n’avait qu’une envie : faire sauter les dernières barrières qui lui restaient. La discussion qu’ils avaient eu plus tôt, avec les autres nains, leur avait rappelé qu’ils risquaient leur vie dans cette expédition. Ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas. Et ni Fili ni Kili ne voulaient mourir avec des regrets. C’était maintenant ou jamais, c’était assez clair. Après la Comté, ils devraient traverser des terres bien moins accueillantes, avant d’arriver aux Monts Brumeux, puis devraient passer encore la Forêt Noire pour atteindre Erebor, et surtout, Smaug. Ca n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir, alors autant le prendre quand il se présentait. Le plaisir. 

Fili se glissa sur Kili, l’allongeant fermement contre le sol dallé de couvertures. Il vint au-dessus de lui, résolument dominant, arrachant de ce fait un sourire au brun. Ce dernier avait toujours apprécié quand le blond prenait les choses en main. C’était tellement plus simple pour lui, tellement plus reposant et rassurant. Fili savait quoi faire, lui… En comparaison, Kili se trouvait bien maladroit. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le blond nicher son visage dans son cou, humant ses cheveux, caressant la peau fine de ses lèvres. La barbe et la moustache tressée de Fili le chatouillaient un peu, mais ça n’était pas gênant de rire dans cette situation. Pas pour lui. Il n’y avait aucune moquerie dans son sourire, seulement du bonheur. Il plongea alors ses mains dans la crinière dorée de Fili, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux. Souvent, Kili se demandait comment il faisait pour les garder aussi beaux et soyeux, alors que les siens s’emmêlaient tout le temps. Il devrait les tresser, mais il n’en avait pas le courage. Il n’avait pas envie de plaire, de toute manière. A quoi bon ? Fili était tout ce qu’il avait, et tout ce dont il aurait jamais besoin. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi chercher plus loin. 

Surtout vu comment il s’avérait doué. Certes Kili n’avait jamais connu personne d’autre, mais lui et Fili dormaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’il s’était amélioré depuis le temps. C’était inconcevable d’être plus habile que lui. Il connaissait le corps de Kili par cœur, chaque nerf, chaque centimètre carré de peau sensible. Il lui suffisait d’une caresse, d’un baiser pour faire du brun ce qu’il voulait. Et c’était exactement ce qu’il fit. Une main extrêmement bien placée, entre sa hanche et son entrejambe, ni tout à fait sur sa fesse ni vraiment près du pelvis. Si frustrant, et tellement bon en même temps ! Kili ne se lasserait jamais de sentir cette chaleur, cette douceur. Il soupira lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Fili revint l’embrasser, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d’aller les poser ailleurs. Cette fois, Kili eut du mal à retenir un petit gémissement. 

Et de nombreux autres, jusqu’à ce que Fili ne s’arrête. Il était pourtant bien parti… L’espace d’un instant, Kili se demanda s’il y avait un problème, avant de comprendre. Le blond revint dans ses bras, et le fit lentement basculer, alors qu’il l’embrassait. C’était fini de jouer les feignasses maintenant ! Kili prit les rênes, visiblement déstabilisé. 

« Fili… » murmura-t-il, complètement perdu. 

Le regard sûr de l’autre le rassura. Fili lui sourit doucement, et lui donna à nouveau un baiser. Une main rassurante vint se poser dans le dos de Kili, remontant ensuite jusqu’à ses cheveux, tandis que l’autre s’aventurait bien plus bas. Au moins, dans cette position, Fili n’avait pas à choisir qui de lui ou de Kili caresser. Mais ce dernier n’était toujours pas plus avancé. 

« Qui… ? » 

Il était complètement paniqué. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, bien sûr, mais dans ce genre de situation, il avait toujours été à l’aise. Les longues années qu’ils avaient passées ensemble n’avaient pas réussi à le rassurer sur ce point, au contraire. Il avait toujours aussi peur de faire un faux-pas. Il n’avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Fili crut comprendre où il voulait en venir, et où était le problème. Il posa alors un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun, et lui chuchota à l’oreille : 

« Vas-y. »

Kili voulait répondre quelque chose, car il ouvrit la bouche. Mais il la referma presque aussitôt, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Il embrassa Fili, bien plus passionnément qu’auparavant. Passant une main sous son genou, il lui écarta presque violemment les jambes, venant se coller à lui, son corps frottant contre le sien. Surpris, Fili poussa un long gémissement, profitant du fait d’être passif, pour une fois. En réalité, peu importait qui faisait quoi ce soir, du moment qu’ils le faisaient. 

Tout ne fut pas agréable pour autant. Ce fut douloureux au début, très douloureux même. Kili était vraiment maladroit, et même s’il ne l’avait pas été, Fili aurait fini par avoir quand même mal. Et pourtant, à sa propre surprise, il réussi lui aussi à y prendre plaisir. Il n’était plus question d’essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, par contre. Sans vraiment y penser, ils espéraient que tous les autres étaient assez avinés pour ne pas les entendre, profondément plongés dans un sommeil d’ivrogne. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, mais ce fut assez intense pour les faire haleter tous les deux, comme s’ils venaient de courir un sprint. Essoufflés, ils s’allongèrent l’un à côté de l’autre, la main dans la main, et les cheveux éparpillés en couronne autour de leur tête. 

« Je t’ai pas fait trop mal ? » demanda Kili, soucieux. 

« Non… » mentit Fili. 

Tous ses cris n’avaient pas été de plaisir, mais il ne voulait pas alarmer le brun. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça. Fili resserra sa main sur celle de Kili, et ferma lentement les yeux. Il allait presque s’endormir, lorsqu’il sentit des doigts lui courir sur la cuisse. Avec un sourire, il se dit que son frère n’en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec lui. Il avait peut-être remarqué, dans le feu de l’action, que le blond n’avait pas été jusqu’au bout de son plaisir, alors il le laissa faire. Et il avait raison. Kili reprit les rênes, cette fois beaucoup plus sûr de lui, et laissa à Fili le rôle ingrat de l’actif. Comme ça, ce serait vraiment équitable. Si Fili avait aimé ça, il voulait y goûter aussi ; et s’il avait eu mal, il voulait avoir mal comme lui. Ce n’était là que le juste retour des choses. Kili était assez à cheval là-dessus. Et sur Fili aussi. 

Là encore, les choses ne durèrent pas bien longtemps, sans être pour autant très rapides. Ca ne témoignait que de la jeunesse et de l’inexpérience des deux nains, rien d’autre. Cette fois, lorsqu’ils s’allongèrent, épuisés, ils se serrèrent aussitôt, fort, jambes entrelacées, et visages enfouis dans la chevelure de l’autre. Ainsi imbriqués, ils ne tardèrent pas à dormir profondément, paisiblement, oubliant pour un temps les dangers qui les attendaient. 

La porte grinça sur ses gonds. Fili ouvrit un œil, encore à moitié endormi, et fut ébloui par la clarté qui venait du couloir, juste derrière la silhouette imposante qui se tenait sur le seuil. Et qui d’ailleurs, au lieu de finir son mouvement et d’ouvrir grand la porte, la rabattit soudainement pour ne laisser de place que pour son visage à peine. Kili sursauta en entendant une voix, et ramena la couverture sur lui.

« Habillez-vous ! On va partir. » 

Si Thorïn désapprouvait, il ne le dit pas. Il se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui, et de laisser ses feignants de neveux se lever. Cependant, Fili pensa qu’il avait compris. Sinon pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert la porte en entier ? Sa voix avait été dure, aussi. Signe qu’il n’était pas spécialement fier ou content. Comment aurait-il pu ? Cela dit, ce n’était pas ses affaires, pas totalement, et ils avaient des choses plus importantes à penser. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter de ce genre de problèmes plus tard, comme par exemple, une fois qu’ils auraient repris Erebor.


	12. Imprudences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moralité : Il faut bien surveiller les poneys !

La compagnie se remit en route sans attendre. Bilbo ne viendrait pas. Ils n'auraient pas de quatorzième larron, pas de cambrioleur. Ils devraient faire avec ce chiffre maudit qu'était le treize, quand bien même Gandalf était là avec eux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Tout le monde savait que le magicien avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'éclipser au moment où l'on avait le plus besoin de lui. Et pourtant, Fili n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal. Il était trop heureux et optimiste en ce jour pour se laisser déprimer par de vagues signes du destin. Et Fili, aussi inconfortable soit le dos d'un poney après une nuit telle qu'il en avait passé, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un air niais et béat sur le visage. Balin était certain de l'avoir entendu fredonner joyeusement, sous sa barbe. Il était rassuré qu'il soit resté discret, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'aurait pas été de bon ton d'étaler ainsi sa joie : Thorin semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cul-de-Sac. 

Leur chef avait toujours été grognon, et tout le monde savait que ça ne valait pas la peine de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas : ça ne ferait que l'agacer davantage. Cependant, Fili et son petit frère avaient bien une idée sur ce qui irritait à ce point leur oncle. Eux. Il les avait surpris, après tout, et il était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir compris. Il désapprouvait sûrement et c'était bien normal. Ils étaient frères, bon sang ! C'était ce que criaient les yeux de Kili lorsqu'ils réussirent à croiser ceux de Fili. L'enthousiasme qui gonflait son cœur depuis le début de la journée sembla alors s'éteindre lentement, tel un feu ardent sous une froide pluie d'hiver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour communiquer, et Fili comprenait parfaitement où Kili voulait en venir. Il avait raison. Peut-être avaient-ils fait une erreur cette nuit. Bien qu'il le combatte de toute son âme, le doute s'instilla dans le coeur de Fili. Le lent et sombre poison de la culpabilité, de la honte. Que penserait Thorin d'eux, désormais ? Fili détourna le regard, préférant poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur son adorable frère bien-aimé. Trop aimé, même. 

Puis il se fustigea mentalement d'être plus inquiet pour sa vie privée – qui n'avait aucune raison, au final, de ne pas le rester – plutôt que pour la mission qui les avait tous conduit jusqu'à la Comté, et qui les emmènerait bien plus loin encore. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, chassant par ce mouvement ces pensées encombrantes et stériles. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Leur secret était déjà éventé. Ruminer ne servirait à rien. Et que n'eut-il le temps de ruminer, de toute façon ! Des cris se firent entendre derrière eux, et bientôt, ils virent un hobbit courir en leur direction. Le visage de Gandalf s'éclaira : il avait eu raison. Bilbo avait changé d'avis. 

Un vent d'enthousiasme souffla soudainement sur la morosité ambiante, et même Kili se surprit à sourire. Quant à Thorin... Hé bien, en décodant bien ses expressions, chose que Fili avait appris à faire avec le temps, on pouvait ressentir son soulagement. Au moins avaient-ils conjuré le mauvais sort : ils étaient désormais quatorze, non ? Ils lui prêtèrent un poney, une fois que Balin se fut assuré que le contrat était dûment lu et signé. On pense les nains bourrus et stupides, mais la bureaucratie naine est bien plus complexe qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. S'il y a bien une chose que vous ne voulez pas, c'est être noyé dans la paperasserie nanesque, car elle aura toujours raison de vous. Ils avaient même un terme spécifique et peu flatteur pour désigner l'administration, qui pourrait se traduire par « les mots qui rendent fou ». 

Avoir un hobbit qui n'était manifestement pas habitué à voyager – euphémisme ou pléonasme, selon le point de vue – était quelque chose de très rafraîchissant pour toute la compagnie. Cela éloigna les idées noires de Fili quant à ce que Thorin pensait de lui à présent, et l'empêcha également de trop rêvasser à propos de son petit frère. Ils parcoururent quelques milles avant de monter un bivouac pour la nuit. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un creux, sous un promontoire, qui leur permettrait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur les environs. Ils avaient peu de chances de ne pas être suivis, pourtant ça ne les empêchèrent pas de faire un feu. Chose que Thorin commença à regretter lorsque des cris se firent entendre. 

Des orques. De quelles autres créatures pouvait-il bien s'agir, de toute manière ? Bilbo se retourna vers les nains, effrayé. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour rentrer promptement chez lui ! Mais c'était trop tard : il avait pris sa décision. Il avait signé. Il était dans le même bateau qu'eux, à présent, même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir sa place. Fili esquissa un sourire, tira sur sa pipe, et jugea qu'il serait bien plus drôle de donner quelques détails supplémentaires concernant leurs poursuivants au hobbit. C'était extrêmement drôle de le voir trembler de peur, ses yeux s'écarquillant à l'idée de finir sous le cimeterre d'un orque. Les deux jeunes frères nains finirent par éclater de rire, ce qui déplut fortement à leur royal oncle. 

Fili baissa les yeux, honteux. On pouvait rire de tout, mais pas avec Thorin. Les frères ignoraient que leur oncle était là lorsque Thror fut tué. Il était là, lors de la terrible bataille d'Azanulbizar, que Balin se mit à conter. Ils pouvaient presque entendre les cris de guerre, les rugissements des orques et le tintement des épées. Ils pouvaient presque voir ce grand orque pâle, Azog, attaquant leur oncle, qui n'avait pour se protéger qu'un bout de bois. Une épaisse branche de chêne qui lui sauva la vie, et lui valu son surnom Oakenshield. Lorsque Balin eut fini, Bilbo ne fut pas le seul à se sentir bête. Fili baissa la tête, à l'instar de son frère, frappé par la gêne. Les orques, ce n'était définitivement pas drôle. 

Ils passèrent cependant une nuit calme. Les hurlements restèrent lointains, et tous purent se reposer correctement. Par réflexe, Kili et Fili dormirent près l'un de l'autre, mais cette fois, c'était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit. S'ils avaient pu être surpris chez Bilbo, qu'est-ce que ça allait être alors qu'il y avait une douzaine de paires d'yeux peut-être pas si bien fermés que cela à quelques mètres de leurs couvertures ? Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela. Fili sentait comme... quelque chose de différent, chez Kili. Peut-être prenait-il encore plus mal que lui le fait que Thorin soit au courant ? Son petit frère avait toujours été un adorable chiot qui n'avait pour raison d'être que la fierté de son oncle. Il voulait tellement se montrer digne de lui, digne d'être de la lignée de Durin... Et ce réveil brutal à Cul-de-Sac n'y contribuait pas, malheureusement. 

Le lendemain fut empreint de la frustration de ne pas avoir pu tenir Kili dans ses bras, et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Le ciel semblait être d'accord, alors qu'il déversait sur les pauvres nains, le hobbit et le magicien des litres d'une pluie froide et mordante. Les deux frères ne parlaient quasiment plus entre eux. Et Thorin était toujours aussi taciturne. Fili soupira. Ce voyage allait être terriblement long. 

Les jours passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finirent par arriver près d'une cabane, qui semblait être celle d'un chasseur. Un endroit parfait pour camper, si ce n'est qu'il était très étrange qu'elle soit inoccupée. Une aubaine, mais aussi un mauvais présage. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Fili que Gandalf, inquiet, ne décide de partir en éclaireur. Il n'aimait pas ça – parce que personne n'aime quand un puissant magicien vous entraîne dans une aventure pour finir par s'en aller au premier véritable danger – mais il pouvait comprendre. Que pouvaient-ils y faire, de toute façon ? Autant exécuter les ordres de son oncle, qui venait juste de lui dire, à lui et à Kili, d'aller s'occuper des poneys.   
C'était une occasion de discuter un peu avec lui, au passage. Sous le couvert du bois, les seize montures paissaient tranquillement, alors que les deux frères les brossaient et leur donnaient à manger. 

« Tu m'en veux... ? » commença Fili. 

Kili fronça des sourcils, ne voyant pas où son frère voulait en venir. « De quoi tu parles ? » 

« Allons, tu ne vas pas faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! Tu dois te demander ce que Thorin pense de toi, maintenant. » 

« T'en sais rien, t'es pas dans ma tête... » répondit Kili, visiblement boudeur. 

« Un peu, si. Je me demande la même chose. Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas du, après tout. » 

Kili ne répondit rien, et continua de brosser la poneytte dont il s'occupait comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela.  
« Je vois... » ajouta finalement Fili, baissant son regard tristement. Lui aussi avait des poneys à brosser, après tout. 

Ils accomplirent alors leurs corvées avec zèle, n'échangeant presque pas un mot. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche derrière les arbres. Constatant qu'il avait lui aussi fini de faire ce qui était nécessaire, Kili n'allait plus pouvoir éviter la discussion qui suivrait. Assis sur une énorme racine, Fili le regardait de façon trop sérieuse pour penser qu'il allait y couper aussi facilement. Le brun soupira, et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, frère. » 

Kili posa une main sur celle de son grand frère, certain que personne ne les verrait. 

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute... » continua-t-il. « …et puis tu ne m'as forcé à rien. C'est juste... stupide que Thorin nous ait surpris. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit fier de nous... » 

Ca n'aurait pas fait plus mal si on avait donné un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac de Fili. Pourtant, cette douleur n'avait pas d'autre nom que « vérité ». Comment Thorin pourrait-il être fiers de ses neveux, si ces derniers s'adonnaient à ce genre de pratiques ? 

« On le rendra fier, peu importe le moyen. » répliqua Fili d'une voix déterminée. « Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais que je suis un mauvais combattant. Je reste un guerrier et toi aussi. Tu es le meilleur archer de la mine, et tu le resteras. » 

Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à un tel compliment. Son frère l'avait dit avec tellement de tendresse et de sincérité que c'était impossible de le nier. Il se tourna vers lui, et se surprit à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Fili. Après l'avoir boudé pendant des jours, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas ? C'était mal, ce qu'ils faisaient, il le savait... mais c'était tellement délicieux aussi ! Leurs mains se mirent à vagabonder dans des endroits où elles n'avaient normalement rien à faire, alors que le tendre baiser se fit plus passionné. Pour Fili, c'était une véritable torture : comment allait-il résister à l'envie de faire l'amour à Kili, ici et maintenant, fut-ce en pleine forêt et entourés de poneys ? 

Mais les mains de Fili étaient déjà parties à la conquête du corps de Kili, s'infiltrant sous sa veste. Ce n'était malheureusement pas assez pour toucher sa peau : il se surprit même à grogner de frustration en réalisant à quel point ce contact lui manquait. Quelques jours étaient pour lui un million d'années. Devenant plus entreprenant alors que son désir grimpait, il se serra un peu plus contre Kili, venant presque s'asseoir sur lui. Il avait tellement envie de lui que ça en devenait douloureux, et pas seulement physiquement. Les lèvres de Fili finirent par quitter celles de son frère, uniquement pour venir se poser dans son cou. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux emmêlés de Kili, comme il avait toujours voulu le faire. Depuis ce jour où Kili tressa la chevelure de son frère pour la première fois, ce dernier avait développé un étrange penchant pour la sombre masse capillaire de Kili. Il ne se lassait jamais de passer les mains dedans ou d'y mettre un peu plus d'ordre. Même s'il fallait avouer que Kili était rarement volontaire pour une séance de shampouinage.   
Sentant ses hanches bouger sans qu'il le veuille, Fili sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle, petit à petit. Et Kili, sous lui, appuyé sur la racine, commença à être un peu embarrassé. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre... Les autres n'étaient pas loin ! En réalité, c'était déjà le cas : on les épiait. Tapi, silencieux dans la nuit qui avançait, Bilbo s'était stoppé net en apportant les deux bols de ragoût aux frères nains. Choqué, il n'arrivait pas à faire demi-tour, ou à détourner les yeux. Il espérait simplement que ça n'irait pas plus loin que quelques mains baladeuses.

Ce fut le cas, heureusement. Kili n'était pas assez à l'aise pour laisser son frère lui retirer ses vêtements. Il le repoussa gentiment, avec un petit sourire désolé. De toute manière, vu le nombre de couches de tissu qu'ils avaient sur le dos, chacun d'entre eux, ç'aurait été affreusement long de se rhabiller ensuite. Déçu, Fili posa néanmoins un baiser sur le front de son frère, avant de se redresser. Soudainement gêné, il s'écarta légèrement. 

« Je... je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » précisa-t-il ensuite. 

Kili écarquilla les yeux, lui lançant un autre de ses regards adorables auxquels personne ne pouvait résister. Sauf peut-être Dwalin. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fili... Ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit, ni le moment, tu trouves pas ? » 

Soulagé, Fili esquissa un sourire, et tourna son regard vers les poneys qu'ils devaient surveiller. C'était une soirée calme, pour une fois. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir dormir tranquillement cette nuit, sans se demander quand tombera la prochaine avalanche de wargs et d'orques puants... 

D'un seul homme, les deux nains se redressèrent, droits et debout. Voyant que le moment était plus propice, Bilbo fit son apparition, annonçant qu'il leur avait apporté leur repas. Bon sang, n'était-il qu'un coursier, au final ? Mais là encore, il resta muet. Ils fixaient la forêt où broutaient les poneys, immobiles et abasourdis. Comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le hobbit. 

« On était censés surveiller les poneys. » articula Kili.

« Et on a un léger problème. » continua Fili. 

« Il y en avait seize. » 

« Il n'y en a plus que quatorze. »


	13. Nuits Elfiques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fondcombe, un lieu de villégiature très apprécié, même des nains ! [Attention, chapitre explicite/NSFW.]

Cette rencontre avec les trolls n'avait pas été de tout repos, bien qu'ils s'en soient tirés de justesse. Bilbo était bien plus utile et malin que ce qu'il laissait penser. Ce n'était pas seulement un cambrioleur mais un excellent maître dans l'art subtil d'embrouiller les gens. On a toujours besoin d'un homme comme ça dans une compagnie. Fili, Kili et le reste des nains avaient failli être mangés par ces trois affreux trolls, et sans Bilbo pour temporiser en attendant le lever du soleil – et la flamboyante réapparition de Gandalf le magicien – ils y seraient sûrement passés. Certes, la façon dont ils s'en étaient sortis n'était pas la plus glorieuse, mais hé ! Il valait mieux survivre grâce à la ruse que mourir à cause d'une imprudence. 

La compagnie de Thorin avait d'ailleurs été nettement récompensée en trouvant le trésor de ces trois trolls. Accumulées depuis des années, diverses bricoles gisaient pêle-mêle dans un terrier, une sorte de grotte grossièrement taillée. C'était une véritable mine d'or, ça ne faisait pas de doute : Gandalf ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur des épées elfiques magnifiquement bien ouvragées, dont Glamdring, qu'il prit pour sienne. Malgré ses réticences vis-à-vis de ces elferies, Thorin eut la sagesse d'écouter le magicien lorsqu'il lui assura que l'épée qu'il avait dans les mains, Orcrist, était sûrement la meilleure lame qu'il pourrait un jour brandir. Quant à Bilbo, il ramassa un court et fin poignard – ou un coupe-papier, selon certains – qui ferait une épée parfaite pour un hobbit. 

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas au bout de leurs peines, loin de là. Les orques étaient toujours là, dehors, à les guetter. Il suffit qu'ils sortent du couvert des bois, sur la plaine, pour qu'ils se fassent chasser comme des lapins par les wargs. Et en parlant de lapin... Que n'était-il pas étrange, ce magicien à l'habit brun, coiffé d'un nid d'oiseau ? Les gens de la surface étaient certes bizarres parfois. Les nains n'avaient rien à redire cependant, car Radagast les sortit d'un fort mauvais pas ce jour-là. Sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais pu arriver jusqu'à Fondcombe. 

Parlons-en, d'ailleurs. C'était bien le dernier endroit sur la Terre du Milieu où Thorin souhaitait se rendre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait cédé face à Gandalf en ce qui concernait Orcrist qu'il allait se mettre à aimer les elfes ! Il y avait des limites, quand même ! Honnêtement, Thorin avait tout fait pour éviter d'atterrir dans cette cité de mangeurs de salade, en vain. Le magicien les avait trop bien manipulé, et voilà où ils en étaient. 

L'accueil d'Elrond fut pourtant plus chaleureux qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Ils purent se restaurer et se reposer, pendant que Gandalf assistait à quelque réunion ennuyante. Très franchement, Fili trouvait que les elfes avaient une étonnante manière de s'amuser. La musique était bien trop calme et discrète, la bière bien trop fade, et la nourriture bien trop verte. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, pas quand ils venaient de passer des jours éprouvants à se faire poursuivre par des bêtes féroces et malodorantes. Kili non plus ne se plaignait pas : raison de plus pour voir le bon côté des choses, et profiter d'avoir un endroit où dormir cette nuit, bien au chaud. 

Et puis, il fallait avouer, si les elfes manquaient cruellement de formes et avaient l'air de gigantesques squelettes tout étirés, ils étaient toutefois très beaux. Magnifiques même. Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs traits qui touchait Fili, quand bien même il trouvait toujours Kili adorable. Il serait difficile de qualifier un des elfes de Fondcombe d'adorable, de toute façon. Ils étaient beaux, majestueux, pas mignons. Il y avait une nuance, et donc une différence importante entre ces deux termes. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de la table confirma à Fili ce qu'il avait déjà deviné : la compagnie était sous le charme de ces hôtes, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Un peu comme si... ils ne voulaient soudainement plus partir. Ce n'était pas faux, pas pour Fili, du moins. 

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, une jeune elfe était venue voir Thorin, et avait arrangé avec lui les détails concernant les chambres. Le palais était trop grand pour insulter les nains en les entassant tous dans une même pièce. Mais combien de chambres allaient être vraiment nécessaires ? Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Thorin fut touché par une telle attention. Sans même y réfléchir, il répondit alors à la jeune elfe :

« Oin et Gloin, Ori, Nori et Dori, Dwalin et Balin, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, Kili et Fili, et il ne reste que moi et ce hobbit. Ca vous fait six chambres. Gandalf dormira sûrement ailleurs, si il dort tout court, évidemment. » 

L'elfe n'eut rien à répondre à cela, si ce n'est en s'inclinant et en allant préparer les chambres d'amis. Resté à portée d'oreille, Fili n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à être dans la même chambre que son oncle. Pas pour une question de place d'honneur, ou de famille, mais simplement parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait laisser passer une occasion d'empêcher ses neveux de faire des bêtises. Fili était très perplexe, d'autant plus que Thorin aurait très bien pu aller dormir avec Balin et Dwalin, avec qui il avait un lien tout particulier. C'était déroutant. Mais une fois encore, Fili n'allait pas se plaindre ! Kili était de meilleure humeur également – il y avait sûrement quelque chose dans cette bière, si on pouvait appeler ça de la bière bien sûr – et ce serait dommage de gâcher cette soirée en jouant les rabat-joie. 

La musique des elfes résonna jusque tard dans la nuit, éclairant les environs mieux que la Lune elle-même. Thorin s'était depuis longtemps éclipsé, sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Les nains étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser, retrouvant leur naturel joyeux, ainsi que leurs manières très particulières, pour remarquer qu'il manquait un ou deux nains. Et les deux frères étaient de ceux-là, bien sûr ! Même si les boissons elfiques n'étaient pas très fortes en bouche, elles finissaient quand même par taper, presque aussi fort que la brune brassée dans les mines ! Qui aurait cru que de l'eau gazeuse vaguement aromatisée leur fasse un tel effet, à eux, des nains ? Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les deux frères – et le reste de la compagnie ou presque – étaient totalement ivres. 

Par on-ne-sait-quel miracle, ils parvinrent tout de même à atteindre leur chambre. Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, et le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les lieux, une intervention extérieure était sûrement la meilleure explication. Ils étaient de toute façon bien trop saouls pour y songer. Fili fut même surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était soudainement lové dans une couverture moelleuse et chaude, avec Kili à ses côtés. Il tendit une main vers lui, plongeant ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure. Fili avait beau avoir les mains calleuses, c'était impossible de ne pas sentir la douceur de ses cheveux, et de ne pas en être ému. Kili n'était pas un nain comme les autres. A cette pensée, le cœur de Fili se gonfla, ses yeux s'attendrirent, et il se lova contre son frère bien-aimé comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Il se cramponnait tant et si bien, qu'il finit par sortir Kili de sa torpeur. Ce dernier lança un regard incrédule et aviné à son frère, avant de répondre à son câlin... en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras. Cela lui avait affreusement manqué, il le réalisait à présent. Cette chaleur, cette tendresse, ces doigts dans ses cheveux, ces caresses discrètes... L'amour de son frère, véritable et tangible, inconditionnel, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Comment ne pas succomber à la tentation ? Et tant pis si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord !

D'une main fébrile, Kili écarta la veste de Fili, venant dans le même geste au-dessus de lui. Il voulait le voir, cette fois, et pas en contre-plongée. Il voulait le contempler comme lui l'avait contemplé chez Bilbo, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Abasourdi, Fili se laissa faire, paralysé par la surprise : Kili était encore plus beau et excitant lorsqu'il avait un certain esprit d'initiative, et cette lueur presque prédatrice dans les yeux. Une vague de chaleur, proche du raz-de-marée, envahit Fili jusqu'à le submerger. Il laissa échapper un râle, quasi-inaudible, noyé dans les bruissements du tissu. Il n'hallucinait pas : son petit frère était bien en train de le déshabiller... Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un rêve. Peut-être en était-ce un, après tout. Ils avaient beaucoup trop bu ce soir. 

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas une excuse valable pour Fili. L'alcool leur était vite monté à la tête, mais il redescendait tout aussi vite. On comprenait mieux comment les elfes faisaient pour festoyer aussi souvent sans jamais avoir la gueule de bois. Leur façon de distiller devait être bien spéciale pour parvenir à un tel résultat, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Fili préférait ça à l'idée d'imaginer que Kili ne faisait tout ça que parce qu'il était ivre mort. Et si ça commençait déjà à passer pour le blond, le brun n'allait pas tarder à retrouver tout ses esprits lui aussi. 

Un instant, ce dernier hésita. Il resta immobile, sa main posée sur le torse désormais nu de son frère, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte de ce qu'il faisait et des conséquences. Ce léger moment de flottement, ces quelques secondes à peine suffirent à faire l'effet d'une violente gifle à Fili. On n'était pas loin de la douche froide, jusqu'à ce que Kili ne se mette à caresser la peau sous ses doigts. C'était bien trop fatiguant mentalement de passer sans cesse de l'excitation à la honte, du désir à la culpabilité. En vérité, Kili n'était plus sûr de rien, et c'est pour ça qu'il décida de s'abandonner à l'étreinte de son grand frère. 

Ce dernier avait levé une main pour lui caresser les cheveux, comme il le faisait si souvent, et en avait profité pour l'attirer plus près de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser. Au début un peu hésitant, le baiser se fit plus profond, langoureux et passionné. Quelques gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retiré leurs braies. Le coton épais dans lequel elles avaient été taillées ne suffiraient bientôt plus à les retenir. D'une main nerveuse et fébrile, Fili entrepris de défaire les lacets de celles de son frère, pendant que ce dernier retirait sa chemise. Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour sortir victorieux de leur bataille contre leurs vêtements. Les vaincus gisaient en tas dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que les vainqueurs partaient se réfugier sous les couvertures pelucheuses elfiques. 

Leur toucher doux et satiné sur leur peau avait un effet aphrodisiaque, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Kili étant revenu en position de dominant – aussi bizarre que ça puisse être pour lui – les deux frères échangèrent de nouveau un baiser brûlant, débordant d'un feu plus pur que celui de n'importe quel dragon. Comme mues par des vagues invisibles, les hanches de Kili se pressèrent contre l'entrejambe de son frère et amant, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement un peu plus fort. Le désir qui les gonflait provoquait, à chacun de ces mouvements, un accès de plaisir comme ils n'en avaient jamais connu. Même cette fois, chez Bilbo, ça n'avait pas été aussi intense. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu penser que cela pouvait être encore meilleur. Et pourtant, ça l'était. 

La respiration du blond se fit de plus en plus haletante, jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements ne deviennent des suppliques à aller encore plus loin. Kili délaissa alors ses lèvres pour glisser sa bouche dans son cou, y déposant une myriade de baisers, le mordillant sous l'effet d'un désir toujours plus fort. A chaque morsure, il pouvait sentir la gorge de Fili se contracter et entendre sa voix le suppliant de ne pas trop le faire attendre. Mais cette fois, il était hors de question d'aller trop vite en besogne. Le brun glissa lentement, très lentement, tel un serpent à peine sorti de sa torpeur, le long du corps qui gémissait sous lui, déposant ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles étaient susceptibles de rencontrer. 

Elles s'attardèrent plus que de raison sur les deux petits boutons de chair qui croisèrent sa route, les sentant durcir sous une langue joueuse et espiègle. Jamais Fili n'aurait pensé qu'il oserait faire ça, même si ça ne semblait pas grand-chose en apparence. Il ne put alors réprimer ses râles, haletant bruyamment sous Kili, tremblant sous l'effet conjugué de la chaleur et du plaisir. Le suppliant un peu plus, il se redressa juste à temps pour le voir continuer à glisser, inexorablement, vers son ventre. Après quelques baisers sur le creux de ses hanches, Kili posa sa bouche sur le membre déjà dur qui gisait non loin. 

Le râle que poussa Fili lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Kili se refermer sur lui, l'enserrant comme un doux et agréable fourreau, fut tellement long et profond qu'il se demanda un moment si tout Fondcombe ne l'avaient pas entendu. Se sentant flatté et soudainement puissant, Kili prit tout son temps, jouant avec d'autant plus de malice et d'audace que la nuit avançait. Le blond était heureux de voir que l'autre se prenait enfin, et véritablement, au jeu. Il était également un peu blasé, parce que plus le temps passait et moins il arriverait à résister. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son petit frère soit si doué pour ce qui est de le faire languir. 

Pressentant que Fili n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, Kili se redressa, et revint l'embrasser, serrant son corps contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qui devait suivre. Etant déjà prêt, il écarta les jambes du blond, et se posta à l'entrée en attendant un signe avant de continuer. Fili hocha alors rapidement la tête, priant pour qu'enfin il mette un terme à cette trop longue introduction. Après un autre moment d'hésitation, Kili s'enfonça lentement en lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Sous lui, Fili grimaça en gémissant, mais à aucun moment il ne lui demanda de s'arrêter. 

De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne soit totalement en lui, et d'autres encore avant qu'il ne commence à bouger. Les mouvements du brun se firent, avec les minutes qui passaient, de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce que Fili ne gémisse plus de douleur, mais de plaisir. Il perdait pied, dérivant jusqu'à l'abandon total, ne sachant même plus où il se trouvait. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel état d'ivresse, un tel élan de plaisir, jusqu'à presque en devenir fou. Fili ne s'entendait plus crier, il ne se sentait plus bouger, il n'avait même pas conscience d'embrasser Kili, ou d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son dos, griffant allègrement cette chair musculeuse se mouvant au-dessus de lui. 

Fili avait dérivé tellement loin qu'il poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque Kili se retira brusquement de lui. Ils n'avaient pas fini, pourtant, et cela semblait évident. Non, le brun avait seulement envie d'un peu de changement : d'un mouvement peut-être un peu brusque, il mit son frère sur le ventre, et le redressa. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Fili se mit à quatre pattes, en espérant que l'attente ne serait pas plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. 

Mais ne supportant plus d'être si loin de son frère, quand bien même il était à quelques centimètres, Kili s'enfonça en lui de nouveau, sans attendre, plus fougueusement cette fois. Il reprit alors ses mouvements avec une frénésie redoublée, arrachant à Fili, à chaque coup de hanches, des râles de plaisir. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était un peu déçu de ne plus avoir de contact visuel, mais c'était largement compensé par la profondeur délicieuse des va-et-vient que seule cette position pouvait rendre possible. Ses gémissements se muèrent en cris, peu importe ce que les elfes – ou les nains – penseraient. C'était bien trop bon pour qu'il se retienne plus longtemps. 

Dans un accès de plaisir, ou de rage, Kili attrapa la chevelure blonde qui se trouvait à portée de main, et la tira en arrière, forçant ainsi son frère à se cambrer au maximum. Fili savait qu'il aurait du avoir mal, qu'il aurait du protester ou trouver cela étrange, mais encore une fois, il était parti trop loin pour trouver ça désagréable. Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité, et bientôt de fréquence alors que Kili accélérait le mouvement. Il se demandait combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir ainsi, subissant une vitesse de croisière impressionnante de la part de son petit frère. 

Perdu dans un océan de plaisir, Fili se redressa, collant son dos contre la poitrine de Kili, qui le prit dans ses bras. Il caressa alors le torse du blond de ses mains, les laissant vagabonder sur son ventre, jusqu'à empoigner son membre. Fili ne put s'empêcher de grogner lorsque Kili se mit à le masturber doucement, puis de plus en plus vite alors qu'il continuait d'aller et venir en lui. Ses grognements allèrent crescendo, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère enfin dans un long râle rauque. Derrière lui, Kili continua encore ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que lui aussi n'atteigne la jouissance. 

Un instant qui sembla durer une éternité s'étira ensuite, suspendu dans l'air comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté. Pas un mot, même pas un gémissement. Le silence, brisé seulement par la musique des elfes qui se jouait au loin. Ni l'un ni l'autre des nains ne firent le moindre mouvement, appréciant ce moment unique qui suit l'orgasme. Plus rien n'existait. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et ce contact fébrile qui les liait. 

Puis, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le monde se remit à tourner. Fili soupira et se laissa retomber, évitant au passage les taches blanches et poisseuses sur la couverture. Ils allaient devoir en changer, mais au final, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il y en avaient d'autres dans l'armoire, et les elfes ne se seraient sûrement pas attendu à ce qu'on les leur rende propres. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre valait bien cela ! A ce moment là, Kili se retira, et vint s'allonger près de son frère. Epuisés, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire stupidement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond où étaient sculptées des feuilles. Ah, ces elfes... 

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ? » demanda Fili d'un ton pensif. 

« Tu veux dire s'ils t'ont entendu ? » répliqua Kili avec un grand sourire. 

« Oh ça va hein... » 

« Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bruyant ! » ajouta le brun. 

« Oui bon, j'ai compris ! » 

Faisant semblant de bouder, Fili se retourna et attrapa l'intégralité de la couverture, dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla comme une chenille dans sa chrysalide. Nu et découvert, Kili se jeta sur son frère pour tenter de récupérer un bout de tissu. Mais l'aîné n'allait pas se rendre aussi facilement ! Il se mit à se débattre, hilare, jusqu'à ce que, dans la lutte, ils ne finissent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

« C'est pas comme si ça ne me plaisait pas, tu sais. » murmura alors Kili dans le creux de l'oreille de Fili. 

Cela acheva ce dernier, qui ne put répondre que par un baiser plein de tendresse et d'enthousiasme. Tant et si bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas se coucher tout de suite. Sentant le corps de Fili réagir sous lui, Kili plongea ses yeux dans les siens. 

« On recommence ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oh, j'ai très envie que tu recommences. » 

Leurs mains repartirent alors à la conquête – une fois encore – de leurs corps, parcourant leur peau, caressant leurs cheveux, déclenchant d'agréables piques de plaisir partout où elles passaient. Ils ne tardèrent pas à finir l'un sur l'autre, l'autre sur l'un, allongés sur le côté ou sur le dos... Peu importait la position, tant qu'ils aient l'ivresse ! Et finalement, au cœur de la nuit, alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà à l'est, ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	14. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetés sur les routes, des dangers inattendus surprennent nos voyageurs... !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, à cause de la manière dont j'ai décidé de découper Un Voyage Inattendu. Je me suis appuyée sur le film pour la scène des géants de pierre, cela dit j'ai eu un petit problème : lorsque le groupe est coupé en deux, Thorin (étant en tête de cortège) se retrouve avec Kili (à droite quand la pierre se fend sous ses pieds), mais lorsque les deux groupes se retrouvent, Thorin crie 'Kili !' alors que normalement, le neveu qui n'est pas dans son groupe est Fili. J'ai revu plusieurs fois la scène, et je pense à un faux raccord. Dans ce chapitre, c'est donc le nom de Fili que crie Thorin, et non Kili.
> 
> De plus, la fanfiction entière va également être éditée pour une question d'uniformisation des noms : j'avais opté pour la version française à l'origine, puis j'ai changé sans m'en rendre compte en cours de route. "Bilbon Sacquet" deviendra "Bilbo Baggins", les "ouarges", "wargs" etc. Une des principales raisons qui me poussent à uniformiser dans le sens de la version originale est le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs versions françaises, selon la traduction que vous lisez. Dans le doute, je préfère l'original.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cette fois, Thorin frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. S'il était embarrassé par la curieuse relation qu'avaient noué ses neveux, il eut le mérite de n'émettre aucun jugement. Personne n'avait été violenté, après tout... Au contraire. Kili et Fili dormaient encore, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures comme deux petits chatons insouciants dans leur panier. Leur sommeil était paisible et profond, parsemé de rêves agréables. On aurait presque dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en plein milieu d'une quête dangereuse pour reconquérir leur héritage, mais plutôt en vacances. C'était drôle, mignon, mais aussi un peu agaçant. Ayant un certain don pour emmerder le monde, leur oncle se fit donc un plaisir de les réveiller en fanfare, les hélant de sa voix caverneuse :

« Fili ! Kili ! Debout ! Nous partons ! » 

Surpris, Fili sursauta et donna un coup de boule à Kili, qui tentait en vain d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri sous le coup de l'étonnement, plus que de la douleur, avant de tourner son regard embrumé vers la voix de leur oncle. Mais l'embrasure de la porte était vide. D'un geste peut-être un peu brusque, Kili repoussa Fili, et se leva, enroulé dans une des nombreuses couvertures elfiques sous lesquelles ils avaient dormi cette nuit. Abasourdi, Fili fixa son petit frère de ses prunelles, comme si on venait de lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. 

« On doit se dépêcher ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir... » bredouilla le brun, mais cela semblait être une bien piètre excuse. 

Son grand frère poussa un long soupir, et se leva à son tour, attrapa sa chemise et ses braies qu'il enfila sur-le-champ. C'était peut-être un prétexte, mais Kili n'avait pas tort : Thorin savait pour eux deux, et c'était déjà une personne de trop. Mais de mauvaise humeur, le blond se fichait bien de se faire surprendre... Heureusement que son petit frère lui rappelait que ce qui se passait entre eux était un secret, et devait le rester. Les nains avaient beau être parmi les créatures les moins curieuses de la Terre du Milieu, il y avait des choses qui ne se hurlaient pas sur les toits. C'était déjà bien beau que leur oncle ne dise rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais rien ne l'empêchait de leur passer un savon en toute discrétion. Pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. C'était à la fois rassurant, et très étrange. Comme si... lui aussi avait quelque chose à cacher. 

Fili chassa bien rapidement ces pensées de son esprit. Thorin s'était montré pressé : il n'avait pas le loisir de rester là à se poser des questions dont il n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse. D'autant plus que Kili, pendant ce temps-là, avait pris une avance considérable. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour être prêts : après avoir été éclaireurs dans les mines, ils s''étaient habitués à être sur le départ à n'importe quel moment. Ils rejoignirent les autres nains dans un hall reculé du palais. Au travers des entrelacs de bois sculpté de Fondcombe, on pouvait deviner le soleil montant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Les deux frères n'avaient du dormir, au qu'une ou deux heures, grand maximum. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si embrumés... Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que les autres nains étaient également en manque de sommeil. Ils avaient un long voyage devant eux, et ils auraient du repartir une fois frais et dispos. 

« Où est passé Gandalf ? » demanda Ori, alors que la compagnie semblait être au complet. Même Bilbo était là. 

La réponse à cette question était épineuse. Le magicien avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie d'Elrond et d'on-ne-sait-quel autre grand de la Terre du Milieu. Thorin n'avait pourtant pas le temps de palabrer. Il préféra alors noyer le poisson, avec l'aval silencieux de Balin qui hochait la tête. 

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'attendre. Nous devons nous mettre en route. Il n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard. J'ai eu de nouvelles informations à propos de la Montagne Solitaire. Apparemment, la porte secrète d'Erebor ne se révélera qu'avec la dernière lumière du jour de Durin. Nous devrons être arrivés à destination ce jour-là. »

« Mais... C'est dans très peu de temps ! » fit remarquer Gloin. 

« Il nous faut donc nous hâter ! » ajouta, toujours un peu inutilement, Kili. 

Devant eux, Thorin hocha la tête pour appuyer leurs dires, une discrète pointe d'agacement pouvant se lire dans ses yeux. S'ils n'avaient pas le temps de rester à festoyer chez les elfes, ils n'avaient pas non plus le temps de tourner en rond à souligner les évidences. Le temps leur était compté : ils n'avaient pas le luxe de rester en villégiature, quand bien même Imladris était plus belle et accueillante qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord songé. Et puis cela restait une Maison Simple, une demeure elfique. Plus vite les nains seraient partis, mieux ça serait. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de se déclencher un accès d'urticaire en restant là. 

Reprenant la route, ils laissèrent Fondcombe et Gandalf derrière eux. Il leur fallait donc être à Erebor avant la fin de l'automne... Hélas, il était déjà sur eux, et il leur fallait encore traverser une grande partie de la Terre du Milieu. Longeant les Monts Brumeux, ils allaient devoir trouver un passage. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps et le loisir de contourner les montagnes par la trouée du Rohan, loin, bien trop loin au sud. Il allait leur falloir affronter ces hautes et dangereuses montagnes, habitées par des créatures sombres et hostiles... Le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos. 

Ils parcoururent des milles, cherchant un sentier qui les mènerait plus loin à l'est. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire : les chemins étaient sinueux, plein d'impasses et accidentés. Ils se firent de plus en plus escarpés, se résumant le plus souvent à une étroite corniche, avec un profond ravin d'un côté, et une pente raide de l'autre. C'était encore moins rassurant lorsqu'un promontoire les abritait de la pluie : comment ne pas imaginer que ces pierres, dérangées par quelque malheureux hasard, ne viennent les écraser ? Rendus humbles face à la pierre grise et lisse, ils marchaient de plus en plus lentement et précautionneusement. 

Le ciel s'était nettement assombri ce jour-là, et pas seulement parce que la nuit tombait sur les Monts Brumeux. L'atmosphère était lourde, tendue, presque... électrique. Fili, de ses yeux acérés, vit au loin de noirs nuages se ruant sur eux tels des chevaux au galop. Cette traversée des montagnes serait bien plus dangereuse encore si un orage venait à éclater. Il ne pleuvait pas, pourtant, mais le jeune nain était sûr et certain que le ciel ne tarderait pas à déverser sur eux des trombes d'eau glacée. Frigorifiés, lui, Kili et les autres avançaient avec difficulté sur les chemins escarpés de la montagne. A chaque fois que leurs pieds se posaient sur la pierre, aucune marge d'erreur n'était possible, car le chemin n'était en réalité qu'une corniche suspendue comme par magie, un large et profond ravin s'ouvrant sous elle. Kili fit encore un pas, suivant Nori, Dwalin et Thorin, son oncle, et fut surpris par une goutte de pluie qu'il reçut dans l'œil. Il laissa échapper un juron, porta la main à son visage, et rabaissa rapidement le capuchon de son manteau sur sa tête. Derrière lui, son grand frère devina rapidement ce qu'il se passait. La pluie ne tarderait plus. 

Elle déferla soudain, quelques minutes plus tard, violente et sans pitié. Le tonnerre se fit entendre au loin, sous les nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Un éclair passa, brisant les ténèbres de son éclatante lumière. Comme s'il avait attendu que la compagnie soit bien haut sur le col, coincée sur un étroit promontoire de pierre, l'orage se déclara au-dessus d'eux. Puissant, le vent les poussait tantôt contre la paroi dure et froide de la montagne, tantôt vers le vertigineux gouffre qui leur tendait les bras. Les pauvres voyageurs auraient bien voulu se hâter, mais ce serait prendre le risque de faire une très mauvaise chute. Prudent, Thorin menait la marche, espérant à chaque pas que le sol ne se déroberait pas sous ses bottes. 

Les tambours du tonnerre redoublèrent d'intensité, l'orage jetant rageusement sa foudre contre la montagne. Bilbo manqua de tomber dans le gouffre, mais fut heureusement rattrapé... Ce n'était pas un endroit ni un temps à sortir un hobbit ! Comme le fit remarquer leur chef, il leur fallait trouver un abri, et vite. Mais soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre, plus fort encore que le roulement du tonnerre. Balin montra alors du doigt ce qui ne pouvait être. Fili crut voir un bout de la montagne d'en face bouger, avant de constater avec effroi que les rochers avaient un corps, une tête et des bras. Et qu'ils étaient en train d'arracher une masse énorme de pierre pour la projeter avec force sur eux. Le jeune nain se couvrit la tête par réflexe, mais réalisa que c'était une bien piètre protection. La pierre s'écrasa violemment sur le flanc de la montagne, fragilisant l'étroit passage où la compagnie se tenait. Le géant de pierre, tout droit sorti d'incroyables légendes qu'on avait pu leur conter lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, n'en resta pourtant pas là. Il reprit un autre bout de montagne, qu'il lança de nouveau. C'est seulement à ce moment que Fili, Kili et le reste de la compagnie se rendirent compte qu'un deuxième géant se tenait derrière eux. Plus qu'un orage, c'était une bataille sans merci que s'étaient lancé ces êtres magiques, aussi fascinants que terribles.

Pris en tenaille, les nains n'avaient qu'une envie : fuir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Hélas, ils ne purent malheureusement pas aller très loin. Le sol sembla se dérober sous eux alors que la montagne qu'ils escaladaient trembla. Elle bougea alors, et la pierre se fissura sous les pieds de Kili. Le flanc de la montagne se fendit, séparant les deux frères. Ils tentèrent bien de se donner la main et de rester ensemble, en vain. 

« Kili !!! » cria Fili, la voix et les yeux empreints d'une soudaine détresse. 

En face de lui, s'éloignant de plus en plus, son petit frère semblait tout aussi désemparé. La compagnie était désormais scindée en deux groupes, qui s'avérèrent être nichés sur les genoux d'un troisième géant. Que pouvaient-ils faire, si ce n'est s'agripper en attendant que la tempête ne se calme ? Ils étaient perchés à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la terre ferme, s'accrochant aux jambes d'un géant de pierre qui ignorait jusqu'à leur existence. 

Dès que l'occasion se présenta, Thorin ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Sonné, « leur » géant s'effondra contre la montagne, leur permettant de rejoindre la corniche – la vraie – le temps qu'il se remette de la violence du choc. C'est ainsi que le premier groupe de nains reparti sur le sentier, assistant impuissants, à la suite du combat épique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Loin d'être vaincu, le géant qu'ils venaient de quitter se lança à l'assaut des deux autres, mais fut soudainement décapité. Alors que sa tête roulait au bas des montagnes dans un bruit assourdissant, il s'effondra lourdement, ses jambes s'écrasant contre la pierre qui l'entourait. 

« Non !!! » 

C'était Thorin qui avait hurlé, mais uniquement parce que Kili, derrière lui, était trop abasourdi pour faire de même. Fili était là-bas, avec Bilbo et les autres nains, et ils venaient sûrement de se faire aplatir entre deux couches de pierre froide et dure. C'était impossible... Cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi ! Fili ne pouvait mourir sans son frère, et surtout, sans avoir vu Erebor de ses propres yeux. La réalité tragique de leur voyage insensé frappa d'un coup d'un seul l'esprit de Kili, qui resta bouche bée devant l'absurdité et l'ironie de la situation. 

« Fili !!! » 

Thorin semblait aussi choqué que son neveu, alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'endroit où le genou du géant avait percuté la montagne. Ils ne s'étaient pas écrasés bien loin en vérité, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes au premier groupe de la compagnie pour rejoindre le second. Ils virent alors que tout le monde était sain et sauf. C'était un vrai miracle ! Kili ne put s'empêcher de prendre Fili dans ses bras, heureux de le voir en vie après avoir cru à sa mort. C'était bien ça, le cœur de cette aventure. Ce n'était pas des vacances, ou une gentille randonnée, bien que parfois ça puisse en avoir l'apparence. Ils étaient pourchassés par les wargs, et quand bien même ils se retrouvaient à l'abri de ces affreuses bêtes, ils finissaient par tomber sur une autre créature tout droit sortie des abysses qui voulait leur mort. Cette embrassade, plus fraternelle qu'amoureuse, fut brève mais intense, et pleine de sens. Dans cette quête pour reconquérir Erebor, ils risquaient leur vie à chaque instant. 

Et Bilbo aussi ! L'ayant pour un temps oublié, il s'avéra être suspendu à la corniche, essayant de remonter tant bien que mal. Il était évident, pourtant, qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans aide. Nori tendit le bras en vain : la pierre sur laquelle le hobbit avait pris appui était bien trop loin pour que les mains du nain ne l'atteignent. Vint alors Thorin, qui riant du danger, escalada la montagne vers le bas, et attrapa Bilbo, le ramenant sur la corniche au péril de sa vie. Ses neveux, hagards, se demandaient bien ce qui avait poussé leur oncle à prendre un tel risque. 

La tempête n'était pourtant pas prête de se calmer. Fili et Kili se retournèrent alors, et trouvèrent une cavité où la compagnie pourrait peut-être se reposer un moment. Ils entrèrent, emmenant avec eux les autres. Peu profonde, la grotte était sèche, vide et propre. Tous s'y installèrent, décidant d'attendre que l'orage passe. Ils avaient beau vouloir se hâter, ils ne pourraient pas avancer davantage avec un temps pareil. 

Dans un coin de la grotte, les deux frères sortaient leurs couvertures. Elles n'avaient pas été épargnées par la pluie, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Fili avait bien envie de se dire qu'il avait déjà connu pire, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Le confort de son appartement lui manquait un peu, et cette pensée le fit culpabiliser. Il était là parce qu'il avait été volontaire, il avait même lourdement insisté, avec son frère, pour joindre la compagnie. La Montagne Solitaire comptait beaucoup pour leur oncle, et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Ils allaient l'aider à recouvrer son bien. Son héritage. Sa terre natale. 

« On l'a échappé belle ! » murmura Kili alors qu'il mâchonnait un vieux bout de pain. 

« Tu l'as dit... » répliqua son frère d'une voix encore un peu blanche. 

Le brun écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'on lui réponde, même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Il baissa le regard, touché par l'effroi qu'il lisait encore dans les mots de Fili. Ils avaient failli mourir, et bêtement en plus ! Et si l'un d'entre eux ne se sortait pas vivant de cette aventure, comment ferait l'autre ? Ils étaient bien trop proches désormais pour supporter d'être séparés, fût-ce par la mort elle-même. Kili se fit alors une promesse : il ne laisserait pas son grand frère mourir devant ses yeux sans rien faire, et dut-il partir qu'il partirait avec lui. 

« Il faudrait être plus prudents à l'avenir... » ajouta-t-il. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air convaincu. 

« On n'a pas forcément le choix, il faut bien qu'on passe les Monts Brumeux. Et nous sommes toujours talonnés par les wargs. Je doute qu'ils nous laissent filer aussi facilement. » répondit Fili. « Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. » 

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette grotte, ils n'avaient pas vraiment regardé si un piège leur avait été tendu. Ils étaient trop éprouvés par cette bataille de géants de pierres sur fond d'orage apocalyptique pour penser que le danger était peut-être encore plus près d'eux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Et pourtant ! Règle numéro un : il faut toujours se méfier des endroits qui semblent parfaits. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, pourtant, tout le monde dormait. Tant bien que mal, pour certains, car leurs vêtements étaient encore trempés par la tempête qui s'était calmée au dehors. Fili s'était étendu tout près de Kili, profitant de l'exiguïté de la grotte pour se rapprocher plus que de raison de son petit frère. Discrètement, presque imperceptiblement, sa main frôlait celle du brun, ses doigts calleux la caressant tendrement. Lui aussi se refusait à perdre son frère sans rien faire. Ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira sûrement plus, du moins, pas exactement de la même façon – mourir écrasés au beau milieu d'un combat de géants de pierre, c'était plutôt exceptionnel – mais d'autres dangers, peut-être plus grands encore, les attendaient. Tout pouvait s'arrêter, à chaque instant. Durant toute la première partie de leur voyage, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment songé, mais après avoir senti le souffle de la mort sur leur nuque, ils en prenaient terriblement conscience. 

Fili se demandait vraiment comment son frère faisait pour dormir aussi tranquillement après de pareils événements. N'était-il pas secoué ? Ou était-il habitué ? Ou juste exténué... ? Le blond aussi était épuisé, tellement fatigué que le sommeil lui échappait. Il se tourna sur le côté, face à Kili, et entrepris de détailler ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par hanter ses rêves. Il l'imaginait avec de somptueuses tresses, des perles d'argent et d'or dans ses cheveux, la barbe longue, soigneusement taillée et ornée de pierres précieuses. Il se surprit à sourire à cette idée, se souvenant à quel point Kili n'aimait pas que l'on « joue » avec ses cheveux. Puis, enfin, Fili s'endormit. 

Il ne rêva pas de son frère, du moins, il ne s'en rappela pas. Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de repenser à ses rêves lorsqu'il se réveilla, de toute façon. Et ce fut le cas d'à peu près tout le monde ce jour-là. Pendant leur sommeil, le sol de la grotte s'était fendu, s'ouvrant en deux sur un gouffre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Fili fut trop occupé à crier et à essayer d'attraper son frère pendant leur chute vertigineuse.

Au diable ses rêves ! Il y avait autre chose à penser, désormais : l'atterrissage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, vous m'avez rattrapé ! Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre par semaine (ou au moins toutes les deux semaines), sachant qu'il y en a encore 6 avant la fin de la Désolation de Smaug. Une fois que je serais arrivée à ce moment, il faudra attendre que j'aille voir Histoire d'un Aller et Retour au cinéma pour avoir la suite et fin. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise de Peter Jackson et de son équipe !


	15. La Pierre et le Métal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A travers la grotte gobeline...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien que je ne sois pas très constante dans mon écriture - un coup je ponds 3 ou 4 chapitres en une semaine, et la fois d'après il me faut un an - je n'ai jamais oublié cette fanfiction. J'espère pouvoir enchaîner rapidement sur le seizième chapitre, qui verra un retour au tout début de la fanfic, en même temps qu'une conclusion pour la deuxième partie "Un Voyage Inattendu".   
> Désolée d'avance pour les incohérences, et l'effet de 'meublage' ! N'hésitez pas à pointer ce qui ne va pas.

Ils tombèrent encore et encore dans le gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous eux. Paniqué, Fili eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour s'accrocher à son petit frère, en vain. Séparés par quelques pouces, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se regarder planer, en espérant finir sur un épais coussin de mousse. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Ils s'échouèrent sur la pierre dure et glissante, qui les amenèrent directement... dans le giron d'infâmes gobelins.

Ils auraient du y penser, pourtant. Les Monts Brumeux n'étaient pas déserts, loin de là : ils étaient peuplés des mêmes créatures immondes que toutes les autres montagnes, à l'exception des Nains, bien sûr. Ces derniers n'avaient pas habité cette partie de la Terre du Milieu depuis qu'ils avaient perdu les mines de la Moria, tombées depuis aux mains des gobelins. Cela dit, la Moria était loin au sud : ces gobelins n'avaient rien à voir avec les orcs contre lesquels Thorin avait gagné sa réputation et son sobriquet « Oakenshield », Ecu-de-Chêne. Non, ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux étaient des gobelins organisés, rusés, rien à avoir avec les ruches désorientées des Montagnes Bleues. Kili et Fili, ainsi que les autres Nains de la compagnie, avaient déjà eu affaire avec les gobelins : ça ne leur faisait pas peur de se frotter à eux de nouveau. Même si le nombre était impressionnant.

Emportés par la horde de gobelins, les Nains n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre le cortège. Chantant joyeusement, fiers de leur trouvaille, les peaux vertes leur hurlaient dans les oreilles, faisant résonner de façon assourdissante leurs rimes médiocres. Désorienté, Fili cherchait Kili du regard : il n'était pas loin, et au moins, il semblait aller bien. Le nain blond tenta de rattraper son frère, mais en vain. Ils étaient bien trop secoués et malmenés pour lui permettre de remonter la file et de rejoindre son frère. Si proches, et pourtant incapables de se toucher : c'était peut-être ça la pire des tragédies.

Emportés dans un manège infernal où ils furent poussés, bousculés, tirés, entraînés à travers la ruche gobeline, la compagnie de Thorin – ou du moins ce qui en restait – fut amenée face au Grand Roi. C'était une grande masse de gelée putrescente, à l'haleine nauséabonde, imposante face aux nains courtauds. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'oncle de Kili et Fili détestait, c'était qu'on le regarde de haut. Malheureusement, ça arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Ce dernier ne sortit du rang que pour défendre Ori contre les menaces à peine voilées de leurs « hôtes » : le Grand Gobelin le reconnut immédiatement, bien sûr. Certains motifs sur ses vêtements ou son armure étaient remarquables et uniques ; et même sans ça, il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui hurlait à tous ceux qui osaient y plonger le regard : _« Je suis un roi, agenouillez-vous. »_ Or, faisant cela, il s'exposa à tout le fiel et la malice du Roi gélatineux. Comment se comporteraient les gobelins, sachant qu'ils avaient pris dans leurs filets l'héritier d'Erebor ? Ils avaient tout à gagner, et bien peu à perdre. Kili sentit une montée d'adrénaline lui serrer le cœur et condenser son angoisse. Il allait faire un geste, s'avancer pour protéger son oncle, mais on le retint par le manteau. En jetant un œil sur le côté, Kili vit Fili, et derrière lui Balin, secouer doucement la tête. Ils marchaient sur des œufs, et le moindre faux pas pourrait coûter la vie à leur chef. Et la leur.

Kili soupira doucement, tentant de se calmer. Bien sûr qu'il n'y arriva pas ! Comment rester stoïque dans une situation pareille !? D'autant plus lorsque l'on commence à insulter sa famille, son legs, son histoire ? Le Grand Gobelin ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il disait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Thorin et les siens avaient du traverser, et bien que les Montagnes Bleues soient effectivement un prêt d'un autre clan de Nains, jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait du dire que Thorin, fils de Thror, fils de Thrain, n'était rien.

Toute la compagnie fulminait, le premier concerné en tête. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient plus d'armes, ils étaient encerclés, et en large infériorité numérique. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour se sortir d'un tel guêpier ! Kili cherchait une solution, mais peu importait dans quel sens il retournait le problème, il ne semblait pas y en avoir. Ils étaient faits comme des rats, et il fallait bien s'y résigner. Le seul souci, c'était qu'un nain ne se résigne jamais.

Pas même quand ses ennemis chantent et dansent bruyamment, se réjouissant à l'avance de leur prise. La tête de Thorin Oakenshield était mise à prix, et ils auraient un bon pécule en la lui dévissant de ses courtes épaules. Même s'ils y avaient pensé, même si ça leur était concevable, les nains n'auraient pas pu négocier. Ils avaient bien trop peu à offrir, contre ce que leur promettait cette ombre à l'est, qui chaque jour venait emplir le monde de ses ténèbres. C'était fini.

Ils avaient parcouru toutes ces lieues, bravé tout ces dangers, pour finalement être coupés dans leur élan par des peaux vertes boutonneuses vivant dans les boyaux des Monts Brumeux. Ils n'iraient jamais plus loin, ne passeraient jamais ces cavernes profondes du passé. Ils ne reverraient jamais Erebor, leur véritable foyer. A cette pensée, Kili et Fili sentirent monter une rage incontrôlable. Comme certains des guerriers de cette compagnie, ils refusaient de se rendre sans se battre : cependant, sans leurs armes, ils se sentaient impuissants.

C'est dans le même état léthargique tiraillé entre désespoir et colère qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir leur roi se faire décapité. Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne réagissait ? Pourquoi restaient-ils ainsi, apathiques ? Etaient-ils déjà trop fatigués pour se battre ? Etait-ce là tout ce dont ils étaient capables ?

C'est alors qu'un grand éclair frappa la plate-forme où ils se tenaient, presque au moment où Thorin devait se voir étêté. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait la fin ? Bien sûr que non ! Car devant eux se tenait Gandalf, épée et bâton à la main, vindicatif. Il était là, le Maiar guerrier, prêt à en découdre. Et il lança un cri que tous les nains entendirent.

« Prenez les armes ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! »

Et ils prirent les armes. Et ils se battirent. Du moins, certains essayèrent. Nori trébucha, et faillit se faire embrocher par le Grand Gobelin, que Gandalf avait presque laissé échapper. Celui-là avait beau eu admirer et craindre la lame que portait le magicien, cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter sa chance lorsqu'elle se présenta. Il s'était défait du joug du Maiar et s'était lancé sur Nori... Heureusement pour lui, Thorin était réactif : il se jeta sur lui, bloqua la lame du Grand Gobelin, sous les yeux ébahis d'un Kili admiratif. Ce dernier se reprit bien vite, et se battit aux côtés de ses frères nains, qu'ils aient le même sang ou non, le tout en cherchant une sortie au piège qui s'était refermé sur eux.

Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper de ce labyrinthe de pierre gangrenée par la crasse et la maladie des gobelins qui l'habitaient. On était bien loin des ouvrages précis et immenses des nains : tout n'était ici que méandres étroits, sales et humides, où les rochers en vous coupant vous tuaient à petit feu. Les grands espaces comme ceux où se tenaient les nains, un moment auparavant, étaient remplis de ponts de bois et de cordes, qui se croisaient encore et encore jusqu'à former une toile inextricable. Ces liens semblaient être l'engeance gluante des parois de la grotte, que l'on aurait éloigné de force.

C'est avec force haches, épées et massues que les nains se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule des gobelins. Ils couraient un peu au hasard, suivant la lumière de Gandalf à travers la monstrueuse grotte. Ils découpèrent, taillèrent, broyèrent tout sur leur passage, sans pour autant manquer d'une certaine dextérité lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Les ponts étaient fragiles, et une bonne manière d'éviter d'être pris en chasse étaient de les détruire derrière eux : les deux jeunes nains furent d'une aide sans précédent, car leur constitution relativement frêle – on parle de nains, ne l'oublions pas – leur permettait des acrobaties interdites à leurs compagnons.

Kili ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il n'en avait plus le loisir : il fallait courir, écarter les gobelins, courir encore, sauter, esquiver, parer, et courir de nouveau. Quand il le pouvait, il se tournait pour décocher une flèche à une peau verte un peu trop entreprenante, avant de reprendre sa course derechef. Un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que Fili était toujours avec eux, que Thorin continuait à suivre le magicien, et il repartait.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la compagnie se retrouva face à un problème de taille. Le Grand Gobelin se tenait soudain devant eux. Evidemment, il n'avait pas été facile de s'en débarrasser, voilà pourquoi il était encore là ! Il défia Gandalf, magicien trop souvent sous-estimé, qui en quelques passes le tua. Mais le corps énorme et boursouflé du Grand Gobelin acheva le pont où ils se tenaient tous : ce dernier s'effondra, emportant toute la compagnie avec eux.

Accrochés au pont, les nains atterrirent sur la pierre glissante et inégale et dévalèrent le ravin jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le fond du monde. La structure finit par se stopper dans une caverne, mettant à rude épreuve les nains qui étaient restés empêtrés dedans. Au moins étaient-ils toujours vivants, non ? Bofur ne semblait pas si bien dire, car au moment où il rappela aux autres nains de rester positifs, les grosses fesses du cadavre du Grand Gobelin vinrent les écraser par surprise. Il y avait une leçon à tirer de tout cela, bien sûr : se rappeler que ça peut toujours être pire. Toujours.

Et ça l'était, car derrière eux, les gobelins, nombreux et belliqueux s'amoncelaient, fouissaient, grouillaient comme des insectes affamés. Si la compagnie ne trouvait pas de sortie, ils étaient tous morts. Et même s'ils en trouvaient une : ils n'arriveraient sûrement pas à se débarrasser d'un nombre aussi affolant de ces créatures. Du moins, pas sans l'aide de la lumière du jour, fit remarquer à juste titre Gandalf.

Se remettant en chemin, ils virent un tunnel dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Au loin, les rayons d'un frêle soleil. Ils y étaient presque, et ils ignoraient que leur quatorzième compagnon, désespérément délaissé, était lui aussi tout proche. Sans attendre, les nains sortirent, sous la houlette bienveillante du magicien. La clarté d'une journée timide : rien n'aurait pu apaiser davantage Kili et Fili qu'un tel paysage.

Ils étaient enfin du bon côté des Monts Brumeux.

Même s'ils étaient exténués, les nains firent quelques pas en dehors de la montagne, comme pour l'éloigner du mieux possible. Pourtant, ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin sans se reposer. Fili vérifia derrière lui – et derrière le reste des nains – et il n'y avait personne. Les gobelins ne s'étaient pas risqués à les suivre au grand jour.

Gandalf les compta alors, les nommant un à un... Mais il y avait un problème : Bilbo avait disparu ! Ce dernier avait été tellement discret que sa disparition était passée inaperçu... Les hobbits avaient ce don, oui. Inquiets, les deux frères cherchèrent, en même temps que le reste de la compagnie, quitte à vérifier dans des endroits improbables : dans les arbres, sous les rochers, derrière les buissons. Pourtant, Bilbo restait introuvable. Serait-il mort ? Disparu ? Aurait-il succombé à la chute mortelle dans la grotte des gobelins, ou avait-il eu une fin moins enviable ? Il n'était plus avec eux ! S'était-il enfui, ou était-il mort ? Pour Thorin, ça ne faisait aucun doute : le hobbit n'était pas assez courageux et trop peu aventureux pour toute cette entreprise. Apeuré, il avait fini par rebrousser chemin, parce qu'il n'a pas sa place dans cette compagnie. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais eue. Il était parti, et il fallait s'y résoudre.

Ou pas.

Bilbo sortit de son invisibilité, sous les yeux médusés des nains. Trop contents de le voir encore en vie, ni Kili ni Fili ne remarquèrent ses boutons arrachés, ou le fait qu'il était sorti de nulle part. Après tout, c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils avaient embauché un hobbit : pour surprendre, être silencieux et discret, ce qu'il était, bien plus qu'aucun nain.

« On croyait vous avoir perdu ! » lança Kili.

« Mais...Comment avez-vous fait pour vous débarrasser des gobelins ? » demanda Fili.

Effectivement. C'était quelque chose d'assez difficile à expliquer, bien plus que Fili ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Il avait demandé ça comme ça, sans se douter qu'il aurait pu mettre à jour bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait songé. Une question idiote, qui se révèle en fait être essentielle : la chance des gens simples. Gandalf tenta bien de noyer le poisson, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance (il se doutait bien sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment) mais Thorin voulait savoir. Il n'en démordrait pas, nain comme il était.

Heureusement, il s'attarda sur le _pourquoi_ , et pas sur le _comment._ Une méprise de taille, qui permit à Bilbo de réaffirmer qu'il voulait aider la compagnie – dans un discours que Fili et Kili trouvèrent émouvant – tout en n'ayant pas à donner les détails de son aventure sous les Monts Brumeux.

Tout le monde profita de ce temps mort pour se reposer un peu. Le blond ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'ils avaient passé une nuit affreuse pendant laquelle ils auraient pu mourir quinze fois. Cette aventure était vraiment bien plus périlleuse qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé : ils leur faudrait redoubler de vigilance, parce qu'apparemment, ils ne l'étaient pas encore assez.

« Allez, on y est presque ! Je parie qu'en cherchant bien, on peut voir la Montagne Solitaire d'ici... !»

Fili, qui s'était rapproché de son frère, posa une main sur son épaule, tout en lui lançant un regard complice. Le brun le lui renvoya, avec toutefois une gêne grandissante. Les choses n'étaient pas les mêmes que lorsqu'ils étaient à Cul-de-Sac. Et cela, Fili pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. C'était lui qui avait entraîné son frère dans ses penchants douteux, alors c'était normal qu'il comprenne son embarras. Thorin était toujours là, à les épier, quoi qu'ils fassent. Ca devenait lassant et dangereux. Fili se détourna avec un soupir. Kili voulait sûrement qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille.

Le blond s'éloigna alors, faisant semblant de contempler le paysage. Cette folie n'avait pas de sens, et pas de but. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son frère ? Ne pouvait-il pas embrasser une vie de célibataire, comme tant de nains le faisaient ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il était destiné à régner. Quand son oncle, sans femme ni héritier, rejoindra ses ancêtres, c'est lui qui montera sur le trône d'Erebor. Dans les royaumes nains, il n'est pas rare que les frères et les neveux succèdent à leurs aînés. Cependant, il est toujours plus simple d'avoir un fils à qui confier ce que l'on a. Fili, un jour ou l'autre, se liera à une femme de leur peuple. Et il sera obligé de laisser de côté cette passion éphémère, stupide et dangereuse, d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà été éventée. Fili ne pensait pas Thorin capable d'ébruiter leurs actes coupables, mais s'il avait été en mesure de les surprendre, alors n'importe qui pourrait le faire. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ca ne pourrait pas durer, de toute façon. Fili poussa un autre soupir, et se décida à rejoindre les autres. Même s'il se forçait à sourire et à rire, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard qui était en train de mourir.

Ils allaient monter un bivouac digne de ce nom, mais les Wargs ne leur en laissa pas le loisir. Dans un soleil qui déclinait déjà – les jours sont courts en hiver – ils furent attaqués par les loups d'Azog.

 


	16. Le feu sous la pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En sortant des Monts Embrumés, la compagnie de Thorin rencontre un adversaire encore plus redoutable que les gobelins : les wargs et l'ennemi juré de Thorin : Azog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour ce retard extrêmement long ! L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, j'avais un peu trop l'impression de répéter les films, de n'avoir rien à dire... Mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser cette fanfiction inachevée. C'est donc un chapitre assez court, peut-être décevant que je vous offre aujourd'hui, mais je compte bien continuer à écrire, sur une base plus régulière cette fois.

Face à un assaut aussi violent et brutal, que faire ? Les Nains reculèrent jusqu'au bord de la falaise : ils étaient pris en tenaille. Affolés, ils commencèrent à grimper aux pins qui bordaient le précipice, espérant à juste titre que les wargs seraient incapables de monter jusqu'à eux. Tout allait de mal en pis dans cette aventure, qui se révélait davantage de l'ordre du cauchemar sans fin que de l'épopée héroïque. Quelle était cette compagnie étrange et dépareillée, composée d'artisans plutôt que de guerriers, de nains trop jeunes ou trop vieux, et d'un hobbit qui n'avait manifestement rien à faire là ?

Et comment se défendre face à des loups en surnombre ? Ils étaient plus ou moins à l'abri désormais, en hauteur, mais la spécialité de la plupart des nains était le corps à corps. À trop vouloir se défendre, on s'empêche d'attaquer. De nouveau, le labyrinthe du destin se refermait derrière eux, les laissant face à un autre cul-de-sac, bien moins plaisant et douillet que celui de Bilbo. C'est alors que Gandalf eut une idée. Pas forcément géniale, mais vu leur situation c'était mieux que rien. Il empoigna une énorme pomme de pin, bien plus grosse que sa paume, et de son bâton, l'enflamma. Ils cherchaient des armes ? Ils en avaient partout autour d'eux ! Le magicien jeta sa pomme de pin, avant d'en cueillir une autre, puis une autre, les enflammant au fur et à mesure.

« Fili ! »

Le projectile faillit lui échapper des mains, mais il eut le temps de le rattraper pour le lancer à son tour sur les wargs. Bientôt, toute la compagnie se mit à cueillir les pommes de pins pour en faire des bombes. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui ressemblait le plus à une bombe, compte tenu des circonstances désastreuses.

Les pommes de pin… de feu, firent leur office : les loups reculèrent, déstabilisés par la chaleur des flammes. Cependant, ni les Nains ni le magicien n'avaient pensé au fait qu'en attaquant ainsi, ils se coupaient définitivement toute retraite. Le feu était partout, rougeoyant dans un ciel de plus en plus noir. Les vagues d'une chaleur presque insoutenable montaient vers les arbres où ils s'étaient réfugiés, avant de les consumer à leur tour. Perchée sur leurs branches, la compagnie de Thorin voyait littéralement tout espoir partir en fumée. Les flammes envahissaient tout, inarrêtables et insatiables, dévorant et ravageant le bois auquel étaient suspendues leurs vies. Kili et Fili, proches jusque dans leur malheur, s'étaient agrippés à un tronc dont l'angle était de moins en moins naturel. À chaque assaut des wargs, il se penchait un peu plus, son bois brisé par les crânes et les crocs des bêtes. Quasiment horizontal, il n'allait pas tarder à céder, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Sous les pieds des deux jeunes nains et de leurs compagnons, s'ouvrait un vide qui paraissait sans fin. Voici leur fin. Elle était là. Elle était arrivée, pleine d'ironie et de cruauté, alors que contre toute attente, ils avaient trouvé une sortie aux ruches gobelines. Comment ne pas désespérer, piégés entre des loups voraces et une chute mortelle ? Et même si les nains, dans leurs mines, utilisaient le feu comme un simple outil, ils n'ignoraient pas sa malignité. Fili se tourna vers son petit frère, lui lançant un regard brillant. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour communiquer, ses yeux suffisaient. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils allaient mourir.

C'était fini.

Ou pas. C'est à ce moment que Thorin se redressa de toute sa – courte – hauteur, et marcha sur Azog. Se cacher derrière des feuilles de flammes ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. S'ils devaient mourir, ils mourraient en combattant, et pas en s'accrochant à des branches qui, tôt ou tard, céderaient sous leur poids. Fili le comprit presque instantanément : leur oncle n'allait pas se laisser tuer comme du gibier apeuré. Il dégaina Orcrist, et fit face à son ennemi sous les regards admiratifs et inquiets des siens.

La tension silencieuse précédant le duel fut de courte durée : Azog se jeta sur Thorin, qui manqua son coup. Kili ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de peur pour son oncle. Bien sûr, la situation était désespérée, mais de voir leur chef relever la tête et affronter le grand orque blanc lui avait donné du courage. Un courage qui fut presque aussitôt brisé en mille morceaux. C'était malheureusement sans appel. Thorin ne faisait pas le poids face à Azog : en quelques coups, il fut mis hors d'état de combattre, assommé par les coups de l'orque, à moitié dévoré par son loup. Vaincu, il ne put résister quand Azog ordonna à l'un de ses sbires de lui ramener sa tête. La lame s'approchait inexorablement, de plus en plus menaçante, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le froid de l'acier lui mordre la peau du cou. Thorin crut vraiment que son heure était arrivée et à ce moment là, il abandonna.

C'est alors que Bilbo dégaina Dard et accourut pour le défendre. S'interposant entre Thorin et son agresseur, il se débarrassa de ce dernier – peut-être un peu salement, c'était un hobbit, pas un soldat – avant de faire face à Azog, lui aussi. Comme le leader de leur compagnie, s'il devait mourir, alors il le ferait en se battant. Inspirés par cet acte héroïque, Fili et Kili accompagnés de Dwalin, rejoignirent Bilbo, l'arme à la main. C'était leur dernier espoir : coincés comme ils l'étaient entre une mort certaine et un combat perdu d'avance, c'était leur seule chance. Tenter une sortie. Ils résistèrent, mais furent bientôt encerclés. Les wargs étaient bien trop nombreux, bien trop forts. Dans le feu de l'action, ils furent séparés, incapables de s'entraider et d'assister Bilbo, qui n'avait jamais manié d'épée avant cette terrible aventure.

Fili jouait des lames comme il le pouvait, tentant de repousser tant bien que mal ses assaillants, quand ceux-ci disparurent soudain. Était-ce là un miracle ? Était-il devenu un magicien, lui aussi, capable de faire disparaître ses ennemis d'un coup de lame ? Ou était-il déjà mort et fantasmait-il ses derniers instants d'héroïsme irréfléchi ? Il hésita une demi-seconde, immobile, ses épées brandies gauchement devant lui. Et enfin, il comprit. Il vit les grandes ailes des Aigles qui étaient venus à leur secours. De leurs puissantes serres, ils venaient empoigner les orques pour les balancer dans le vide comme on balaye les miettes de pain laissés sur la table. Ils n'étaient rien de plus que des fétus de paille pour ces oiseaux majestueux qui revinrent ensuite sauver les Nains, Gandalf et Bilbo en leur offrant leur dos et leurs pattes.

Les Aigles les emmenèrent haut dans le ciel qui déjà s'éclaircissait à l'est. La nuit avait été terriblement longue, mais les Nains, aussi épuisés qu'ils furent, ne purent se résoudre à dormir. Du moins, ce fut le cas de Kili et Fili, bien trop excités par cette chevauchée aérienne. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé apprécier d'être aussi loin du sol, mais la vue était magnifique, l'air frais, et pour une fois, le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon n'était caché par aucun nuage d'aucune sorte. Ils s'en étaient sortis, à leur grande surprise. Gandalf avait appelé les Aigles au secours, et ils étaient venus : c'était bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer.

L'espoir… C'est une chose étrange et ténue, qui a tendance à disparaître et à apparaître un peu trop vite. Les deux jeunes frères se laissèrent aller à sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se souviennent que non loin d'eux, porté par des serres délicates, leur oncle Thorin était toujours inconscient. Mort, peut-être. Ils n'en savaient rien. Leur bonne humeur retomba aussitôt : peu importait le ciel, le soleil et même Erebor, si Thorin devait mourir ce jour !

« Thorin ! » cria Fili, avant de se tourner vers son petit frère, affolé.

« Il va s'en sortir, tu crois ? » demanda faiblement Kili.

Serrant sa main dans la sienne, Fili articula : « ...Je ne sais pas. »

Le brun n'était pas rassuré, mais il préféra ça à un mensonge. Accablé de tristesse, il serra cette main qu'on lui avait tendue, et d'attendre que les Aigles ne les posent de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

À défaut de terre, ce fut sur de la pierre qu'on les déposa. Il s'agissait d'une de leurs aires, une des plus proches de leur objectif final : la Montagne Solitaire. Elle était visible, au loin, mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers le corps inerte de Thorin. Allait-il se relever ? Le magicien se précipita sur lui, passa la main sur son visage, murmurant quelques mots d'une langue inconnue. Aussitôt, Thorin reprit conscience, parlant malgré sa fatigue. Et son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Bilbo.

Fili se tourna vers Kili : quelque chose, une ombre ou une lueur, passa dans son regard. Et si leur oncle ne leur avait rien dit parce qu'il avait lui-même quelque chose à cacher ? Quelque chose du même genre ? Depuis ce regard désapprobateur à Hobbitebourg, et les quelques réflexions sur le chemin de Fondcombe, il n'avait plus rien dit ou rien fait à propos du lien inhabituel que ses neveux avaient noué. Kili haussa les épaules. Il avait compris le regard interrogateur de son frère, mais n'en savait malheureusement pas plus que lui.

Il s'avéra finalement que Thorin, derrière ses airs bourrus de nain acariâtre, dissimulait une âme profondément reconnaissante : sans Bilbo, il serait mort décapité. Sans le courage dont avait fait preuve le hobbit, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait continué à lutter, n'aurait permis de gagner du temps en attendant que les Aigles puissent venir les sortir de là. Sans Bilbo, ils seraient tous morts.

Mais c'était aussi oublier que c'était Thorin qui s'était relevé le premier.

De nouveau, les deux frères se prirent la main et s'échangèrent un regard qui n'avait rien à voir avec un simple amour fraternel. C'était bien plus que ça, et depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Face à la Montagne Solitaire qui se découpait dans le soleil levant, la compagnie se prit à espérer à nouveau. Elle semblait si proche, mais restait pourtant si lointaine… Bientôt, ils rentreraient à la maison. Ils seraient chez eux.

Parce qu'après tout, le plus dur était derrière eux. Non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu, mais j'espère également que le prochain vous plaira davantage. Portez-vous bien !


	17. Une Nuit au Calme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Pardon pour l'attente, mais cette fanfiction me donne plus de fil à retordre que prévu ! Bonne lecture !

Même si les Aigles les avaient grandement aidés cette nuit-là à flanc de colline, les treize nains, Bilbo et Gandalf n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Après avoir descendu du rocher sur lequel on les avait déposés, ils reprirent leur route vers l'Est, non sans se retourner de temps à autres pour surveiller leurs poursuivants. Azog n'était pas mort, tout comme une bonne partie de ses sbires : ils étaient toujours là, juste derrière eux, les suivant à la trace comme un chasseur pisterait du gibier. Ce qu'ils étaient, d'une certaine manière. Le magicien n'avait pas hésité à utiliser les fabuleux talents d'éclaireur de Bilbo pour couvrir leurs arrières. Ce dernier descendit d'un arbre où il s'était perché pour recueillir quelques précieuses informations.

Les loups n'étaient pas loin, mais quelque chose d'autre semblait troubler le hobbit. Il avait vu autre chose, une autre bête, tout aussi terrifiante. Et contre toute attente, Gandalf n'était pas surpris. Il demanda simplement quelle forme il avait pris, plongeant toute la compagnie dans une épaisse perplexité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le magicien les surprenait ainsi, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Mais la plupart des nains – Kili et Fili les premiers, de par leur jeunesse et leur naïveté – avaient une capacité étonnante à… s'étonner. D'autres plus vieux, comme Bofur, en avaient vu d'autres : sans attendre, il souligna l'évidence. Bien sûr que Gandalf connaissait cette bête, et il savait aussi qu'ils venaient de pénétrer sur son territoire.

Cependant, la suggestion du nain n'était pas une option. Il était hors de question pour la compagnie de Thorin de faire demi-tour, tout d'abord parce qu'ils iraient alors à la rencontre d'une meute de wargs à laquelle ils venaient à peine, et non sans difficulté, d'échapper ; ensuite parce que ça les ralentirait d'autant plus dans leur voyage. Ils n'avaient pas toute l'éternité devant eux. Ils devaient atteindre Erebor avant le jour de Durin, qui malheureusement approchait à grand pas. Le temps leur manquait cruellement. Ils n'avaient aucun autre choix que de s'enfoncer sur les terres de cette bête monstrueuse que Bilbo avait aperçue, se précipitant vers une habitation qu'ils voyaient au loin. Ami ou ennemi ? Pas même Gandalf ne pouvait le dire. C'était du quitte ou double, comme ça l'avait été de nombreuses fois dans cette épopée. Mais comme le fit remarquer Thorin, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le luxe du choix. Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent vers la maison.

Les wargs ne furent pas loin de les rattraper. Ils n'avaient pas lâché la piste de leurs proies et s'élançaient derrière les nains tous crocs et griffes dehors. Ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention d'un ours énorme qui les éloigna, permettant à la compagnie de s'échapper. Guidés par Gandalf, les nains et Bilbo sprintèrent vers la maison, si proche et pourtant si loin. Kili mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais l'ours les pourchassait désormais. Cette aventure ne leur laissait absolument aucun temps mort.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, repoussant les lourdes portes sur la bête enragée qui cherchait à y pénétrer. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi était-elle si agressive ? Selon le magicien, il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que le propriétaire de la bicoque qu'ils venaient d'investir.

Fili éluda rapidement cette information, profitant de ce moment de calme pour reprendre son souffle. Gandalf encouragea les nains à se reposer : il faudrait de toute façon attendre le lendemain pour s'entretenir avec l'étrange homme-bête. Beorn était son nom, et c'était un changeur de peau. Peut-être que sous sa forme humaine, il serait plus enclin à discuter, et donc, à les aider, bien que Gandalf n'osât pas trop s'avancer. Beorn n'était pas un ami des nains, précisa-t-il. Mais en même temps, qui l'était vraiment ? Les nains étaient si repliés sur eux-mêmes que peu d'autres races réussissaient à se lier d'amitié avec eux. C'était un peuple secret, taciturne, et avare jusque dans ses relations sociales. Le jeu de la diplomatie avec les maîtres nains avait toujours été difficile. Presque autant qu'avec les elfes de Mirkwood, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. D'ailleurs, c'était leur prochaine étape, et ce serait pas une partie de plaisir.

En attendant, les treize nains, Bilbo et Gandalf purent profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. La maison sentait aussi bon qu'une vieille étable, mais il y faisait chaud, et la paille n'était pas inconfortable. Par habitude, Fili et Kili s'étendirent l'un près de l'autre, tout prêts à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Pourtant, aussi épuisé qu'il soit, Fili n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Il se contentait de les poser sur le visage calme et tranquille de son petit frère. Il le trouvait magnifique, lui qui défiait tous les canons de beauté nanesques. Doucement, avec des gestes calculés pour ne pas le surprendre, ni réveiller les autres nains qui dormaient juste à côté, Fili lui prit la main. Évidemment, Kili se réveilla, ouvrant de petits yeux fatigués.

« Désolé... » bredouilla Fili. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Kili grommela. « Et du coup tu me réveilles moi ? »

Le blond ne put réprimer un sourire gêné. « Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir très profondément. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Presque imperceptiblement, Fili se rapprocha de son petit frère.

« Fili… on ne peut pas... » murmura celui-ci. « Pas ici... »

L'aîné arqua un sourcil : de quoi parlait-il ? Pas de… ça, si ? Lentement, le blond secoua la tête. « Je sais, et je... » Il détourna les yeux, le regard presque éteint.

Ce fut au tour de Kili d'être perplexe. « Que se passe-t-il, Fili ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu as été blessé ? »

« Non... » Enfin, pas vraiment. « Je… C'est étrange à dire comme ça, mais tu me manques Kili. »

« Mais je suis là ! » Son frère avait perdu l'esprit, ou quoi ? Pour le convaincre que oui, il était bien présent et juste à côté de lui, Kili serra la main de son frère un peu plus fort, se rapprochant de lui au passage.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Les mots lui manquaient, et il en était d'autant plus gêné. « Ce voyage est épuisant, c'est tout. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on devrait dormir. »

Kili était magnifique, mais traverser la moitié de la Terre du Milieu, Monts Brumeux inclus, ne l'avait pas rendu beaucoup plus brillant. Fili ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, espérant juste ne pas réveiller les autres membres de leur compagnie.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Kili ! »

Et il en était heureux. Pourtant, en le regardant sourire à cette phrase, Fili réalisa qu'il avait peut-être tort. Le brun semblait effectivement un peu différent.

« À vrai dire, Fili… »

Le blond n'aimait pas quand une phrase commençait de cette manière. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se tendit, déglutissant en pensant à ce que Kili aurait à dire ensuite. Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs la parole, visiblement aussi embarrassé que son grand frère.

« Je ne sais pas si on fait bien de… faire ce qu'on fait. »

Fili fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« Tu veux parler de la quête de notre oncle ? D'Erebor ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, non ! » répondit aussitôt Kili. « Non, je parle juste de nous. De... »

« Je vois. » Le blond poussa un long soupir qui brisa presque le cœur de son petit frère.

« Je suis désolé Fili mais… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi... »

« Quoi ? _Amoureux_  ? »

Fili avait craché le mot comme on aurait balancé une insulte. Honteux, il lâcha la main de Kili, et se retourna, ne lui montrant désormais que son dos. On n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus mal en le poignardant. Les mots étaient une arme, et manipulés par Kili, ils étaient d'autant plus douloureux. Fili ferma les yeux rageusement, faisant tout son possible pour ne laisser aucune larme trahir sa détresse.

« Fili... » tenta le brun.

« Tais-toi. »

La voix de Fili aurait pu être sèche, si seulement ses yeux n'étaient pas si humides. Elle avait chevroté, révélant à Kili qu'il n'était pas aussi calme et retenu qu'il le prétendait. Il avait été blessé, par des mots pourtant loin d'être violents en soi. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, en réalité, c'était l'idée de perdre le nain qu'il aimait.

« Je resterai avec toi, Fili, mais je crois que je préfère si on reste juste… frères ? »

Le ton sincèrement peiné de Kili eut raison des dernières défenses de Fili. Transi de fatigue, éprouvé physiquement et mentalement par une aventure qui les dépassait et de loin, le blond laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Sentant l'immense chagrin de son frère aîné, Kili s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Que n'avait-il pas fait ! Fili n'en fut que plus ému, pleurant à chaudes larmes, bien que le plus silencieusement possible. La dernière des catastrophes aurait été de réveiller tous les autres !

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Fili. » murmura Kili, ce qui n'arrangea malheureusement pas la situation. « Je sais que je compte beaucoup pour toi, et tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer comme on l'a fait jusque là. »

« Mais... »

Fili ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient déjà outrepassé les limites de leur relation fraternelle avant de partir des Montagnes Bleues. Si Kili avait été gêné par ça, il aurait pu le dire avant, non ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à ce moment précis, alors que tout autour d'eux voulait les tuer, et que chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière ?

« Tu es mon frère Fili, et je serais toujours là pour toi, seulement… Pas exactement comme tu l'espères. Je suis désolé. »

Les mots manquaient au blond pour exprimer son désarroi et ses pensées étaient désespérément décousues.

« Non… tu ne peux pas Kili… pas maintenant… Pourquoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Je… » Kili soupira, regrettant d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. « Oublie ça, d'accord ? On verra ça plus tard. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Le blond se retourna, et se lova contre son frère avant que ce dernier ait le temps de réagir. Quelque part, loin au fond de lui, il avait conscience que Kili ne disait que ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, mais une autre partie de lui refusait de l'admettre. Cette fraction de lui-même s'accrochait à ces mots comme à une branche de bois flotté, tant elle avait peur de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus complet. Fili préférait encore se faire des illusions plutôt que d'affronter une telle réalité.

« On verra ça quand on sera à Erebor, d'accord ? » négocia Kili.

C'était jouer avec les nerfs de Fili que de lui dire ça, mais il était trop mal en point pour refuser un tel marchandage. Il hocha lentement la tête, misérable, avant de se pelotonner contre Kili. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux dorés de son frère, les caressant malgré leur crasse. Aucun d'entre eux n'était propre de toute façon, et Fili avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Ça brisait le cœur de Kili d'être aussi cruel avec son aîné, mais il doutait de pouvoir continuer comme ils l'avaient fait jusque là. Il ignorait d'où venait cette impression sournoise tant elle était subliminale. Il avait renoncé à un mariage pour son frère, à Kona, peut-être l'une des naines les plus géniales des Montagnes Bleues… tout ça pour tout gâcher à la première difficulté. Le temps avait passé, et le danger permanent dans lequel ils avaient été plongés n'avait pas renforcé les sentiments de Kili. Au contraire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'après tout ça, il continuait à considérer Fili avant tout comme son frère.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Fili n'oubliait pas que Kili était son cadet. Bien sûr que non. L'amour fraternel et l'amour tout court cohabitaient, indissociables. C'était un sentiment étrange mais qui pour lui était familier. Il avait toujours vécu avec, et n'imaginait pas sa vie sans. Cet amour avait toujours été présent, et le serait toujours. Malheureusement, Kili ne le comprenait pas. Après tout, il ne le ressentait pas, pas de la même manière. Ce qu'il venait de lui avouer en était la preuve. Se laissant aller à un autre long soupir, Fili réussit à calmer ses sanglots, et à trouver un peu de repos. Son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars, chose assez étonnante pour un nain. Il était de notoriété commune que les nains rêvaient très peu, voire pas du tout. Quand le lendemain arriva, il arriva trop tôt à son goût.

Pourtant, cela lui fit du bien de mettre de côté sa vie privée pour se concentrer de nouveau sur quelque chose de plus urgent : leur survie. Beorn, l'homme-bête chez qui ils avaient logé – bien contre son gré d'ailleurs – était certes intimidant, mais pas inamical. Après une longue discussion, la compagnie négocia des poneys pour les amener jusqu'à l'orée de Mirkwood.

Selon Beorn, traverser cette forêt ne serait pas de tout repos. Une ombre inconnue l'habitait, corrompant la faune et la flore d'un endroit auparavant agréable. Ce nécromancien avait réduit cet endroit magnifique à l'antichambre du Mordor. Les elfes qui y résidaient n'étaient pas non plus considérés comme les meilleurs hôtes de la Terre du Milieu, la faute à leur environnement hostile, sûrement. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, et Fili le pressentait, ils allaient de nouveau aux devants de grands dangers. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Encore une fois, non. Il leur fallait se hâter. Le Jour de Durin ne les attendrait pas.

Montés sur les poneys de Beorn, la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield arriva à temps à l'entrée du sentier elfique qui devaient les mener de l'autre côté de la forêt, tout près de la Montagne Solitaire. Ils laissèrent alors leurs montures s'en retourner chez leur maître : elles n'étaient de toute façon pas faites pour un tel terrain. L'orée du bois était sinistre et sombre, et cette impression de corruption était d'autant plus grande qu'il semblait aux nains que les statues elfiques qui marquaient le début du chemin avaient été transformées en orques. Une vieille légende dit que c'est exactement comme ça qu'ils étaient nés. Des elfes torturés, mutilés, jusqu'à en devenir fous, et la race des orques avait été créée. Kili déglutit, impressionné.

Ils allaient y pénétrer sans tarder, espérant semer définitivement leurs poursuivants, mais les nains furent étonnés de voir Gandalf leur fausser compagnie. Le magicien s'en alla de son côté, perplexe et inquiet, ayant des questions plus importantes à régler. Allez savoir ! C'était un magicien après tout ! Ils étaient comme ça… un peu lunatiques. D'un haussement d'épaules, Thorin se tourna vers la forêt de Mirkwood. Aussi dangereux ce sentier soit-il, aussi inconscient était-il de s'y aventurer et d'emmener amis et parents avec lui, l'héritier d'Erebor n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Il fit alors le premier pas dans cette forêt qui leur hurlait silencieusement de rebrousser chemin. 


End file.
